Hiraeth
by Unco0rdinated
Summary: After losing her mother, Alexandra Santiago moves to Lima, Ohio to live with her Godfather, William Schuester. She's not the same person she once was, she's lost sight of herself and what she loves. Can Glee Club help her find her way back?
1. Hiraeth

**hi-raeth** ( _noun_ )

a deep, wistful, nostalgic sense of longing for home; a home that is no longer or perhaps never was. A yearning and wistful grief for people and things long gone.


	2. Starting Over

Alex Santiago sighed as she made her way from the baggage claim in Lima Allen County Airport. As she pulled her fluorescent green suitcase through the crowd she looked around for her 'Uncle' Will. As much as she loved her uncle, she did not want to live with him. She wanted to be back home in Canada starting her freshman year with her friends like she was supposed to. To be honest, she wanted a lot of things to be the way they were supposed to be. For instance, she wanted to become captain of the Varsity Dance Team she had trained all through middle school for. She wanted to spend winter break at her friend Harper's family cabin with her and their friends like they had been planning all summer. She wanted to go to her first high school dance with Kyle Conners, the boy she had been crushing on since the fifth grade. She wanted to join the glee club her mom was in charge of. But most of all, she just wanted her mom to be alive.

It was the beginning of July when Alex and her mom, Maria were having a day out. They had had brunch at their favourite cafe in town and then spent the next few hours shopping in the mall before they went for dinner at the closest Olive Garden. After stuffing themselves full of Italian, they ended the night with a movie.

Laughing about how ridiculously unrealistic and predictable the movie was on the way home, they were too distracted to see the truck that had drifted onto their lane. The driver was on his way home after a twelve hour shift- three hours longer than he should've worked. He was absolutely exhausted and just closed his eyes for a second. In that second he ended the life of Maria Santiago.

After waking up in the hospital with a a few cracked ribs and a concussion, Alex discovered she was now an orphan. Sure her dad was alive... somewhere, but she hadn't seen or heard from him since she was six. The nurse on call had to have her sedated after she became hysterical at the news of her mother's death. She woke the next morning to find her hand being held in a much larger, rougher one. She groggily blinked her eyes open to find her Uncle Will sitting in the chair beside her bed. The two discussed funeral arrangements and when she would come to live with him as he was now her legal guardian, being named Godfather at her birth.

So here she was almost two months later starting over in Lima, Ohio. Everything had changed, including... She no longer felt the urge to sing or dance. She didn't really want to do anything. She didn't know how, not without her mom. She was knocked out of thoughts by someone calling her name. She looked up and around to spot her uncle smiling as he held up a sign with her name in big, black letters. She couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before making her way over to him.

"Hey kiddo." He said pulling her into a warm hug. She gave a small smile as she returned the favour. "Let's get you home." He declared grabbing her suitcase. _Home_. She thought wistfully. She let out a sigh. _This would never be home._


	3. First Impression's

Alex had spent the weekend unpacking. After arriving at her uncle Wills apartment she was greeted by his wife Terri. The two were high school sweethearts and had been together ever since. Alex had heard many stories from her mother about the ex cheerleader.

Maria and Will had met their first day, freshman year in high school. The two's friendship continued to grow quickly and they were soon best friends. They both shared a passion for music and dance and had been easily accepted into the schools glee club where their talent and friendship blossomed.

Maria Santiago very much disliked Terri Del Monico. In fact she hated her. As the captain of the cheerleading squad, her popularity gave Terri a false sense of superiority, one that she used against the those she felt where beneath her. Maria was one of those people. Terri hated Maria for her beauty and talent while Maria hated how Terri effected Will. The curly haired teen boy was blinded by the beautiful cheerleader and never took notice of the animosity between the two girls he loved.

Maria constantly held in her negative opinions on the blonde, knowing she made Will happy and didn't want to ruin that. Terri was irrational and controlling. She was unsupportive of Will's artistic dreams and constantly put him down, so when Will told his best friend that he had proposed to Terri, Maria blew. She just couldn't bite her tongue any longer.

After a nasty argument, Maria walked away in a storm of anger. Will had refused to believe what he was hearing and accused her of being jealous that Terri was taking him away. It took Will three days to realise how stupid he was and grovel for forgiveness. His apology was a big production that he had gotten his college acapella group involved in as they serenaded her between classes. Three days was long enough for Maria's anger to dissolve. She had come to the conclusion that, as she had done all through high school, she would support Will. Even if that meant putting on a dress and being Will's 'best man'.

Alex sighed as she picked up her backpack from the arm chair by her bedroom door. She give one more glance around her new room, satisfied at it's appearance before heading down the hall to the kitchen to get some breakfast. She found her Uncle Will preparing two lunch boxes, one for her and one for himself. He looked up as she stopped beside him "Hey! Good morning. You ready for your first day?" Will questioned smiling at the small brunette.

"Yep." Alex lied, grimacing as she took a bite of the bright green apple that she had swiped from the fruit bowl. She most certainly was not ready for high school. Especially not as the new kid in town.

After a short journey across town, with the exhaust scraping the road as it hung from the beat up, blue clonker of a car Will called his own, the two pulled into a parking space at William McKinley High School. Alex would be attending as a freshman and Will would be teaching Spanish. "Do you want me to take you to register or are you alright on your own?" Will questioned as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Alex shook her head with a small smile "I'll be fine on my own, thanks." she told him as he returned the smile.

"Okay, you have me last period so I'll see you then, if you need anything just ask one of the teachers to find me okay?" Will questioned looking over at his goddaughter.

Alex sent him a slightly bigger, genuine smile as she nodded. She took a deep breath before getting out of the car and following after Will. Alex looked around at the students mulling around the parking lot before school started. She let out an inaudible sigh as he approached a group of what Alex assumed to be the jocks of the school as they surrounded a boy who stood out in the group in an expensive looking, royal blue jacket and black skinny jeans while the majority of the boys around him sported school sweatshirts or letterman jackets.

"Hey guys." Will greeted gaining the groups attention as they all turned at his approach. "Making some new friends, Kurt?" Alex almost snorted at look on Kurt's face. He looked at the teacher with astonished wide eyes. Alex knew she would look the same if she wasn't already painfully aware at how naive William Schuester was.

"He sure is, Mr. Schue." A boy spoke up gaining the two newcomers attention. Alex noted his strong build underneath his black and red letterman jacket. His brown hair shaved into a Mohawk. He sent her a flirtatious wink causing her to scoff as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Finn, you still owe me that report on _que hace el verano pasado_." Will said, patting a very tall boys shoulder as he passed.

Said boy looked completely baffled as he look down at his teacher "What?"

Will spun on his feet to walk backwards "What you did last summer." He reminded pulling his sunglasses of his face.

Finn chuckled nervously "Almost halfway done with almost all of it, Mr. Schue." He retorted as Alex smiled, amused at Finns reply as they watched the Spanish teacher make his way to the front door.

"It's hammer time!" The boy with the mohawk exclaimed as soon as Will was out of sight. He and another boy made their way over to Kurt and picked him up, preparing to toss him into the dumpster behind them.

"Please, this is from Marc Jacobs' new collection!" Kurt pleaded thrashing in their grip.

Alex stepped froward ready to intervene at the same time as Finn did "Wait." He called and Alex sighed in relief as the two boy released Kurt. The relief was short lived as she watched Kurt thrust his brown, leather satchel into the boy with the mohawks chest before unzipping his jacket and handing it over to Finn.

"Okay." Finn decided.

"Hey!" Alex called, stepping forward as the two jocks picked Kurt up once again. The group of boys quickly turned their attention to the fuming brunette. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked, pulling Kurt from their grasp, before bending down to swipe Kurt's bag from the ground and clutching onto his arm as she swivelled to look back at Finn. "You think this is funny?" She questioned looking around the group.

The guy with the Mohawk smirked as he stepped closer "The names Puck but you can call me Puckasauras." He purred, giving her a nod. Alex stared blankly at the taller boy before turning back to Finn.

She narrowed her chocolate eyes as she looked up at the tall boy before putting a hand on her hip "You know some day, someone will pick on you for being different or liking something that they don't. I hope when that happens, you realise just how awful it makes you feel and remember that's how you are making other people feel when you toss them in the dumpster like they're yesterday's trash." Alex snapped before snatching Kurt's jacket from his grasp with one hand and pulling Kurt along with the other.

Puck whistled as he and the group watched the two walk away. "Man, that was hot. I like 'em feisty." He thought allowed as many around him nodded in agreement while Finn absorbed what she had said. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty and ashamed at his behaviour. "Who was that?" Puck questioned the boys.

They all shook their heads or shrugged not knowing who the unfamiliar beauty was. "I don't know man, I don't know." Finn breathed not taking his eyes off the petite girl as her brown waves flew behind her in the wind.


	4. First Day's and Best Friends

As Alex dragged Kurt into the school he couldn't help but gape at the back of her head. He had gone through all of his freshman year being picked on and no one had ever stood up for him like she had just done. "W-w-wh...why...?" He trailed off as the two came to a stop outside the main office.

Alex released Kurt's arm as she turned to face him "Here you go." She said handing over his jacket and bag. Kurt was still in shock as he held onto them.

"Why did you help me?" He asked the petite brunette frowning in confusion.

Alex frowned as she looked up at him "I just did what anyone else would do." She responded with a shrug.

Kurt shook his head "No... You literally done what _no_ one else would. Thank you." He said grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Alex blinked, surprised "Oh, no it's okay. Anytime. I mean it, if you need help just holler." She told him, giving a small smile.

"I'm Kurt by the way, Kurt Hummel." He introduced sticking out a hand.

Alex grabbed his soft hand in her rougher one "Dude! What moisturiser do you use? 'Cause your hands, are like super soft." She gushed, admiring his pale hand.

Kurt chuckled as he watched the girl. His laugh broke Alex out of her inspection, cheeks flushing slightly "Sorry... My name is Alexandra Santiago but if you call me that, we can't be friends...Seriously. Call me Alex." She finally introduced, a soft smirk on her face as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Alex, I think we're going to get along just fine. Are you new? I don't think I've ever seen you before." Kurt asked, eyebrow furrowed as he tried to picture her in his head.

Alex nodded "Yeah, I just moved a few days ago. Are you a freshman?" She asked hopefully.

Her hopes were crushed when a Kurt shook his head "No, sophomore." He told her with a sad smile.

She returned the smile "Well maybe I'll see you in some of my classes. I'm taking a few sophomore ones." She responded hopefully.

Kurt grinned "That'd be great, if not I'll see you at lunch." He told her "Oh, here let's swap numbers." He said pulling out his phone. Alex did the same and the two switched devices and added their number into the phone book. "There." Kurt said handing Alex back her phone.

"I'll see you later Kurt." Alex said with a smile and a wave as she made her way inside the office to register.

She was glad Will had already filled out most of the paperwork, all she had to do was sign a form to prove she showed up and get all her teachers to do the same. Will had already gotten her schedule. She had all freshman classes today, except Spanish. Being half Mexican, (thanks to her mother) she had been brought up bi-lingual. Fluent in both English and Spanish she was quick to advance in class. In reality she didn't need the class but her mother wanted her to have a normal high school experience.

Alex was too busy looking at her schedule to notice the boy coming her way. The two groaned simultaneously as they collided, the boys headphones falling with a clatter. "Ugh, sorry dude." Alex apologised bending down to pick them up.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't looking either." The boy waved her off, smiling as he took his headphones from her hands. "I'm Minho." He said, eyes squinting as he grinned down at the brunette.

"Alex." Told him, sending a grin of her own.

A thought hit her "Hey, do you know where room... 18 is?" Alex asked, glancing down at her schedule.

"English with Mrs Scott?" Minho questioned with a small smile.

Alex smiled "Yes!"

The smile was wiped off her face when Minho shook his head. "Nope!" He chuckled.

He smirked when Alex sent him an unamused look "But... I'm looking for that class to, so we can find it together." He declared, linking his arm with hers. "Come on best friend."

"Best friend?" Alex drawled, eyebrow raised as the two made their way down the crowded hall.

"Oh I'm sorry, is that position already filled?" He questioned, sending her a sarcastic grin.

Alex snorted amused as she shook her head "I guess it is now." She told him with a sigh.

The two grinned, following after a boy in a wheelchair, having heard him get directions for the very classroom they were looking for.

It was finally lunch time. Alex had gotten a text from Kurt telling her to save him a seat. She and Minho (who she was discovering that she really didn't mind having as her best friend) made their way into the large cafeteria. She was relieved that Will had packed her a lunch because she was too lazy to stand in the ridiculously long queue for food, no matter how much she loved tater tots. She found a table in the corner and quickly directed Minho over to it.

"So you play football?" Alex questioned taking a bite out her chicken, salad sandwich.

Minho nodded, as he took a sip of his Dr Pepper. "Yeah, I love it. I'm trying out for the team. My brother's already on it and he said that I have a good shot." He admitted with a smile.

"Your brother?" Alex questioned curiously, waving over Kurt as she spotted him.

"Yeah, Mike. He's a sophomore." Minho responded just as Kurt took a seat.

"Who's a sophomore?" Kurt asked as he pulled out a neatly packaged lunch.

"My brother, Mike Chang? I'm Minho by the way." He told the older boy with a small smile.

Kurt inspected the boy beside him before nodding "Ah...Mike. Tall. Football Player."

Alex snorted "This is Kurt." She informed Minho who nodded with a smirk. She had told him all about the boy and his extremely soft hands.

"How's your first day going?" Kurt asked the two freshmen as he unwrapped a little tray of sushi.

Alex and Minho shared an amused look as Kurt pulled apart a pair of chopsticks. Alex cleared her throat "Uh yeah, it's going okay. Classes are fine, people are okay." She informed him with a nod.

"Who is that and why is he staring over here?" Minho questioned, gesturing behind Alex. She turned to see the the guy with the Mohawk. When he caught her eye, he sent her a flirtatious smirk.

She fake gaged before tuning back in her seat letting out a sigh "This is the ugly side of being irresistible." She admitted, giving a mock flip of her hair as she sent her new friends a smirk.

The two boys shared an amused look before shaking their heads. Getting back on track Kurt scowled "That's Noah Puckerman, everyone calls him Puck. He's a complete Neanderthal... Typical football player."

When Minho shot him a look, he hastily added "Although not all football players. No. Never." He rambled shaking his head.

Alex chuckled, knowing Minho wasn't really annoyed and just wanted Kurt to feel flustered. Minho soon joined in with her laughter and Kurt sighed in relief.

Three were joking around as they got to know each other when the bell rang and it seemed the whole cafeteria groaned simultaneously. "I'll call you later Alex. Nice meeting Minho." Kurt said packing up his stuff and taking off with a wave.

After a boring Trigonometry lesson, that Alex took the opportunity to nap through, she and Minho had a free period together that they spent in the library. Seperating from a Minho for the first time that day, Alex went to her final lesson. Sophomore Spanish.

Her Uncle Will shot her a smile as she entered and gestured for her to take a seat at the front beside Finn. After a painful ten minutes listening to the class attempt to conjugate, Alex was glad when they were given a worksheet to complete silently. Flying through the work, she set her pen down before reclining back into her seat with a sigh. She glanced around to see everyone still working before her eyes landed on Finn who was frowning at the paper in front of him. She looked up make sure Will wasn't paying attention before she leaned over. "You alright?" She whispered making Finn jump, his pen skidding across the paper. She bit her lip to withhold the laugh that was desperate to escape.

Seeing her amused face, Finn couldn't help but breathe out a laugh. "Yeah... Yeah I'm just no good at this stuff." He admitted gesturing to the work.

Alex nodded, she knew if she hadn't learned from a young age, she would most likely struggle too. "I can help, if you want?" She offered looking up the the older boy.

His eyebrow raised "Really? Thanks! I'm Finn Hudson." He introduced sending her a dopey smile.

Alex smiled too "Alex Santiago."

Finn's smile was quickly replaced with a guilty expression "Look about this morning, I'm sorr-"

"I don't need an apology. I think you owe Kurt one though." She told him honestly, as she looked into his brown eyes with her own.

Finn nodded "Yeah." He breathed, "You're right."

Alex smiled before starting to help him with his work. The two worked quickly through the page, unaware that their teacher was watching them. Will was happy his plan had worked. He was hoping Alex would be able to help Finn with Spanish if she sat beside him.

After finishing the the last question, Finn grinned happily. "Thanks Alex." He said earnestly.

Alex shook her head "It's no problem, anytime you need don't hesitate to ask."

Finn smiled down at the brunette "Where did you move from?" He asked.

Alex smirked "That obvious I'm new huh?"

Finn chuckled "Small town." He explained.

"I moved from Canada a few days ago."

Finn nodded "Not a lot of people move to Lima... they usually move out." He added curiously.

Alex nodded softly "Didn't really have much if a choice." She told him with a smile but even Finn could see the sadness it held.

Not wanting to push he didn't comment. "Well it's not so bad." He assured.

Alex smiled at his attempt "Well it hasn't been so far." She admitted.

He was about to retort when the ball rang. "Adios! If you haven't already handed in your summer assignment, do so next lesson." Will exclaimed as the class packed up their belongings and headed out.

Finn smiled at Alex as he pulled on his letterman jacket "I guess I'll see you around."

Alex smirked once again "I guess so." She responded watching him leave. She turned her head forward as Will made his way over.

"So how'd your first day go?" He questioned, smiling as she handed over her form to be signed.

Alex sighed softly "It went fine. Made some friends." She told him with a smile, taking back the now complete form.

"That's good, I'm glad." Will said as she hopped up out of her chair, slinging her bag over her shoulders. "Ready to go?" He questioned grabbing his bag from beside his desk.

"Yep, let's go." Alex nodded as the two made their way towards the office, both sighing in relief that Alex's first day of freshman year was successfully over.


	5. Heading in a New Direction

Alex watched the blur of the green as Will drove past the trees, she glanced over to the drivers seat and saw he looked troubled "What's wrong?"

Will was startled as he was lost in the silence. He cleared his throat "Uh what makes you think something's wrong?" He asked throwing her a glance.

Alex raised an eyebrow "You have this look. Every time something's bothering you, you look just like that. My mom is-" Alex took a sharp breath as they both froze. Maria was something neither had talked about since the funeral.

Will breathed out slowly "It's okay to talk about her." He reminded softly.

Alex stared out the window, eyes watering "It doesn't feel okay." She whispered, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall just as they pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex.

Will parked the car, turning the engine off before turning slightly in his seat to face her. "I know it hurts and you miss her, I miss her too. Someday, in the future it won't hurt so much to remember her." He promised placing a hand in her shoulder as she turned her head to look up at him. "Besides, your mom loved to be the centre of attention, she would want you to talk about her any chance you got." He added, smiling fondly as he lightened the mood.

Alex breathed out a laugh, knowing Will was right. She sniffled before giving him a small smile "Dknt think I didn't notice that you never told me what was wrong." She reminded.

Will sighed, rolling his eyes good naturedly "Uh Sandy Ryerson, the director of the glee club was fired... I really want to take over so I spoke to Principal Figgjns. Glee club has no budget so I would have to pay 60 bucks a month to run it." He admitted, slouching back in the seat "I just don't know how to swing it."

"I can get a job and -"

Will waved, cutting her off "No, no you are definitely not paying for the glee club. It's not so much the money, it's Terri noticing it being gone..." He admitted sheepishly.

Alex snorted "Of course she would notice, she's like a blood hound when it comes to cash."

Will smiled amused as he shook his head. Alex thought silently for moment "Would running glee make you happy?"

Will instantly smiled "Yeah, yeah it would. I mean I loved glee when I was in high school. And I know your mom loved running hers back in Canada."

Alex nodded "Yeah she really did. She said it was like she suddenly had all these children, not just me." She told him with a small smile remembering how happy her mothers was everyday she came home from practice "She always wanted more children after me... I guess glee gave her that."

Will smiled as he watched his goddaughter talk about her mom. Alex turned her head to look at him again "I think you should do it. Don't worry about Terri, do it for you... do it for my mom." She said with a small smile.

As the two exited the car, Will walked until he was beside her. When he reached her, he wrapped his arm around her small shoulders pulling her closer and giving her a squeeze. The two sent each other a smile as they reached the door of their apartment "Oh but you totally got to think of a new name. Make it sound interesting... Take the club in a new direction." She chirped, patting his shoulder before disappearing into their home. Will chuckled as he followed after her, shaking his head.

On the way to school the next day, Will informed his goddaughter that he would be going ahead with the glee club and that they would now be called "New Directions". When he told her that, she demanded written credit somewhere. He laughed as he swore he would do it when the opportunity arose.

"I'm going to put sign up sheets this morning and hold auditions after school... Are you going to audition?" He questioned hopefully.

Alex immediately shook her head "No."

Will frowned "You love singing! And you'd be so good at the choreography." He retorted.

Alex didn't look at him, instead choosing to focus on the fray in the hole on the knee of her jeans "Not anymore." She admitted "I can't." She denied shaking her head.

Will sighed silently "You know your mom wouldn't want you to stop because of her." He reminded her softly.

Alex swallowed thickly "I know... It's just-" she sighed frowning "It's not the same. Dancing and singing was our thing, it's who we were... I can't do it without her. I just can't." She admitted, unbuckling hastily and grabbing her bag from the floor "I'll come to practice and be like your assistant or something." She added climbing out "I'll support them... Okay who am I kidding? I'll totally be judging." She rushed shaking her head "Ill see you later." She finished waving quickly before rushing away, wanting to avoid Will's sympathetic green eyes as he stared after her.

Alex walked beside Minho as the two left their first period class, they stopped of at Minho's locker so he could grab his biology text book for their next class. Alex pulled out her phone when it vibrated in her pocket.

 **Soft-Hands Hummel**  
 _OMG! That Spanish teacher took over the glee club, auditions after school! What do you say? (You better say yes) x_

Alex sighed as she replied with a swift " _No way!x_." Before linking her arm with Minho's and dragging him to class.

The end of the school day arrived quickly and Alex said her goodbyes to Minho before she made her way to the auditorium to meet Will. She found him sitting in the middle of the auditorium in front of a table as he was glossing over sheets of paper. She smirked before moving towards him. Will was startled when she hopped over the row behind and into the seat beside him. The paper in his hands scattered across the table. She laughed at his expressions as he held a hand to his racing heart "So did anyone sign up?" She questioned.

Will took a deep breathe as he tried to regulate his heart beat "Yeah, a few. Here." He answered handing her the sign up sheet as he collected the rest and tidy them into a neat stack.

Alex eyes roamed the page as she read their names. _Mercedes Jones_ , Kurt Hummel. Alex smiled reading the boys name. _Artie Abrams -_ Alex couldn't help but appreciate the alliteration _. Tina C!_ and - Alex snorted as she read the last name. "Is this Rachel girl serious?" She questioned her uncle amused as they admired her signature. _Rachel Berry_ , in neat, cursive font, finished off with a sticker of a gold star. Alex assumed it was a metaphor.

As the auditions began, Alex couldn't help but be impressed. She was in awe of Mercedes rendition of Respect. She thought Kurt was adorable when sang Mr Cellophane and made sure to give him a wink as he exited the stage afterwards. She cringed into her seat when Tina thrusted during her version of I Kissed a Girl. That song always gave her a serious craving for cherry Chapstick. She had to admit, "Golden Star" Rachel Berry could really sing.

Once everyone was finished, Will had confirmed what Alex suspected - anyone who auditioned for glee club was in. She was quick to call a Kurt and tell him the good news.

" _Of course I'm in, I was incredible_." Was his instant reply.

Alex snorted amused "Of course."

" _So why where you there if you said you didn't want to audition_?"

Alex sighed as she leaned against the wall outside the auditorium waiting for Will to pack up "It's a long story."

" _I've got time_."

Alex couldn't help but smile as she let out a small breath of laughter "When I moved here, it was so I could live with my Uncle... Mr Schue is my uncle, well, he's not really my uncle, but he is my godfather. My uh, my mom died a couple of months ago and they where best friends so he's all I've got."

It was silent on the other end for a few moments " _I'm really sorry Alex, I know what you're going through, I lost my mom too. But you're wrong, you've got me too."_ He promised _"And I'm pretty sure Minho isn't going anywhere... Seriously, dear lord, that boy is everywhere._ " He added

Alex laughed "Thanks, that means a lot Kurt. As for Glee?...If things were different I'd be the first to sign up, but they're not. I'm just... not the same person I was." She admitted.

She could hear Kurt sighing in the other end " _I get it, I was the same but one day I realised that she was always with me and that it was okay to do the things that I loved and that made me happy because she loved me and I was making her happy because she got to watch me live for the both of us. Someday you'll realise it too._ " He told her softly.

Alex nodded even thought he couldn't see "Okay." She breathed.

" _You won't be this sad forever Alex._ " He promised seriously.

Alex took a deep breath "I know... It's just right now, I can't imagine ever being seriously happy without her."

Alex cringed when Artie rolled into the wall during the first practice. She was right. She would judge them. In all honesty she didn't think the number was all the bad. The vocals were alright, it was the choreography that needed work. She felt guilty knowing she could help but she just couldn't. Not yet.

"We suck." Rachel complained as the let their jazz hands fall.

"It... it'll get there, we just need to keep rehearsing." Will tried to reassure.

"Mr Schuester, do you get how ridiculous it is to give the lead solo in Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat to a boy in a wheelchair?!" She questioned, throwing her arms up in disbelief.

"I think Mr Schue is using irony to enhance the performance." Artie (the boy in the wheelchair) defended as he adjusted his glasses. Alex sent him a thumbs up while Will nodded in agreement.

"There is nothing ironic about show choir!" Rachel scolded, looking around at everyone before storming out of the room.

Alex groaned as Will chased after the dramatic girl. " _Ay dios mio_!"


	6. News and Nicknames

"Ugh! I can't believe her!" Alex exclaimed angrily, sitting at her table in the cafeteria. What was once just her, Minho and Kurt was now the entire glee club, minus Rachel.

Being the last to arrive, Alex was met with the curious faces of all of her friends as they looked up from their own lunches "Can't believe who?" Minho questioned, eyebrows furrowed as he took a swig of his water.

"Rachel!" Alex exclaimed, throwing her arms up "She told my uncle Will that unless there was a strong male lead to 'keep up with her' then she wouldn't be embarrassing herself with glee club. He's stressed enough as it is without having to try and live up to her diva demands." She ranted stabbing her fork into her fruit salad "Like seriously, it's been two days and she hasn't gotten over herself and my uncle Will had to embarrass himself in front of the entire football team to ask them to sign up."

Minho nodded "It was pretty embarrassing, Puck made a joke out of the whole thing."

Kurt carefully peeled Alexs fork away as she continued to stab the innocent fruit "We are all just as annoyed about Rachel as you... and as much as it pains me to say this... Rachel right."

Alex gaped looking around the table to see they all sheepishly agreed with Kurt except Minho who had zoned out and went back to eating his lunch. Mercedes smiled at Alex "We do need more people. Especially a guy."

Artie grinned "And we know that you know that." He teased.

The table laughed as Alex pouted "Doesn't mean I like it." She mumbled.

Alex couldn't believe her eyes. Finn 'Quarterback' Hudson had joined the glee club. And he was a hell of a lot better at singing, than he was with Spanish. Alex smiled as she watched them perform _You're The One That I Want_. She absolutely _adored_ Grease. She let out a snort as Rachel threw her lyric sheets to the floor and strutted around the glee club members that stood between her and Finn. Choking on her laughter, Alex pulled out her phone recording as Rachel ran her hand through Kurt's hair and down his face. He looked murderous as he looked to a laughing Alex in her seat as he tried to fix his hair.

Alex's eyes widened as Rachel pushed Artie forward and he shot across the stage only to be stopped by Will before he could topple off the edge. _What on earth did Rachel have against Artie?_ She smirked at Finns terrified expression as Rachel finally reached him. His eyes where wide when she pulled him away from his spot and started to make him shimmy with her.

"Oh, he'll to the no!" Mercedes suddenly shouted, pushing the two apart "Look, I'm not down with this background singing nonsense. I'm Beyoncé. I ain't no Kelly Rowland."

"You tell 'em Queen B!" Alex hollered, completely amused. The rest of the glee club snickered apart Rachel who was still in shock from being interrupted.

Will shot his goddaughter a look before turning back to Mercedes "Okay, look, Mercedes, it's just one song."

"I wonder if that's what they said to Michelle." Alex muttered to herself curiously, thoughts consumed with Destiny's Child songs.

Kurt shrugged "And it's the first time we've been kind of good." He added.

Mercedes took a deep breath before turning to look at Finn "Okay, you're good, white boy. I'll give you that. But you better bring it. Let's run it again."

Will laughed in relief "All right, let's do it. From the top."

* * *

Alex sighed as heard Will and Terri argue about money and glee club from Terri's craft room. Alex snorted every time she walked past that damn room. It was filled with glue guns and macaroni.

"Is it always like that?" Minho questioned, his face across her laptop screen.

Alex groaned as she stretched across her bed, elbows on her mattress with her head in her palms. "Lately yeah. I swear every time she opens her mouth, a little more of my uncle Wills soul gets sucked in."

Minho snorted "Anyway, I still can't believe Finn joined glee."

Alex winced "What do you think the football team will say?"

Minho pursed his lips "Puck won't be happy..."

"I just don't get what the big deal is, _it's just singing_. Why is it cool, as long as you end up on MTV?" Alex groaned.

Minho shrugged "Small town, small minds."

"Ooh! That's reminds me, I have _got_ to send you a video of Rachel and Kurt. It's glorious." She gushed, reaching across the bed for her phone "There, sent! Terri got ice cream for desert tonight to cheer herself up after a long four hour shift at Sheets-N-Things," she started making Minho snort "So I'm going to get some while you watch that, be right back." She finished sliding off her bed.

* * *

Grinning as she looked at her bowl filled with frozen goodness she made her way back to her room. Moaning at the taste of mint chocolate chip, she settled herself on her bed "I swear, once I've finished this ice cream, you'll be able to carve me at Halloween."

Realising Minho never responded, Alex's eyebrows furrowed "Minho why are you so qui-" she froze as her chocolate eyes met another pair "You are not Minho..."

The boy grinned sheepishly "No... I'm Mike. I was walking by when my mom called him, told me to wait here to tell you."

Alex nodded, cheeks heating up "Right, Mike... the brother. I'm Alex." She introduced awkwardly waving.

Mike chuckled "Right, Alex... the best friend." He mimicked sending her a teasing smile.

Alex breathed out a laugh, starting to relax "Yeah I suppose that's what I am."

Mike opened his mouth to speak just as Minho returned "Thanks man, sorry Alex." He said sitting down on the seat that Mike stood up from at his entrance.

Alex chuckled "It's fine, finally met your brother."

Minho shook his "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Alex laughed, eating a spoonful of ice cream as Mike slapped the back of his head "Hey! I was just kidding!"

Mike chuckled "I know." He started looking down at his brother as he rubbed his head in pain before bending to look at the screen "It was nice meeting you Alex." He said, shooting the girl a dimpled grin.

Alex smiled back "You too Mike. Have a good night."

She watched as the tall boy walked towards Minho's door before pausing and turning his head back with a smirk that had Alex's heart racing "Night Pumpkin."

Minho gaped as as he looked after his brothers retreating back before looking at a red faced Alex "What. was. _that_?!"

Alex shook her head, trying to rid her cheeks of the blush that coated them "So did you watch the video?"

* * *

Alex scanned through the program for the performance at Carmel High School. Will along with Emma Pilsbury, the schools kooky guidance councillor, had decided to take the glee club on a field trip to see the neighbouring glee clubs performance. They all sat in a row inside the schools auditorium, she crossed one leg over the other trying to find a more comfortable position as she sat in between Kurt and Mercedes.

She looked up as Will leaned over Miss Pilsbury so the students could hear him "Hey, guys, so this is supposed to be our competition," he started using quotation marks "but, uh, I honestly don't think that they've got the talent that we've got. But let's be a good audience, all right? Give 'em some of that old McKinley High respect."

"Please give a warm Buckeye State welcome to last year's regional champions, Vocal Adrenaline!" Everyone clapped as they looked forward, towards the stage as the announcement came threw the speakers.

Alex's jaw dropped in awe as the large group of students started. Their vocals and dance moves were amazing as they performed _Rehab_. The auditorium was filled with cheers and applause as they gave the group a standing ovation while the New Directions sat frozen in their seats, completely stunned.

"We're d-d-doomed." Tina stuttered.

All Alex could do was nod.

* * *

During the intermission, Alex noticed Finn walk away in a daze. Following him outside, weaving through students, she tried to catch up as he passed by a group of Carmel High drummers.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. You've got the power here, okay? You-you don't have to do this." She heard Finn plead as she reached the corner of the building he had disappeared behind. She gasped as she turned just as the group she recognised as the jocks from her first day by the dumpster open fire with their paint ball guns as they cornered Finn against the wall.

Grabbing a gun off the nearest football player she stood in front of a green covered Finn "When will you guys learn?" She sighed shaking her head in disappointment.

The boys watched nervously as she held the gun in front of her "You won't be able to shoot all of us. It's nearly empty." The gun less jock said, gesturing to the gun.

Alex smiled "I only need to hit one." She said before suddenly lowering her gun and shooting.

Every boy winced as Puck crumpled to the ground, a splat of green paint right across the crotch of his jeans. Alex smirked before grabbing a shocked Finns arm and dragging him away from a groaning Puck and his band of fearful jocks.

Finn gaped down at the small brunette pulling him along "That. was. _Awesome_!" He gushed making Alex laugh "Seriously, you where like... Han Solo or something!"

Alex looked up at him, raising an eyebrow amused "Does that make you Princess Leia or Chewbaca in this situation."

Finn thought for moment "Yeah I don't think I could pull off those hair buns." He admitted, waving his free hand around his head to emphasise his point.

Alex nodded "Chewie it is."

* * *

After a long day, Will and Alex finally arrived home. Alex followed after her godfather to find Terri waiting for them with champagne. Above her was a banner that read "Congratulations"

Terri grinned at her husband "There's my baby."

"Wow, honey. This is amazing. What-what's the congratulations for? The kids haven't won anything yet." Will retorted, sharing a confused look with Alex.

Terri smiled "I'm pregnant."

Alex gaped as Will breathed out a laugh before it suddenly smacked it him the face "Really?"

"Yeah." Terri confirmed grinning.

"Terri, don't mess with me. Oh my God, this is amazing. We're going to be a family. Oh my God. Oh! Can't believe it." Will cheered pulling his wife into a hug.

Alex smiled at the scene "Congratulations guys, I'm so happy for you."

The couple turned to the teenager with matching grins across their faces "Come here you." Will told her holding out a hand. She walked across the room and took his hand as he pulled her into a group hug with Terri "I just want you to know that this doesn't change anything, you're still apart of the family." He said looking down at the teenager as she stood between the two "our family." He added looking at his wife.

Alex looked up at Terri who was smiling genuinely as she looked down at her nemesis' daughter "Always honey." She promised.

* * *

Alex was in a state of shock as she sat in the auditorium with the glee club.

"You're leaving us? When?" Artie asked with a frown.

"Well, I've given my two weeks' notice, but I promise I'm gonna find you guys a great replacement before I go." Will replied making Alex purse her lips. She knew why he was doing this, she just wished he didn't have to.

"Is this 'cause those Carmel kids were so good? Because we can work harder." Mercedes tried to persuade.

"This isn't fair, Mr. Schuester. We can't do this without you." Rachel complained.

Finn furrowed his eyebrow in thought "So does that mean that I don't have to be in the club anymore or…?" He trailed odd noticing the looks he was receiving from everyone around him.

Will sighed "This isn't about you guys. Being an adult is about having to make difficult choices. It's not like high school. Sometimes you have to give up the things that you love. One day you guys are going to grow up and understand that. I have loved being your teacher."

The group sat in silence as they watched Will make his way up the steps and out of the auditorium. "I c-can't be-b-believe it." Tina stuttered.

Alex shook her head, blowing out a breath "Me neither."

* * *

"Thank you... _Aunt..._ Terri." Alex mumbled, holding her cell between her ear and shoulder, biting her lip as she put the books she didn't need for the night in her locker. Her lips twitched into a smile as she heard Terri gasp on the other end when she called her aunt. She had never, ever done it before.

"You're welcome honey, see you at home." Terri replied, smile clear in her voice.

Alex sighed as she hung up, placing her phone in her back pocket before shutting her locker with a bang. Spinning in her feet she headed towards the teachers lounge where she agreed to meet her godfather.

"Hey kiddo." Will greeted, peeling himself off the wall as she approached.

Alex smiled up at him as they walked "Listen Uncle Will, I know you're looking for a new job to get more money for the baby but why can't you stay here? I got a job at Sheets-N-Things and I -"

"Woah, woah! Alex you got a job? I told you I wouldn't let you help pay for glee." He reminded the brunette, frowning as he looked down at her.

Alex nodded "I know. It's not for glee. It's for me, you and Terri have took me in. I got a job to help pay for that and my new baby cousin."

Will smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders "Sweetie that is so nice of you but you don't need to do that."

"I know, but I want too." Alex assured him.

Will shook his head with a sigh, opening his mouth to respond when the two paused. They could hear singing. Sharing a look the two followed the sound to the auditorium. Alex grinned at the sight. The Glee Club had gotten the school band together and choreographed their own performance. Decked in red shirts and jeans, the group sung and dance their own rendition of _Don't Stop Believing_.

Alex made her way closer to the stage with Will as the performance came to an end. As the light dimmed and darkness encased at the finale, Will and Alex started clapping.

The groups heads shot up at the sound and watched as the two stepped closer "Good, guys. It's a nine." Will told them.

"Eh," Alex started, lifting her hand in a so-so motion "I'd give it a seven... seven and a half." She teased, sending the group a smirk.

Will smiled at her before turning back to the stage "We need a ten. Rachel, you need to hit the ones and the fives. Finn, I think if we worked on it, you could hit a high "B."

Finn nodded "So does this mean you're staying?

Will looked at Alex who nodded with a smile "It would kill me to see you win nationals without me." He admitted making the group grin happily "From the top!"


	7. Le Freaks

"I can't believe you really bought that." Alex groaned as she sat in Will's passenger seat on the way to school.

Will chuckled "Why not? It's great!"

Alex sent him a look "What on earth is great about a license plate saying glee?"

Will grinned "It's great because it's mine."

Alex cringed as she heard the exhaust drag across ground as they pulled into the school parking lot. Slumping down in her seat as Will waved at passing students who were gawking at the run down car "See they love it!" He exclaimed happily, gesturing to the cluster of students laughing as they pointed to the bumper "They think it's funny too."

Smirking she got out of the car, walking alongside her godfather. "Mr. Schuester!" Alex groaned as Rachel approached, wheeling a hot pink suitcase behind her.

Will nudged Alex with a small chuckle "Yeah?"

Rachel grinned "I went to the library and I got some sheet music, and I wanted to run some songs by you that feature me heavily on lead vocal."

"Shocker." Alex muttered sarcastically.

WIll grinned, overhearing his goddaughter before clearing his throat "Thanks, Rach, but I already got one picked out." He told her, pausing as he dug through his bag. Alex decided to wait with him as Finn had appeared at Rachel's side, rolling the suitcase for her. She shook her, she could practically picture the little hearts in Rachel's eyes as she looked up at Finn.

Will finally found the song sheets and held them up victoriously only to see Rachel's retreating back, disappearing with Finn in the distance. Alex nudged him with a smile before gesturing to the group approaching.

Mercedes was laughing as she walked with Tina, pushing Artie in front of her. "Hey." Alex greeted, giving the three a smile,

"Morning, guys." Will grinned.

Mercedes shot the two a smile whilst Tina waved "Hey, Alex, Mr. Schue. We're just learning some runs." She informed them while Alex and Artie shared a fist bump.

Will raised an eyebrow "Oh, yeah?"

Mercedes nodded before starting to vocalise with Tina, Artie and Will joining in.

Alex laughed "Okay Beyoncé."

"With the finger, huh?" Will teased, mocking the movement.

The group laughed "Pretty fly for a white guy." Mercedes complimented, linking her arms with Alex.

"See ya later Uncle Will!" Alex called, getting pulled away by her friends.

Will smiled and waved "Bye guys! Don't be late for rehearsal this afternoon!"

* * *

Alex cringed as she meant against the piano in choir room. The glee club were rehearsing _Le Freak_ by Chic. She seriously never wanted to see Rachel Berry roll her hips again. She was scarred for life.

"Energy, guys! It's disco. Good with the hands. John Travolta hands. All right. We're freaking out. Let's go. And up and out and down. Good. Good. Good. Good, guys." Will exclaimed.

Alex winced when Rachel kicked her leg up into the air, barely missing Mercedes face. "Whoa, whoa!" Mercedes started and the music stopped "Hell to the nah! First of all, you try to bust my face again, and I will cut you!" She warned Rachel before turning to Will "And, also, this song is terrible."

Will shook his head " No, no, no. It's not the song. You guys just need to get into it."

Kurt crossed his arms annoyed "No, it's the song. It's really gay." Alex snorted.

Artie nodded "We need modern music, Mr. Schue."

Will sighed "I'm sorry, guys. We don't have time to discuss this. We're doing this song this Friday at the pep assembly."

The group was wide eyed and Alex bit her lip "In front of the whole school?" Tina asked incredulously.

Will grinned, mistaking her outburst as excitement "Exactly!"

Kurt gaped "They're gonna throw food at us. And I just had a facial."

Rachel frowned "I'll press charges if that happens." She warned Will.

Will shook his head "Guys. I can't express to you how important this assembly is."

Finn looked upset and Alex and Rachel both looked at him in concern. The rest were preoccupied in their own state of horror at the situation.

"We need recruits. There are six of you. We need twelve to qualify for regionals. We have no choice or the club is over. I know you guys don't like this song, but we took nationals back in '93 with "Freak Out." It's a crowd-pleaser. Trust me. From the top." Will instructed, turning to the piano man. Alex felt guilty once again. Now they needed more members to keep the club and there she was... But she couldn't join. She want ready.

Finn gulped "I'm dead."

* * *

Will and Terri had just gotten back from looking at houses when Will found Alex sitting on the bay window in her bedroom, hugging a pillow to her chest. "Hey kiddo. What's up?" He questioned softly, taking a seat in front if her.

Alex sighed as she looked up at her godfather "I just feel awful... Because I'm here, you have to buy a new house so there's room for the baby..."

Will shook his head "Sweetheart don't think like that. It's not your fault, besides Terri is very happy about the idea of moving into her dream house." The two chuckled softly before Alex looked down "But that's not all is it?" He questioned upon seeing her expression.

Alex shook her head "It's about glee... You guys need more members or you'll lose the club and I- I should join but... I can't. There's just this part inside of me that won't let me."

Will gave her a sad smile "It's called grief." Alex looked up him. He pointed to her heart "It's right in there and it effects everything. It won't ever fully go away but it will get better... One day you'll enjoy music again. You'll start singing and feel your heart lighten... You'll dance and you'll feel free."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Alex gave Finn a high five as she entered the choir room "Chewie."

Finn chuckled as he looked down at the girl "Han."

Alex winked at Artie as she sat down beside him before watching Kurt and Mercedes bicker as he turned back to talk to Tina.

"You need to call me before you dress yourself." Kurt told the girl.

Mercedes rolled her brown orbs "Whatever. Whatever"

Kurt sent her a look "You look like a Technicolor zebra." Alex snickered as she looked over Mercedes outfit and couldn't help but agree.

"You're a hater. That's what you are." She scoffed.

Kurt crossed him arms "I look like I'm a part of it."

"You're trying to copy me."

"It looks like I planned it."

Mercedes nodded "You know what, if your hair was longer, you'd have curls."

"All right, guys. How about a little Kanye?" Will greeted and everyone cheered.

He handed out the lyric sheets and Mercedes gasped in excitement "For the assembly?"

Will shook his head "No. We won't be ready in time. We're still doing disco. But we can fold this into our repertoire and it'll be awesome at regionals. Communication is the foundation of any successful music group. If we're gonna succeed, we need to communicate. You guys said you wanted modern music, I listened."

"Mr. Schue, we'd really like to not do disco at the assembly." Artie tried once again.

"Finn, you're gonna take the solo." Will ignored Artie.

Alex smirked as she looked at the boy beside her "Apparently he doesn't always listen. She let out a laugh as Artie pushed her face away with a grin.

Finn looked terrified "What? No, I- I can't do the solo, Mr. Schue. I'm still learning how to walk and sing at the same time." Alex grinned, amused whilst the rest except Rachel snickered.

Will pulled of his jacket "No problem. I'll walk you through it."

The glee club shared looks as they hollered "Ooh!"

Mercedes smirked "Challenge."

"Hey, Mercedes. You know this?" Will asked.

Mercedes grinned "Oh, I got this." She cleared her throat before starting to sing _Gold Digger._ The group were in awe as Mercedes belted out in acapella. Alex fanned herself before mock bowing along with Tina as they grinned at their friends talent. Soon the rest of the glee club joined in, with Will taking the lead. Alex didn't even notice as she tapped her foot absentmindedly to the rhythm, watching the group follow along to her godfathers choreography.

When the song ended Alex clapped "Kanye Who?" She joked and they all laughed breathing heavily.

Will grinned "All right, just like that. Ready?"

* * *

Exiting biology. Alex linked her arm with Minho's "I overheard my uncle Will and aunt Terri last night. He's been looking for another job to help pay for their new house. He took a job as the schools night time janitor."

Minho's eyebrows raised "Seriously? Aw man that sucks."

"I know, I'm skipping the glee practice today, have my first shift at Sheets 'N' Things." She groaned.

Minho snickered "Now, now. You can't be pulling a face like that in the retail industry."

Alex pushed him to the side "Shut up." She laughed.

"You know Finn was trying to get Mike and I to join glee at football practice yesterday." Minho commented.

Alex raised an eyebrow "Seriously? Finn Hudson? Huh. Didn't think he had it in him... So?"

Minho's brows furrowed "So what?"

Alex sighed "So... Are you or Mike going to join?"

Minho grimaced "I don't know. We know you guys need the numbers and we fell bad but we kinda suck at singing. But Mike's a great dancer, he taught me a few moves and I can pull my own weight but he's something else."

Alex was shocked "You guys dance? Why did you never tell me?"

Minho shrugged "I didn't want to pressure you into talking about something you don't feel comfortable doing right now."

Alex sent her friend a soft smile "You've got to show me sometime.. But seriously, you and Mike should really considering auditioning... You've got nothing to worry about- they need the numbers and my uncle Will accepts everyone."

Minho sent her a sarcastic smile "Oh yes, I'm so relieved my lack of talent won't prevent me from jointing a group who sing disco and get slushie facials."

Alex chuckled, throwing her head back "Aw man, those must really suck and I feel awful, I really do but I found Rachel in the bathroom the other day and she was blue. _Literally_. Like a little smurf."

Minho laughed along with her "Look I'll talk to Mike and we'll think about it. No promises though."

* * *

Rachel stood, wooden gavel in hand before the glee club as they sat in the stands in the school gym, all were present except for Alex and Will. "I officially call this meeting of Glee Club in session." She opened, banging the gavel down.

Artie frowned "But Mr. Schuester isn't here. And where is Alex?"

"Alex started working today." Kurt answered.

Artie hummed in appreciation "Gettin' dolla'"

Rachel shook her head "Mr. Schuester isn't coming. I paid a freshman to ask him for help with irregular verbs." Rachel told him.

Mercedes scoffed "I'm so sick of hearing you squawk, Eva Perón."

"Let her talk." Finn said before nodding at Rachel in encouragement.

Rachel smiled "I have another idea for the assembly."

"Can I, once again, stress my most strenuous objections to this attempted suicide?" Artie spoke up.

Rachel shook her head "They're not gonna kill us. Because we're gonna give them what they want."

Kurt frowned "Blood?"

Rachel grinned "Better. Sex."

* * *

Alex tapped her foot as she sat in the bleachers beside Minho. The whole school was waiting for the start if the assembly.

"So, I heard you joined the world of employment." Alex looked up to see Mike standing above her. "How was your first day?" He questioned taking the empty seat beside her. Minho smirked like he knew something at his brother and friend before turning and making conversation with another freshman on the football team that sat behind them.

Alex groaned "I never knew there were so many shades of white!"

Mike laughed "So is the retail life in your future?"

"I don't think I could handle 'the customer is always right!' for the rest of my life." She admitted with a laugh "What about you, what's in your future?"

Mike sighed "Med school."

Alex frowned "Doesn't sound like you're too excited about that?"

Mike looked her in the eyes for a moment "It's not really what I want... It what's my dad expects though."

"You should do what you love. That's all that matters." Alex shrugged.

Mike smiled "And what do you love?"

Alex sighed "I don't know anymore."

Mike grabbed her small hand in his larger, rough one "You'll figure it out... I'll help."

Alex was frozen as she looked down at their intertwined hands. She shook her head and glanced up to look at Mike. When their eyes connected, brown with brown, everything stopped. It was just them.

A screech overhead knocked them out of their trance, Alex blinked, turning to see Principal Figgins tapping the microphone in front of the curtained stage as the crowds chittering died down "Silence, children. Silence. First, an announcement. The toilets are broken again. We are fixing the problem. But let me warn you. There will be zero tolerance for anyone soiling school grounds. We're not going to have a repeat of the last time. We have a treat for you guys today. Mr. Schuester."

Alex clapped as her godfather made his way forward "Yay, Glee! Glee kids, hooray!" She snorted along with Minho as Miss Pillsbury cheered.

"Uh, hi. Uh, when I went to school here, Glee Club ruled this place. And we're on our way back. But we need some recruits to join the party. Now, I can tell you all about how great Glee is, but, uh, I think I'm gonna let some friends of mine show you instead." He introduced, waving hand to the curtain before taking a seat.

Alex smiled as the glee club were revealed, deck in blue, black and denim. When the music for _Push It_ started, Alex's jaw dropped "Oh, dear." She mumbled.

"What is it?" Mike asked as he glanced over at her.

"They were meant to sing disco." Minho answered for her, cringing at the lewd choreography.

Alex grimaced "How many times this week will I have to watch Rachel Berry roll her hips?!" She threw her arms up. The footballers behind her chuckled overhearing.

"You can roll your hips for me anytime." A voice purred beside her head.

She looked back to see Puck smirking at her "Do I need to get the paintball gun Noah?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The boys around them snickered, including Mike and Minho as Puck raised his hands in surrender and slunk back in his seat. Turning back to the performance just in time to see Rachel bend over in front of Finn as he started wrapping "Poor Chewie."

Minho shook his head "I can't believe you want us to join that." He commented gesturing between himself and his brother.

"I'm so sorry."

Everything was silent as their performance came to an end. Everyone gaped as the glee club breathed heavily, looking around nervously at the silent students. That was until Jacob Israel stood up from the stands "Yes!"

Everyone minus the Cheerios was quick to follow as they stood up, bursting into cheers and applause. Alex couldn't see the stage anymore as everyone stood around her, it was only her, Mike and Minho that didn't move. "My uncle Will is going to be so pissed." Both boys nodded silently in agreement, still in shock from the performance.

It was at that moment that Alex realised, Mike had never let go of her hand.


	8. Man Band

"So you're not moving?" Minho questioned Alex, as they made their way to English.

Alex shook her head "Nope. Terri decided to turn her craft room into the nursery. Surprisingly selfless of her."

Minho smiled "Do they know what she's having yet?"

"A boy." Alex grinned "I'm so excited and I'm just so happy Will gets to be a dad. He'll be so great."

Entering the half filled classroom, the two took their seats at the back "Speaking of Mr. Schue, what happened with the glee club?"

Alex groaned as she pulled her notebook out of her backpack "I swear Coach Sylvester has this freaky obsession with my uncle, so she complained to Principal Figgins and it turns out a lot of the parents had a problem with their performance...so now they can only sings songs with 'Jesus' or 'balloon' in the title." She answered, shaking her head.

Minho winced "Yikes."

"I don't know how they're going to get anyone to join now."

* * *

"They seriously call themselves 'The Unholy Trinity'?" Alex asked Will as the two packed up their stuff at the end of the day. The rest of the Spanish class had already left, not wasting a second once the bell rang.

Will chuckled "Yeah, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce."

Alex nodded wide eyed "Woaw. Cheerleaders in glee club."

"I know! I was so surprised, especially since Sue hates us...But they were really good and stuck to Prinicpal Figgins list, so I'm giving Quinn the solo."

Alex raised an eyebrow "Rachel is not going to be happy."

Will sighed "Well it's not all about Rachel."

"I know that, but diva doesn't." Alex laughed making Will join in "I better go, Finn's giving me a ride home."

Will smiled "See you at home kiddo."

Alex smiled as she walked away. _Home... Doesn't sound just as wrong as it used to._

* * *

Alex paused as she walked by the auditorium. She could hear music. Quietly making her way rough the door she raised an eyebrow as she saw Rachel on stage, Mercedes and Tina swaying behind her.

Rachel emotions poured through like a tidal wave as she sang _Take A Bow_. Alex couldn't help but feel bad for her, also curious as to who had hurt the girl. Frowning to herself in thought, she turned around and made her way out of the auditorium.

* * *

Alex smiled as she saw Finn leaning against his truck, head down as he tapped away on his phone "Chewie!"

The boy jumped, jolting his head back, eyes wide before a smile overtook his face as he saw Alex approach "Hey Han."

"Thanks for waiting and giving me a ride." She smiled, adjusting the strap of her backpack on her shoulder.

Finn gave a her dimpled grin "It's no problem, we just need to wait on Quinn, then we can go."

Alex nodded "Yeah -"

"Finn!" A voice called. Alex turned to see a girl dressed in a red Cheerios uniform, her blonde hair pulled back into a curled, high ponytail, smiling as she made her way over "Who's this?" She questioned, eyebrow raised as she looked down at Alex suspiciously.

Finn smiled "This is Alex."

Quinns eyes lightened in realisation "Oh! I've heard so much about you!" She gushed, a genuine smile on her pretty face.

Alex laughed "I've heard a lot about you too... Like that fact you joined glee?"

Finn looked shocked, whilst a mischievous glint appeared in Quinn's green eyes "You're in glee?" Finn gulped.

Quinn nodded, a smirk pulling at her lips "Yup! With Santana and Brittany. Now _you and I_ can be together, all the time."

Alex chuckled to herself, hearing the territorial undertone to Quinn's words. She would be making sure Rachel Berry kept her paws to herself. Glee just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

"You kissed Berry?!" Alex shouted as Finn drove towards her apartment building. They had just dropped Quinn off when Finn blurted it out.

Finn winced "It just happened... We were rehearsing in the auditorium at lunch and she had this picnic all set out and she was just... ugh I dunno!"

"Finn you have a girlfriend... You can't do stuff like that." She reminded him softly. Alex sighed to herself, _Finn was the one who hurt Rachel... The song was all about him_.

Finn frowned "I know that...I do! I told Rachel not to tell anyone. It won't happen again. I'm with Quinn and that's it."

Alex sighed "Did you think of how that would hurt Rachel?"

Finn let out a groan, his grip on the steering wheel tightening "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I know that. Just... be careful Finn."

* * *

Alex was eating dinner with Will and Terri. Will's parents Vance and Valerie Schuester had came to visit. The pair had gushed over how grown up Alex was after not seeing her since she was little. Sharing stories from Will and Maria's highschool day's much to Terri's chargrin. When Valerie asked her son about the glee club and how many solos Alex had been given, the teenager was forced to give a brief explanation of her feelings towards the subject. Dinner had been eaten in an awkward silence since then.

Valerie cleared her throat "When did you start cooking, Terri?" Alex's shoulder slumped in relief as conversation started back up and was turned away from her and her grief. Will sent her a side smile sharing her feelings.

Terri smiled, thankful for the attention "Oh, it's just hamburger casserole...Look out for bones."

Valerie slightly cringed whilst Will laughed "I'm sorry. I, um...I can't hold it in any longer." He started, standing up "Um Mom, Dad. Terri's pregnant." He announced.

Terri gaped as she dropped her fork with a clatter "What?"

"It's a boy." Will grinned.

Valerie squealed "Oh! Our first grandbaby!" She cooed, letting out a giddy laugh as she stood to pull her son into a hug

"Oh, that's fantastic!" Vance gushed, hugging his daughter in law.

Terri was wide eyed "Thank you, yeah." She told the man, before turning to her husband "Sweetheart. Honey?"

Will smiled as he pulled away from his mothers embrace "Yeah?"

Terri raised an eyebrow "I thought we weren't going to tell anybody yet?" Alex sheepishly continued to eat her casserole, she had already spilled the beans to Minho.

Vance waved her off "Oh your secret is safe with me. I spent six months in the Hanoi Hilton, never said a word. Am I right, doodle?"

"That's right, honey." Valerie confirmed as the four adults chuckled. Alex was lost, she didn't have clue what they were talking about.

Terri smiled "Oh. Yeah, we're going to turn the craft room into the nursery."

Valerie gasped "Show me!"

"Okay." Terri nodded, pulling the woman away and down the hall.

Alex looked up to see Vance smiling at his son "I uh, I'll leave you two alone, bond over the baby and what not." She said earning a smile from the two as she started to walk away before suddenly spinning on her feet "Sorry. Hold on!" She started, picking up her plate and fork "And..." She dragged the 'n' as she shuffled to the door "go!" She finished, hearing the deep chuckles behind her as she made her way to her room.

* * *

"Five, six, seven, eight. Step and step. Step and step. And turn it around. Down and up. And hit, hit down hit." Will called as the glee club tried to follow his choreography. Alex winced as they fumbled.

Rachel sighed "Can we stop, please?"

"Please do." Alex mumbled, the awful dancing being repeated in her head. The Cheerios overheard, all three sending her a smirk.

"You don't have to ask me every time for permission to go to the bathroom, Rachel. You can just go." Will told her.

Rachel shook her head "It's not my bladder. It's the choreography."

Will frowned "Okay, what's wrong with the choreography?"

 _So much._ Alex thought before the pang of guilt hit her. _I could help... But I'm too afraid._

"We can't compete with vocal adrenaline with these steps. You're a great vocal coach, Mr. Shue, But you're not a a trained choreographer. That's what we need to be the best. We need Dakota Stanley." Alex pursed her lips wondering if it was really Rachel who thought that or had the Cheerios got into her head.

"Just because he understudied doesn't mean he ever performed." Will retorted.

Quinn smiled stepping forward "Did you ever perform, Mr. Schuester? After high school. Did you even try?" Alex frowned as she looked towards her silent godfather, feeling bad for him as he was put on the spot. She knew he lacked confidence and hoped one day he would grow out of it and realise his talent.

* * *

"A boy band?" Alex questioned incredulously as she helped Will tidy up around the apartment before his friends arrived.

"It's not a boy band." He retorted, stacking the magazines on the coffee table neatly.

"Sorry," Alex held up her hands in mock defence "a _man_ band."

Will sent her a look "It's an all male acapella group."

Alex snorted "Right okay, sounds way cooler."

Will grinned as he threw a pillow from the couch at her, the two laughing as it hit her head. Will watched as she titled her head back in mirth, before holding a hand were the pillow had connected. All he could see in that moment was Maria. His heart swelled at the thought of his best friend. The grief was overwhelming but having her daughter in his life was helping him slowly heal. Glee club was helping him heal. He only hoped one day, glee could do the same for Alex and that she would realise that even though Maria was no longer with them, that it was okay to _live_.

* * *

Alex groaned as she heard moaning come from the next room. She rolled over and grabbed her earphones from the bedside table. This was becoming a regular Tuesday night event. Ever since Terri had gotten her scan, she had been eager to get her husband into bed. Alex sighed, _It's almost like she wants twins._

* * *

Two weeks. That's how long _Acafellas_ had been a thing. Alex was conflicted as she watched Will detach himself from glee and instead focus on his man band. She knew he was hurt by their lack of faith in his dance ability and his already low confidence had taken a hit.

Alex sat on top of the piano as Finn messed around with the keys. As the door opened, everyone turned their attention upwards "He's not coming." Rachel stated. Alex sighed, shoulders slumping.

Finn stood up "What happened?" Alex folded her arms as Rachel explained how Will had responded to her apology, telling them to go ahead and hire Dakota "Of course he doesn't want anything to do with us after you kicked him in the nads." Finn ranted angrily.

Rachel gestured to the cookies she sat set down on the piano "Then why did he thank me?" Alex scoffed.

Santana smiled "The goal is to win. And now that Mr. Schuester has agreed to let us hire Dakota Stanley, we can." Alex rolled her eyes at the cheerleader. Over the last few rehearsals the two girls had got along just fine. Santana made the first move, quick to interrogate Alex about her relationship with Puck. Santana knew her boyfriend wasn't faithful but that didn't mean she had to like it. She had also heard about the paintball incident and had major respect for the brunette's attitude. So when Alex was unphased by her bitchy attitude and gave her an equally as bitchy retort, Santana smirked and welcomed having a new friend.

Alex was surprised when Minho had told her she was a legend in the locker room because of shooting Puck. Quinn had also passed on the story to the cheer squad, having heard it from Finn. The blonde liked Alex, she knew she had nothing to worry about between her and Finn. It was purely platonic, she could see Finn saw her as a little sister.

"He doesn't actually want you guys to hire somebody else." Alex said looking them all in the eye.

Finn nodded "He just doesn't have the confidence to coach us anymore. Guys are real sensitive when it comes to this kind of stuff."

Rachel gaped "And that's my fault?"

Finn raised an eyebrow "Do you see anyone else in here with a plate of 'I'm sorry' cookies?"

"It's your fault for being so susceptible to manipulation." Alex added, shooting a knowing look at Quinn and Santana who smirked shamelessly at their new friend

Quinn looked away from Alex, her face going blank as she stood from her chair "I'm bored. All those in favor of hiring Dakota Stanley?"

Alex sighed as she watched everyone but Finn raise their hands. No one but the Cheerios could look her in the eye as they did so. "I hope you realise the mistake you're making." Shaking her head, she pulled herself off the piano and silently left the choir room.

* * *

"Are you still mad?" Kurt questioned Alex as he pulled open his locker.

Alex sighed as she turned away from her own to look beside her at him and Mercedes "I was never mad... Just disappointed."

The two winced theatrically "Girl stop, that's so much worse." Mercedes pleaded.

Alex chuckled shaking her head. Kurt raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow "You know, if you actually joined glee, you could choreograph for us." He suggested hopefully, Mercedes nodding enthusiastically in agreement.

Alex sighed "Stop, I already feel guilty enough." She grumbled, rummaging through her locker to find the text books she needed.

Her friends shared a sad look before Kurt busied himself with his own locker. Mercedes sighed as she leant against the row of locker "Have you ever kissed anybody?"

Alex raised an eyebrow as she looked around to see what had promoted the topic, snorting as she spotted Puck and Santana down the hall. Kurt paused "Yes. If by someone you mean the tender crook of my elbow." Alex shook her head, breathing out a chuckle "No, I haven't. But I want to."

Alex watched as Mercedes stared at Puck and Santana kissing before sighing and stepping in front of her line of vision "All right, stop it right there, Beyonce."

Mercedes let out a grin as Kurt chuckled "We are in glee club. That means we are at the bottom of the social heap. Special ed kids will get more play than we will. The only thing that gets me by is my knowledge that we are superior to all of them." He told her.

The two girls laughed before Mercedes was turning to Alex "You never answered the question, have you ever kissed somebody?"

Alex let out a sigh "Yeah, I had a boyfriend back in Canada." She admitted.

Kurt gasped "Details, right now!"

"His name was Ryan. We dated all through middle school... If you could call it that, I mean we held hands and went on dates to the movies that our parents chauffeured." she chuckled and the others joining in.

"So what happened?" Mercedes questioned as Alex stepped back to shut her locker.

Turning on her spot to face her friends Alex smiled "At the start of the summer we decided we worked better as friends... Wanted to leave ourselves open to the possibilities high school brought."

Kurt hummed "Very mature."

Alex shared an amused smiled with Mercedes "Do you guys still talk?"

Alex nodded "Yeah, he's pretty much the only one I still talk to from back home... He lost his mom too so he understands, it's easy to talk to him. Everyone else in Canada acts like I'm the most fragile thing in the world."

Kurt and Mercedes sent her a smile as they each looped their arms through one of hers "What are you wearing on our operation Dakota Stanley field trip?" Kurt questioned Mercedes, knowing Alex wouldn't be going.

"Is there a dress code?" Mercedes raised her brows.

Kurt shook his head "No, but every moment of your life Is an opportunity for fashion. We'll hit the mall after school. Meet me at lunch." He declared, pulling Alex away down the hallway they both need to go through to get to their respective classes.

"Bye!" Alex called with a soft laugh, noticing Quinn and Santana approach Mercedes as she was being dragged away.

* * *

Alex nodded along to the beat as she watched the _Acafellas_ perform their rendition of _Poison_. They had gotten a slot at Benchwarmer's Sport's Bar and Will had invited his parents to come along and join her and Terri. The four sat a table with Emma Pilsbury sitting in front of them. Alex wondered if she was cheering for Will or Ken Tenaka, the schools football coach and Emma's current boyfriend. She had noticed the look of awe in the red heads eyes every time she looked at Will around school. All she could think was that it was like Rachel and Finn.

Cheering along with the crowd as the group finished their performance, she smiled as she saw the grin on Will's face. _Acafellas_ had really helped with his confidence and she couldn't be more grateful.

Alex watched as Emma hesitated in her clapping before shaking her head "Yay Ken! Ken Tenaka!" Alex wasn't the only one who noticed. Terri was watching the guidance counsellor like a hawk.

Shaking her head she left the two women to fawn over Will as she made her way to a table in the corner, passing Principal Figgins as she did so. Vance had made a CD, _Meet The Acafellas._ He had brought seventeen copies to sell. Alex smiled amused as she handed over a ten dollar bill and grabbed a copy.

Alex grinned as she handed over the last copy, all seventeen were now gone "Thank you, enjoy!"

"Acafellas!" Valerie sang after the customer. Alex chuckled, the woman was quite tipsy after having a few glasses.

The three grinned as Will approached "Hey! Son," Vance started, pulling him into a group hug. Alex struggled to breathe as her lungs were squished in the middle "this is huge." He continued pulling back and Alex took a huge gulp of air "We just sold all 17 copies of your cd."

Valerie grinned "I didn't even have to show any of them my bosoms." Alex snorted out a laugh as both men blinked in shock

Vance clapped her shoulder with a small chuckle "Doodle honey, you go get yourself a Sanka. Yeah."

His wife nodded, feeling buzzed "Okay."

"Thanks, mom." Will smiled as she stumbled away.

The two chuckled and Alex took a swift step back, just in time as he pulled his son into another hug "Good job. I bought one for my grandson, so he can hear for himself how good his old man was."

"Ah." Will smiled at his dad and Alex couldn't help but smile too.

"Schue," a voice started and the three looked up to find Principal Figgins approach them "that was an amazing performance."

Will looked surprise "Oh, thank you. I mean, we're just starting out, so…"

"Look, there's a PTA meeting next Thursday night and I want Acafellas to be the main event. I need those parents happy. They found out we've been serving their children prison food."

"And that is why I bring my own lunch." Alex muttered.

Will frowned as he watched his boss walk away Uh-huh."

Vance clapped his son in the back "Great job, Son."

"I'm really happy for you and your man band uncle Will." Alex's smirk turned into a laugh as her godfather shoved her playfully.

"Shut up Alex."


	9. Opening Up and Moving On

"So they're really gonna do it huh?" Will questioned, sitting back in his chair behind the desk in the Spanish room with a sigh.

Alex nodded with a frown "Yeah, Kurt told me they were all going to Carmel High after school today. I'm really sorry Uncle Will."

A knock on the door got their attention and the pair watched as Finn entered "You got a sec, Mr. Schue?"

Will nodded "Yeah, of course. What's up?"

"I can leave..." Alex started.

Finn stepped forward "No Alex, stay... I just want to tell you that i'm quitting glee, too."

Alex sighed as Will frowned "I didn't quit glee."

Finn shook his head "Well, you might as well have. It's nutty in there. I try and talk sense into Rachel, but she's gone all chick-batty. I gotta be honest with you. It's hard being the quarterback when I get in the huddle and all the guys are calling me "deep throat." Glee's bringing down my rep, man."

"Have the guts to stick with it a little bit longer. You are a gifted performer, Finn. You can't quit now. If you do, you're just gonna regret it for the rest of your life." Will let out a sigh as Alex frowned in thought, _would she regret giving up?_ "Trust me. I know."

"It's just not fun anymore." Finn said sadly, turning to walk away.

Alex watched as Will had a sudden idea "Hey, Finn, wait. There's something I want to talk to you about."

* * *

Finn had joined the _Acafellas_. She was on her way to the choir room were Will would be teaching him the choreography. Her steps faltered as she reached the door. Noah Puckerman was here too and he was dancing.

Will strummed on the guitar rhythmically "Do that. Okay, come on." Alex winced as she watched Finn bump into Puck before the Mohawked boy shoved him away angrily, sending him into a music stand. Finn grunted as it clattered to the floor.

Puck scoffed "Dude, my bowels have better moves than you."

Will frowned as Finn glared "Guys, stop."

Alex took a deep breath before stepping into the room "You guys have got the steps down. You just need to relax."

All three heads shot to her direction. Will and Finn looked at her in shock whilst Puck frowned "You're a dancer?"

Alex bit her lip before blowing out a breath "Yeah... Yeah I am." Will and Finn shared a smile as they watched Alex relax and set her bag down by the piano. "You guys play baseball, right? What does your coach tell you about hitting?"

"If you charge the pitcher, bring the bat." Puck shrugged.

Alex blinked "Okay, um, but I'm sure he also tells you to relax, right? Hitting's all about the hips. You guys gotta loosen them up... Like swinging the bat." She demonstrated, Puck smirked whilst Finn and Will grinned.

Will nodded "All right, pretend, acafellas, Madison Square Garden. Here we are. All those beautiful ladies out there." He gestured to his goddaughter who pretended to fangirl making the boys laugh "You swing that big ol' bat. Bam! Hit some home runs, all right, guys? All right." The four chuckled "Now let's try it from the top, okay? Here we go. Five, six, seven, eight. Yeah. Aw, yeah."

Alex nodded with a grin as she watched them try again "Yeah, get those hips into it!" She hollered with a laugh.

"That's it! That's it! All right! Uh! Yeah!" Will cheered as they finished.

The four shared high five "That baseball thing sure was good, Alex." Finn grinned down at his friend

Puck nodded "Totally. That was awesome."

Alex shrugged, laughing as Will pulled her into a hug "I'm really proud of you." He whispered into her ear.

Alex pulled back with a small smile as the two boys grabbed their bags as the bell rang "I was thinking about what you said about regretting giving up and I realised that I would... And that dancing and singing is what connects me to my mom, and as much as it hurts, I want that connection."

* * *

Alex was on her way down the hall when she spotted Mercedes by her locker "Yo Queen B, how did hunting Dakota Stanley go?"

Mercedes groaned, turning to look at her friend as she leant against the lockers beside her "That dude is terrifying! The Vocal Adrenaline guys were puking and crying, ugh it was awful."

Alex nodded wide eyed "So you guys aren't hiring him then?"

"No we are." Mercedes replied.

Alex gaped "But you just said he was horrible?"

Mercedes grimaced "He is, but he's the best and we want to win."

"How much does he charge for his torture?"

Mercedes grinned before shaking her head "$8,000. We're doing a car wash tomorrow to help raise it."

"What?!" Alex screeched gaining everyone in the hallways attention "Alright everyone, go back to your knitting!"

Mercedes went to open her mouth when Rachel and Tina suddenly approached the pair "We need to have a gay-vention. That's a gay intervention." Rachel started, looking towards Mercedes.

Alex was confused as Tina stuttered "It's K-K-Kurt. He's lady fabulous."

Rachel frowned at Mercedes "It's obvious you like him."

Alex gaped "You like Kurt? Since when?"

Mercedes sent Alex a sheepish look whilst Rachel shook her head at the interruption "We just don't want you to get hurt by feelings he can't reciprocate."

Mercedes sighed "Look, just because he wears nice clothes, doesn't mean he's on the down-low."

Rachel sent the girl a look "He wore a corset to second period today."

"Ouch." Alex winced.

"You can do better, Mercedes." Tina said and Alex frowned.

Mercedes glared between Rachel and Tina "Really? Well, what if I can't? There's not a lot of guys around here Knocking down my door for a date. Or yours, for that matter. Nobody notices us. Hello? We're in glee club. And I'm tired of being lonely. Aren't you? But Kurt… Kurt is sweet to me, and he likes who I am, and I like how I feel when I'm with him. And he's in our group, he understands what I'm going through. Now, maybe that's not enough for you guys, but it's enough for me." She ranted before slamming her locker door and walking away.

Alex frowned as she watched her friend go, she needed to talk to Kurt.

* * *

Alex stood on her toes, looking around the car park trying to spot Kurt. Finally spotting the expensive car his dad had bought him for his sweet sixteen, she raced over "Kurt!"

The boys head shot up, just as he was about to climb in "Alex hey what's wrong?"

"Look we need to talk." Alex sighed.

Kurt frowned, but nodded "Okay... Get in, I'll give you a ride home and we can talk on the way."

* * *

"Mercedes does not have a crush on me!" Kurt laughed.

Alex groaned "Yes she does, she thinks you're straight!"

Kurt froze "I-I am straight."

Alex raised an eyebrow "Let's say I believe you... It's okay if you're not. I would never judge you, you can trust me. Just like I trust you."

Kurt sighed as he pulled up outside Alex's apartment block "I like boys." He blurted before covering his mouth with a gasp and turning to face Alex "That's the first time I said it out loud." He whispered, eyes watering.

Alex frowned "Oh honey, c'mere!" She said pulling him into a hug "You're going to be fine Kurt. I promise." She said stroking his head as he sniffled into her shoulder.

Kurt pulled back, wiping his eyes "Tell me something. Just make me think of something else."

"Umm... I decided to join glee properly?"

Kurt gasped "Seriously?"

Alex sighed "I helped Finn and Puck with their dancing today... I didn't actually dance or anything but it felt right." She started before a small smile crossed her face "I was thinking about my mom and all I could picture was us dancing or singing together and I realised how much I missed it... How much it gave me a part of my mom back."

Kurt smiled as he watched his friend "I'm really proud of you."

"I'm really proud of you." She countered looking over at Kurt with a smile as he grabbed her hand.

The two sat in content silence for a moment before a thought hit Alex "So... $8,000 huh?"

* * *

Now as an official member of the glee club, Alex had to help out at the car wash. The group were ecstatic that the girl had pushed past her grief and joined in. They couldn't wait to see her dance or sing for the first time.

Alex was helping Kurt and Mercedes wash Kurt's car. She sighed as she threw down her rag "Your rims are clean. We've polished them, like, three times already."

Kurt ignored her making her roll her eyes "Did you bring a change of clothes? Because we're going straight to sing-along Sound of Music." He asked Mercedes, he had asked Alex first but she had a shift at Sheets 'N' Things.

Mercedes shook her head as she wiped the car "So, listen, Kurt, this is like the third time we've gone out. Can we just make it official?"

Alex was wide eyed as she looked between her two friends. Kurt looked over at Alex feeling dread creep in, realising Alex was possibly right "Make what official?" He asked hoping she wasn't.

Mercedes grinned "You know, that we're dating."

Kurt blinked "I'm sorry, Mercedes, but I thought I made it very clear. I'm in love with someone else. " he said glancing across the car park? Alex followed his eyeliner to see Finn and she gaped. _Huh, guess Quinn had more competition than just Rachel._

Mercedes had turned to do the same "Rachel?"

Alex frowned as she looked over, realisation crossing her face as she noticed Rachel had stood in front of Finn as they washed a car.

Kurt nodded "Yes. For several years now." He rushed, avoiding eye contact with Alex who shot him a look of disbelief as he went back to cleaning his car bonnet.

At at the sound of a large crash, Alex's head shot up to see a panting Mercedes standing in front of Kurt's car, it's front window now had a gaping whole courtesy of the rock Mercedes threw through it.

Kurt gaped, holding his hands to his head "You busted my window." He whispered before turning to Alex "She busted my window!" All Alex could do was no, wide eyed as he walked around to the front of his car to inspect the damage "How could you do that? You busted my window!" He screamed at Mercedes.

Mercedes blinked, seemingly waking up from a dream before shaking her head "Well, you busted my heart. Hm!" And with that she turned on her heel and stormed off.

* * *

Alex fiddled with her fingers as she stood in line with the rest of the glee club as they waited for Dakota Stanley to pass out the binder he had for each of them. Dakota was a very small man with a mean face, who was dressed head to toe in black. It was her first official glee rehearsal and she didn't feel right. Not without Will.

"Okay, please examine your personalized menus. This is what you're going to be eating for the next six months." Dakota instructed, as he finished passing out the files. Alex frowned as he skipped, the Cheerios and herself. She shared a look with Finn who had decided to come back and give it another go when he heard Alex had joined. If she could do it, so could he.

"Um, mine just says coffee." Mercedes read confused.

"Mm-hmm." Dakota hummed, nodding.

Rachel frowned "What's smelt?"

Dakota looked up at her "A pungent, low-carb freshwater fish. Okay, let's start with today's business. Artie, you're cut. You're not trying hard enough."

Artie frowned "At what?"

"At walking." Alex gaped at the man "We can't be wheeling you around during every number. It throws off the whole dynamic, and it's depressing."

Mercedes frowned "So, you're kicking him out?"

Dakota nodded "Mm-hmm. Also you. Youse got to go, Effie. No, no, no. Yeah."

Alex was in shock as Kurt stepped forward "You can't kick people out of glee club because you don't like the way they look."

Dakota nodded sarcastically "Uh, why don't you shut your face-gash and stay away from aerosol cans because you could burst into flames at any second?" He retorted before moving to stand in front of Alex "You. You're perfect, I can see that you're a dancer. Don't change." He smiled before moving tot he Cheerios "You three– you're great. You're perfect. Seriously. Don't change a thing." He continued, he grimaced as she came to Rachel "Uh, you– ew, nose job."

Rachel held a hand to her nose self consciously "Now just hold on a second." Finn started angrily.

Dakota held a hand to his ear "What? What was that, Frankenteen? Why don't you, uh, wipe that dopey look off your face and get some lotion for those knuckles you've been dragging on the ground?"

Alex was still in shock as Finn frowned "What is wrong with you?"

Dakota raised an eyebrow "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is that you're freakishly tall. I feel like a woodland creature. Um, am I hurting your feelings? Did I say something wrong? Because I thought you wanted somebody who respected you enough to tell you the truth. But maybe you don't have the confidence to hear it, hmm? Maybe you need somebody who's going to lie to you and tell you things like, "you got what it takes." But you know what? As far as I can see, you don't. So, why don't you just take a little second, take a breather, and ask yourself, "Do I want to be a winner" he ranted with a chuckle "or not?"

"Seriously?" Alex started getting everyone's attention "You guys paid $8,000 for this joke?"

Dakota held a hand to his heart "Excuse me, I was the understudy to the candelabra on Bro-"

"Broadway, yeah I heard." Alex scoffed "I don't care how successful you _were_ , it doesn't give you any right to bully people! You think by tearing other people down, it'll make you look bigger and better, well news flash! It doesn't. All it does is remind people how _small_ you really are." She said shaking her head before turning to look at the glee club "I made a mistake, I never should've joined this glee club. I'm out."

Finn nodded "Screw this. I quit." He said, stepping up with Alex as the two started to walk away.

"Me t-t-t-too. Let's roll, artie." Tina stuttered, as Mercedes set her diet plan on Artie's knee and began pushing him forward as the three followed after Finn and Alex.

Dakota grinned when Kurt stepped forward to join his friends and leave "No. Great, great. You know, separate the wheat from the chaff; that's perfect." He taunted.

Rachel stepped forward "Wait." She said and the six stopped inside the door "Barbra Streisand. When Barbra was a young ingénue, everyone told her in order to be a star, she'd have to get a nose job. Thankfully, she refused."

Dakota sighed, hands on hips "Where's this going, Yentl?"

Rachel shook her head "Where it's going is that, we don't need you. Let's face it, we're never going to be as good of dancers as Vocal Adrenaline. We're gonna win because we're different. And that's what makes us special." Alex smiled at Rachel, who returned it.

Mercedes smirked "They told J. Lo her booty was too big." She told them before stepping forward and rejoining the line.

"Curtis Mayfield was more successful after he became paralyzed." Artie added, rolling to the line as everyone else followed.

Finn smiled "Jim Abbott."

"I have no idea who that is." Kurt and Alex admitted in sync, causing the two to look at each other in shock as their friends chuckled.

Finn smirked at the two "He was a one-armed pitcher for the yankees. Pitched a no-hitter."

Dakota smiled sarcastically "Okay, so, yeah. Misfits and spaz-heads and cripples can make it, too. That's great. What's your point?"

Rachel threw her head back before spinning and taking a step forward until she stood right in front of Dakota "Our point is that, you're fired."

Alex smirked as she walked until she was beside Rachel, surprising the girl as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder "And, we're. taller. than. you." She said poking the man in the chest with each word.

Rachel grinned over at Alex as the rest of the glee club smirked. Dakota frowned as he looked up at the two brunette's, before muttering a bitter "Barely."

* * *

Alex looked away from the tv, smiling as Will and Terri entered the apartment "Hey, how'd the performance go? Did Josh Groban show up?" Sandy Rierson had been invited back into the group after bribing them with the fact he was friends with Josh Groban and that if he was apart of _Acafellas_ , then Josh would come to their performance at the PTA meeting.

Will sighed, pulling off his coat as Terri headed to their bedroom to get changed for bed "The performance was great, those techniques really helped, thank you for your help. As for Josh and sandy... well turns out Sandy's definition of friendship was a hell of a lot like Josh's definition of stalker."

Alex held a hand up to her mouth to hide her grin "No way!" She couldn't help but chuckle "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh. That's must've sucked."

Will shook his head, letting out his own chuckle "No, it's alright. I realised tonight that teaching is what I love."

Alex smiled hopefully "You're coming back to glee?"

Will grinned as he sat down beside her "I'm coming back to glee."

Leaning her head on Will's shoulder, Alex let out a sigh of relief "Good. Because it's not glee without you."

Will chuckled "I almost forgot, my dad is going to law school."

Alex gasped, lifting her head to look up at him "What?!"

Will nodded with a chuckle "Yeah."

"Lawyer Vance Schuester... Not too shabby." She grinned, laying her head back on his shoulder.

As Alex returned her attention to the tv, Will looked down at his goddaughter "Are you happy Alex?" He asked curiously.

Alex bit her lip, not lifting her head "I'm getting there..." She admitted, eyes watering "There's times where in that moment I couldn't be happier, but then I think 'I cant wait to go home and tell my mom.'... and it all just comes crashing down. I mean how could I possibly have fun in a world that doesn't have my mom in it... I really miss her Uncle Will." She whispered, tears silently pouring down her face,

Will blinked back his own tears "Me too kiddo... Me too. But Alex, she would want you to be happy. When she's looking down on you, do you think she wants to see you upset?"

Alex sniffled as she shook her head "No... She'd want to see me happy. She always told me that my laugh was her favourite sound in the whole world."

Will smiled "Yeah, she told me that too. She said when I had a child, it would be the same for me."

"You're going to be a great dad uncle Will." Alex told him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Will sighed as he placed a kiss on the crown of her head "I love you Alex."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Uh, uh, step, ball change and head. Step, ball change and head. Low and up. Low and high!" Alex smiled as she danced with the glee club "Oh, what do you guys think?" Will asked.

Rachel raised her hand "Mr. Schuester?"

"Yes, Rachel?" Will sighed.

Everyone held their breath as Rachel stared up at a Will before suddenly grinning "It was really good."

Everyone laughed in relief "Thank you. Thank you." Will bowed as they clapped for him "Okay. From the top!"


	10. From The Heart

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or videos throughout this story, all songs belong to Glee, the original artist's/producers and those I pick. Sometimes I will rewrite some of the lyrics to suit the story, that is all.**_

 _ **If you want to listen along to the song I used later on in the chapter, here's the link:** watch?v=N75n3gCZmIY_

 ** _I changed some of the lyrics to suit Alex and the situation._**

* * *

 _A_ lex and Tina stood in Kurt's bedroom, waiting as the boy set up his iPod. Will had decided that the glee club would try and put on a small performance of _West Side Story_ for the school in a few months, so they had before the next glee rehearsal to influence Will's decision on their parts. Kurt had asked Alex to choreograph a routine for _Single Ladies_ to perform, asking his two friends to dance along with him. The three had practiced a few times, but this was be their first dress rehearsal. Kurt had insisted that they go all out, so the girls were decked out in black leotards and heels whilst Kurt wore a black unitard and a sequined waistcoat, a skinny black tie tucked underneath with a sequenced glove to match on his left hand.

The red light flashed in the camera as they performed. Halfway through the song, the music suddenly stopped. The three spun on their heels to find Kurt's father, Burt looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt was wide eyed "Dad! You're home early."

"Deadliest Catch is on." He answered walking closer to stand in front of his son "What are you wearing?" He frowned.

Kurt gulped "It's a unitard. Guys wear them to, uh, work out nowadays. Do sports. They wick sweat from the body."

Alex bit her lip as she watched Burt pull the unitard from Kurt's chest, before letting it snap back into place, nodding with a tight smile.

"F-f-f-football!" Tina stuttered suddenly, trying to back up Kurt's lie.

Kurt looked over at stunned "Yeah, all the guys in football wear them. They're jock chic."

"Totally. Kurt's on the football team now." Alex blurted, not in control of her mouth. Her yes widened along with Kurt's and Tinas as she realised what she said " Uh...he's the kicker – the smallest guy on the field?" She tried to back up her story, saying the only position she could remember Minho and Mike explaining to her when the two had tried to get her to watch a game with them.

Kurt opened and closed his mouth like a fish as he looked at his friend before turning to his dad and nodding quickly "Yeah. Alex and Tina were just helping me with some conditioning work."

"Hmm." Burt hummed as Kurt nervously pulled at his tie "Really. You know, I played in JC before I busted up my knee, popping wheelies on my dirt bike."

Kurt nodded "Cool. I guess we'll have something to talk about, then." He said, letting out an unconving chuckle.

Burt smiled, eyes twinkling "So one of you two his girlfriend?"

Alex choked as Kurt pulled her closer "But I'm not ready to be exclusive just yet." He said squeezing her waist.

Burt looked between the three teenagers in basement before nodding "Alright, just keep the music down. I can't hear myself think up there." He instructed before turning and heading towards the stairs. Alex held her breath as he paused on the first step, turning back to look at his son "And hey, Kurt. Be sure to get me a ticket to your first game."

Kurt nodded feverishly with a grin. As soon as his dad disappeared, so did his grin. Alex let out the breath she had been holding "I am so, so sorry! I-I don't even know how it happened... It's just came out!" Alex gushed, holding a hand to her mouth.

Kurt blew out a breath "No, no it's okay... This will be good, I'll finally have something to talk about with my dad. I just need to get Finn to help me learn the routine and get the part."

Tina and Alex shared an anxious look. _Kurt was going to audition for the part of kicker_.

* * *

Alex didn't know why, but she couldn't tear her eyes away as Terri practiced being in labour on the floor of the living room in their apartment.

Will mimicked her deep breathing "You're doing great, baby. Just keep breathing."

Terri's sister, Kendra scoffed as she sat forward, setting her wine glass down "No, no, no! Giving birth is not like how it is in the movies. It is bloody and bestial and you get poop all over your cowboy boots."

Will frowned "Well, I'm just trying to be supportive."

"Oh, Will, this isn't about you." Kendra groaned and Alex frowned.

WIll shook his head frustrated "I'm sorry, Kendra, when was I making it about me?"

Kendra through her head back "Ugh. You have to be liked, Will. You're nice and supportive and you avoid conflict."

Will frowned as he look to his wife, to see if she agreed. Alex continued to frowned as Terri nodded.

"Your wife is going to be pushing a watermelon out of her boyhowdy in five months!" Alex winced "She doesn't need nice. She needs dolomites." Kendra scolded.

Will nodded determined "I can be tough."

Kendra smiled "Of course you can, sweetie." She climbed off the couch and sat down on the other side of her sister "Okay, why don't you come on down here? I'm going to show you how to rub the gas bubbles out of your wife's stomach."

Alex was confused as Terri panicked and pulled away, sitting up quickly as Will went to touch her stomach "Oh, no, no, no! You'll like it. Phil still does it to me. Feels great." Kendra assured her sister.

Terri shook her head wildly ,I don't want him touching my stomach. I mean, maybe he would bruise the baby!"

Kendra frowned "Oh."

"Yeah." Terri nodded before turning to over at her husband "Honey? Would you get me a BLT?"

Will was surprised "S-sure. I – I'm – it's gonna take a few minutes, though."

Terri nodded "That's okay."

"I'll help." Alex said, pulling herself off the armchair as Will kissed Terri's forehead and stood up.

"Thanks kiddo. Alright. Be right back." The two started making their way into the kitchen.

"Make me one too, but hold the tomato." Kendra called, making the two pause.

WIll sighed "Okay."

"And the lettuce." Kendra added making Alex shake her head as they shut the door behind them.

"So you interested in being Maria in _West Side Story?_ "Will questioned, getting the bacon from the fridge.

Alex's head shot up from opening up the packet of bread "Me?"

Will nodded "I thought you might like your first solo."

Alex was wide eyed "But no ones heard me sing before, I've only danced in glee."

Will chuckled "I've heard you." seeing her unsure expression he let out a sigh "Okay, how about you sing before the next glee rehearsal and then they'll all see why I picked you."

Alex bit her lip "You and my mom were the only ones who have ever heard me sing. What if I'm not good enough and they don't want me in glee anymore?"

Will frowned "Sweetheart, you're a great singer."

Alex shook her head "No Mercedes is great, Artie is great... _Rachel_ is great."

Will set the packet of meat down before approaching his goddaughter and grasping her arms in his hands "You're right, they are all great singers...but guess what? So are you."

Alex raised an eyebrow "You have to say that, it's comes with the job of being called uncle."

Will laughed "I'm not being biased Alex. Look, just try. I promise you won't regret it."

Alex sighed "What would I even sing?"

"Whatever you feel, sing it. Have it come from the heart." Will smiled, giving her arms one last squeeze before returning to the bacon.

* * *

Alex tapped her foot repeatedly as she sat in homeroom. Minho glanced over at her, the sound distracting him from doing what should've been last nights homework "What's wrong with you?"

Alex sighed as she stopped "My uncle Will wants to give me a big part in glee."

"That's great!" Minho cheered before frowning "Why aren't you happy?"

Alex bit her lip "I am... It's just I've never really sang in front of anyone before and I want to prove I earned the part, and not just because Will's my godfather. So he suggested I sing in glee before he hands out the roles but I don't think I can do it." She admitted.

Minho smiled "Of course you can." Sighing as Alex stubbornly shook her head "Look why don't you practice in the auditorium at lunch and then you can decide what you're going to do. Okay?"

Alex blew out a breath, before reluctantly nodding "Okay."

* * *

Alex's heart pounded in her chest as she made her way across the stage in the auditorium. Running her hand across the piano she slowly lowered herself onto the seat. She hadn't played since before the accident, taking a deep breath she pressed on a few keys, trying to shake out her rustiness.

" **From the heart.** " She whispered to herself, nodding as she positioned her fingers.

 _Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence_  
 _My mother would lift me high and dance with my father and me, and then_  
 _Spin me around 'til I fell asleep_  
 _Then up the stairs she would carry me_  
 _And I knew for sure I was loved_

Alex was unaware she had an audience. Will stood in the shadows of the auditorium, along with Minho, Mike and the glee club. Kurt held a hand to his heart and Mercedes linked her arm with his, both tearing up.

 _If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with her_  
 _I'd play a song that would never, ever end_  
 _How I'd love, love, love_  
 _To dance with my mother again_

Quinn rested her head on Finns shoulder as the pair watched. Finn was in awe of his friend's strength. Minho squeezed his brothers shoulders with a grin as he watched his best friend, ecstatic the plan had worked. Mike couldn't tear his eyes away from the girl for a second, not even to glance at his buzzing brother.

 _When I and my father would disagree_  
 _To get my way, I would run from him to her_  
 _She'd make me laugh just to comfort me_  
 _Then finally, make me do just what my father said_  
 _Later that night when I was asleep_  
 _She left a dollar under my sheet_  
 _Never dreamed that she, would be gone from me_

Tears silently trickled down Will's cheeks, his emotions were all over the place. His grief was overwhelming but the pride he had, watching his goddaughter sing her heart out was battling inside him.

 _If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with her_  
 _I'd play a song that would never, ever end_  
 _How I'd love, love, love_  
 _To dance with my mother again_

Rachel held a hand to her mouth, eyes watering as she watched the brunette she respected sing about her mother. She could feel the emotions pouring over her. She had never knew what is was like to have a mother, her two dad's having used a surrogate. It wasn't exactly the same, but Rachel _knew_. She knew how it felt to have to live without a mom and her heart broke that somebody else had to experience it.

 _Sometimes I'd listen out for her call_  
 _And I'd cry as I heard nothing at all_  
 _I pray for her to return to me_  
 _I pray for her to return to me_

Tina's emotions had overpowered her as she sobbed quietly, Artie had taken her hand to try and comfort her as he watched their friend bare her soul. Santana kept her face blank, emotions were a weakness. Her face faltered as Brittany grabbed her hand, the blonde rested her head against the brunette's arm, not liking the sad atmosphere.

 _I know I'm praying for much too much_  
 _Could you send back the mom I love so much_  
 _I know you don't do it usually_  
 _But dear Lord I'm dying_  
 _To dance with my mother again_

Alex finished with a shuddering breath as the tears poured down her tanned face. _She needed this_.

At the sound of clapping Alex's head shot up. Her wet, red rimmed eyes watched in shock as her friends approached the stage "W-wh..." She stammered, quickly standing up from the piano bench.

Minho grinned as he hopped up on to the stage before pulling her into a hug "That was incredible!"

Alex shook her head as they all surrounded her, pulling her into hugs and clapping her back "I- I don't get it. What are you all doing here?"

Kurt wiped his eyes as he pulled away from his hug with Alex "It was all Mike."

Alex's head shot to the boy who grinned sheepishly at her, as he rubbed the back of his neck "Well you see, Minho told me about this morning..." Alex glanced to her best friend who sent her a cheeky wink "so I got the sophomores here and Minho got the freshman."

"And Mr. Schue, who I had second period." Minho added, sending a wink to the teacher who smiled a watery smile when Alex looked at him.

Mike sent the girl a smile "I wanted you to sing when you thought no one was watching, because I knew you wouldn't be as scared."

Alex put a hand on her hip, cocking an eyebrow as she looked up at Mike "And what if I completely messed up and everyone saw?"

The boy shrugged "I knew you wouldn't."

Alex blinked up at the boy before breaking into a smile and letting out a chuckle before pulling him into hug "Thank you." She whispered.

Mike squeezed her, pulling her as close as possible "Always... _Pumpkin_." He smirked.

"Ugh! I thought you had finally forgotten about that!" Alex groaned as she pulled back.

Mike chuckled before a soft smile appeared "Never."

* * *

The glee club had met in the choir room to be given their roles. Will smiled as he passed out their music sheets. He grinned as he handed his goddaughter the sheet music for Maria. She couldn't help but smile as she read over it. She had earned it, all by herself.

Rachel frowned as she looked down at her own "Excuse me, this isn't the right key."

Will glanced over his shoulder as he handed the Cheerios their sheets "No. It's actually the right key."

Rachel shook her head "No, no, this is the alto part."

"Yep. Alex is doing the solo." Will announced and the girl held her breath, waiting for the reaction.

Everyone but Rachel smiled at the news "I'm sorry, there must be some sort of mix up." Rachel started getting everyone's attention "I thought I made it very clear that anything from "West Side Story" goes to me. Maria is _my part_! Natalie Wood was a Jew, you know. I've had a very deep, personal connection to this role since the age of one." Santana rolled her eyes while Kurt rubbed Alex's back seeing the doubt start to creep into her eyes.

Will sighed "Well, I'm trying to shake things up a bit. Get us out of our boxes."

"You're trying to punish me." Rachel countered.

Will shook his head "I think you're being irrational."

"I think you're being unfair!" Rachel shouted.

Will frowned "I think you're being unfair to Alex, who might have been happy about getting her first solo."

Rachel frowned as she looked towards her "Alex knows how much I respect her...But she just sang for the first time in front of a crowd and I think she would agree with me that she's not ready for such an iconic role as Maria." Rachel felt guilty as she saw the look of hurt flash across Alex's face before she looked down.

Finn frowned as he watched the girl he thought of as a little sister fiddle with the end of her hair, not looking at anyone. Mercedes glared at Rachel before doing a double take as glanced at her music sheet "Wait… I'm a _Jet_?

Rachel shook her head, before turning and stomping out of the room leaving the group in a stiff silence. Artie cleared his throat "The more times she storms out of rehearsal, the less impact it has."

Will nodded before looking over at his goddaughter "Congratulations Alex, you're ready for this." He assured, smiling as she nodded before he left the room.

Quinn winked at her before she and the Cheerios left. Tina and Artie gave her high- fives as they congratulated her before Tina pushed him out the door. Mercedes told her ignore Rachel before pulling her into a hug and waving goodbye.

Finn grinned as he wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder "Well done Han, I'm proud of you."

Alex chuckled as she patted Finns chest "Thanks Chewie." She smiled at Kurt as he approached the pair.

Kurt returned the smile before looking up at the taller boy "Finn? I needed to ask you something."

Finn smiled "Thanks, but I already have a date to the prom. But I'm flattered! I know how important dances are to teen gays." Alex coughed to cover her snort before she held a hand up to her mouth to hide her grin.

Kurt blinked before shaking his head quickly "I'm not gay." he lied and Alex sighed silently, wishing he didn't feel like he had to.

Finn looked dumbfounded "Oh."

Kurt sighed "I just… I needed a favor."


	11. Little Kicker

Alex stood on the football field with Kurt and Finn. Kurt had asked Finn to help him practice for football, and today was the day he would tryout for kicker. Coach Tenaka leading drills with the team whilst Finn got Kurt ready.

"Just relax, okay? Remember what I told you. Keep your eye on the ball…don't try to aim it. Okay, put your helmet on." Finn told the boy, gesturing to the football helmet in Kurts hands.

Kurt shook his head adamantly "It'll mess up my hair."

Alex snorted as Finn chuckled "Put your…put your helmet on, okay?" He told the boy, leaning over to help him pull it on.

Alex smirked "There, red is totally your color."

Kurt sent her a sarcastic smile before turning to Finn "Thank you for helping me with this, Finn. You're really cool."

Finn shrugged "Well, I figure, the more crossover between Glee and football, the easier my life's gonna be."

Kurt smiled before turning to walk away causing Finn to pull him back "Woah, woah, woah, where are you going?"

"To get my music ready." Kurt said, raising an eyebrow as if it was obvious.

Finn looked at Alex anxiously before looking back at he boy "Wh-what? Are you nuts? You can't use that!"

Kurt frowned "But we did when we were rehearsing."

"Practicing. And no one was around! Look, do you know how much interference I had to run with these guys just to get you this try-out? If you do it your way, they're gonna kill you!"

Alex placed her hand on Finns arm "Let him do whatever way makes him comfortable. The team are going to judge him either way, it's just a fact. So Kurt should just be himself and the team can deal."

Kurt nodded "My body is like a rum chocolate soufflé. If I don't warm it up right, it doesn't rise. If I'm doing this, I'm doing it my way." He told the taller boy before turning and leaving to get his music ready.

Finn sighed as Puck approached "So are you two an item now, or…? He doesn't belong here!"

Alex punched Puck in the arm "Shut up Noah!"

Puck winced at the pain and the use of his proper name whilst Finn frowned "You joined Acafellas, what's the difference?"

Puck smirked "I'm a stud, dude. I could wear a dress to school and people would think it's cool."

Alex rolled her brown orbs "I seriously doubt that.

Puck went to open his mouth as he smirked down at Alex when the whistle blew "Everybody take a knee." Coach Tenaka instructed. As the team surrounded their coach, Alex followed not wanting to stand by herself. Smiling at the Chang brothers, she stood in between them as they grinned down at her.

"Six games. Our kicker, Mr. Langenthaal, is zero for twelve in field goal attempts. As most of you statistically minded people know, THAT SUCKS! So Mr. Langenthaal will thusly be in charge of hydration services. The next player that can get a football between those uprights will get his job."

Alex smiled as Kurt made his way through the huddle of sweaty football players until he reached the middle where he tapped the coach on his shoulders "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'll be auditioning for the role of kicker."

Several of the football players laughed and Alex shot them all a glare, shutting them up, all afraid she somehow had a paintball gun hidden on her person. Finn nodded to Kurt and the two boys headed it where Kurt had set up a stereo in the centre of the field. Finn bent down to hold a football in position as Kurt hit the button on the stereo. As _Single Ladies_ played aloud, Kurt danced. Alex did small copies of his routine along with him as most of the football players mocked him. However their laughter cut off as Kurt kicked the ball.

They all watched in awe as the ball soured through the air until it reach the uprights and went right through. Alex grinned as she jumped up and down, grabbing Mike and Minho's arms while Coach Tenaka ran towards Kurt "Can you do that with the game on the line and ten gorillas bearing down on you wanting nothing more than to taste your sweet virgin blood?"

Kurt smiled "Mm, sounds like fun. Can I have my music?"

Kens coffee with a huge grin "If you kick like that, you can wear a tutu, for all I care!" He said before turning to look at the rest of the team "Gentlemen! We have found ourselves a kicker!"

Mike and Minho were the only ones to clap as Kurt turned to face the team, waving like the Queen. Alex laughed as she ran towards her friend and engulfed him in a hug "You did it! My little Kicker!"

* * *

Alex blew out a breath, frustrated as she blew the last note whilst singing _Tonight_. Will sighed as he walked across the auditorium stage "Hey, it's okay, you're just nervous. You'll get it."

Alex frowned "Maybe you should've just given the solo to Rachel."

Will opened his mouth to retort when he noticed an ashen looking Finn walk towards them, arms rapped around his middle "Hey, Finn. What's up?"

Alex furrowed her eyebrows in concern as she reached her hand forward and put it on Finns arm, watching as he struggled for words "Chewie, what's wrong?"

Finn's eyes watered as he looked towards his friend "Quinn's pregnant." He admitted before pulling Alex into a hug and crying into her shoulder.

Alex shared a wide eyed look of shock with Will over the boys head "Shh, shh." She whispered rubbing his back and placing a soft kiss on the crown of his head "Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

Once Finn had calmed down, Will took the two teenagers to a restaurant and bought them lunch. The three took their trays and made their way to the salad bar. Finn look over at his teacher "Thanks a lot for this, Mr. Schue. Couldn't talk to my mom, you know?"

Will gave him a small smile "So how far along is she?" Alex still couldn't believe Quinn Fabray, _president of the celibacy club,_ was pregnant.

Finn shrugged "I don't know. Uh, a couple weeks, maybe? It's pretty recent, I guess." He answered shovelling lettuce onto his plate beside his slice of pizza.

Will looked up at him "Well, what do you, what do you need me to do? You want me to set you up with Planned Parenthood?" He asked as the three made their way to an empty table.

Finn shook his head "No. No, it's not even a conversation. She's keeping it." He told the two as they sat down "I've seen the guys around town who had kids in high school. They work here or at the supermarket or pumping gas… or worse. They're caged. Got no future. I can't become one of those dudes! I gotta go to college, but we don't have any money. I need a football scholarship, but the only way I'm gonna get one is if we start winning."

Will frowned as Alex took a sip of her club soda "I'm not a football coach."

Finn nodded "I know," he said before looking to Alex "Remember when we were working on that Acafella stuff and you helped me and Puck with the dancing?"

"Yeah..." Alex nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"You loosened us up. That's the football team's problem! I figured it out, watching Kurt kick those field goals." He said before reaching down for bag and pulling out a book and placing it in the table _"_ Here, check this out." Alex glanced over the title _Never Die Easy: The Autobiography of Walter Payton "_ I got this at the school library. Did you know you can just borrow books from there? All of them. Except for the encyclopedias, but… It says in here that Walter Payton was a great dancer. In college, he – he won dance competitions on "Soul Train" and he took ballet lessons, and he even got the whole Bears team to take them the year they won the Super Bowl. That's how they came up with the Super Bowl Shuffle."

Alex raised her eyebrows in shock "Alright, let me just get this straight. You want me to teach the football team to _dance_? The same guys who made fun of Kurt for _dancing?"_

Will frowned "Eh… I don't think Ken will go for that."

"We'll talk him into it. Look, you said you needed guys for Glee Club, right? If you and Alex can help us win one game, they'll start to trust you. They'll trust Alex. And I'm sure some of them will want to join. It's a win-win for all of us." Finn said looking hopefully between the two.

Alex sighed as her godfather looked to her for the answer "Ugh! Fine."

* * *

Alex stood beside Kurt in the boys locker room, leaning against a row of lockers to the side as Will stood before the football team with Coach Tenaka by his side, explaining how they planned to teach them how to dance. Puck slammed his locker closed with a bang "This is garbage! What the hell does Beyoncé have to do with football?!"

Finn gave his friend a pointed look "Why don't you ask Kurt? He seems to be the only one who can score on this team, even in practice."

Puck scoffed "So we're taking coaching advice from Lance Bass now?"

Alex glared in distaste at the the boy while Will raised his hands "Guys. Guys! Athletes are performers, just like singers and dancers. I mean, think about it. Jim Brown, Dick Butkus…"

Finn raised his head "OJ."

Will nodded "OJ. Right. All pretty tough guys; all of them had big careers as performers. Now, I don't think you guys are losing because you don't have the talent. You're losing because you don't have the right attitude."

Puck nodded sarcastically "Oh, I get it. We have think more like Amazonian black women."

Alex scoffed "It's more like you just have to think at all."

"Think about it. If you can sing and dance in front of people, everything else is easy." Will tried.

Puck looked to Ken "Coach. Please. Step in here."

Ken shrugged "I'm down with it. I mean, heck, what do we got to lose? We gave up our pride when we lost to that school for the deaf."

Everyone looked to Kurt as he straightened up from the his slouched position against the lockers "Sun Tzu says in his "Art of War" to never let the enemy know you. Our greatest weapon could be the element of surprise. Don't tell me that you wouldn't be on your heels if the other team started busting a move on the field."

Alex winced as Coach Tenaka blew his whistle "Okay, too much talking, and not enough stretching. In the Choir Room in full pads in five. That's five minutes. Let's go!"

* * *

"Five, six, seven, eight, step ball change, up! hips, hips, slide, bam!" Alex called as she did the steps she had taught along the with the team. "C'mon I've seen senior citizens at the y move their hips faster!" She groaned as they fumbled through the routine.

Will let out a sigh before blowing on one of Kens whistles "That's good, guys. Your hips are still a little tight," Alex scoffed at that, gaining a playful shove from Minho Okay? It's just like you're playing football. It's all about the lateral movements. Just stay low, and-" Kurt held up a hand interrupting him as he walked to stand beside Alex "Watch Kurt."

Kurt nodded to Alex who raised her hands in amused surrender and took a step back "Alright, boys. Five, six, seven, hand, hand, point to the finger, hip, head. Oh! Sneak attack, back to the ring. Comb through the hair. Slap the butt." Alex smirked as she watched the boys try again. Shaking her head with a grin as Finn collided right into Mike with his butt.

Ken blew his whistle loudly causing the room to pause "Okay, that's enough for today, gentlemen. We'll…work on it. Just hit the showers."

Alex grabbed her water bottle as she made her way to the piano, Kurt following behind before he stopped I front of Ken "Um, Coach, I don't mean to interject, but um, I think we should end with a show circle."

* * *

It was game night and the bleachers were filled. The cheerleaders got the crowd riled up as the footballers stood in a huddle at the sidelines waiting to start.

Finn smiled as he looked around his teammates "Well, I think we, uh, really came together this week as a team."

Puck scoffed "Yeah, a gay team. A big gay team of dancing gays."

Kurt scowled at the boy whilst Nick, the running back spoke up "Seriously, Finn. It was fun in practice and all, but we can't do that out here in front of everybody! It'll make us even more of a joke."

Kurt looked up at Finn, silently urging him to say something. Finn sighed before pulling on his helmet and leading the team onto the field. Mike and Minho each patted Kurt on the back, sending him a sad shrug before rolling after their team. With a sigh, Kurt did the same.

Alex blew into her cupped hands, trying to warm them up as she watched the teams get into position. She cheered along with crowd as the McKinley Titans took possession. She stood on her toes, watching in at anticipation as the ball as it was passed down field before wincing as the boy was immediately tackled. The team continue to play poorly as Burt Hummel made his way across the bleachers. Alex smiled up at her friends father as he stood beside her, tipping his hat in greeting.

Kurt turned to look at friend, gasping as he noticed his father beside her. He waved as he jumped up and down "Dad! Dad!"

Alex chuckled as Burt send his son a subtle wave before sitting down with the rest of the crowd.

Kurt grinned as he gestured to his uniform "I told you! I told you!"

The whistle blew as the game continued, Alex tapped her foot anxiously on the ground as she watched the game play out. _Where they not going to perform anymore?_ She sighed, not all that surprised that the boys chickened out. Smiling, she took a handful of popcorn when Burt held his bag out to her, she quickly shoved the buttered snack into her mouth. Her groan was muffled with her full mouth as Nick was tackled viscously to the ground. Coach Tenaka thrusted his clipboard on the ground in frustration as the crowd booed. Alex let out a sigh as the scoreboard changed, seeing that were only twelve seconds left in the game and Burt Hummel did not look happy.

As the game resumed, Finn's mind raced as the clock continued to count down. He looked around seeing Quinn as she cheered, Kurt sitting on the bench, legs crossed. He looked to the bleachers were Will sat beside Emma Pillsbury, blowing on his hands to stay warm before finally finding Alex as she tapped her foot, biting her lip nervously. As the clock had only one second remaining, he made up his mind "Time out!"

he he quickly turned to Puck as the clock froze and the opposing crowd booed "Dude. We gotta do it."

"We will be jokes for the rest of our high school lives." His friend retorted.

Finn raised his hands "We're already jokes! I don't wanna be a Lima loser for the rest of my life."

Puck sighed looking out around the field before focusing on the cheerleaders. More specifically Quinn.

"Yo, left tackle! Your momma's so fat, her cereal comes with its own lifeguard. Like Baywatch!" A large player from the opposing team taunted.

Puck was quick to face him "Hey, ankle grabber. I had sex with your mother. No, seriously. I cleaned your pool, and then I had sex with her in your bed. Nice Star Wars sheets." The other player was silent as Luck turned back to Finn "Let's do it, captain."

Finn smiled at his friend before turning to the rest of the team "Come on, huddle up! Huddle up! Okay. "Ring On It" on three. Yeah. Alright? Come on! On three! One, two, three, break!"

"Break!" The team shouted, breaking off into position.

"Hut, one, two, three. Let's hit it!" Finn shouted, looking over at two guys for the AV team as they sat at the sidelines with a laptop and sound equipment.

The intercom screeched to life before _Single Ladies_ started to play. Alex gasped "Yes! They're doing it!"

"Doing what?" Burt questioned confused. He didn't get answer as everyone watched the team perform the routine Alex had taught them. She stood up and danced along, the majority of the McKinley crowd following her lead.

As the song was nearing its end, the team got back into position "Hike!" Finn called before the ball was tossed to him. He was quick to pass it to Puck who had had made it halfway down the field before the opposing team had came out of their shock at the sudden dance. The crowd held their breath as Puck outran the footballers chasing him and scored a touchdown. And the crowd went wild as they now stood a chance of winning with the scores tied as the clock ran out.

Ken took a step forward and clapped his hand on Kurt's padded shoulder "You're up, kid. You make this and we win. You make this and you die a legend."

Kurt gulped "Can I pee first?"

Ken thrusted the football holder into his chest in answer and Kurt nodded, accepting his fate as he made his way onto the field. Burt sighed "God, he's so little."

All Alex could do was nod as she latched her fingers together, her tight grip turning them white. She nervously watched as Kurt motioned with his hand and a shirt portion of Single Ladies played over the intercom. Kurt danced for a few seconds and Alex held her breath, grabbing Burt's arm as Kurt swung his foot and the football soared threw the air and Kurt made the field goal.

The referee blew his whistle and the crowd went wild once again. The Titans had won. Kurt had win them the game. "That's my son! That is my boy!" Burt went crazy as he cheered, "That's your friend!" He cheered pulling Alex into a hug.

The brunette laughed as she pulled back "He is!" She cheered before turning back to watch as the team lifted Kurt into the air and he blew the crowd kisses "My little kicker."

* * *

Kurt was still high from his win as they all stood in the choir room on Monday afternoon, waiting for Will to arrive. He had called Alex late Friday night telling her that he had came out to his dad. Alex was surprised to hear that Burt had already known since his son was three years old and had long accepted it. She was thrilled for her friend as this meant the start of Kurt accepting himself.

Everyone stopped their chattering as Will entered the room with three teenage boys trailing behind him "Hey guys! Let's give a big Glee welcome to our three new members fresh off their big win on Friday night – Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, and Minho Chang."

Alex gasped "You joined!" She squealed before making her way forward, arms outstretched.

Puck smirked, lifting his arms to embrace her "I knew you wanted m-"

The group snickered as Alex walked straight passed him and pulled the Chang brothers into a group hug. Puck pursed his lips, nodding as he dropped his arms by his side.

Will chuckled before looking around the glee club with a dimpled grin "Regionals, here we come!"


	12. April Rhodeo

Alex grinned as she harmonised, tapping her foot with the rest of the glee club _"A singer in a smoky room."_ Finn sang making his way forward.

 _"A smell of wine and cheap perfume."_ Quinn smiled at Finn as she went along parallel to him.

Extending their hands, Finn and Quinn reached out for each other as they sang together _"For a smile they can share the night."_ Pulling Quinn into him, Finn spun her around as the glee club danced behind them _"It goes on and on and on and on-"_

The music and dancing died off as Quinn froze "Quinn, are you okay?" Alex questioned concerned, she and Will were currently the only ones to know about Quinn's pregnancy. Quinn shook her head before holding a hand to her mouth and running out the choir room door.

"I think she just had a bad breakfast burrito." Finn excused, sharing a worried look with Alex.

Kurt placed his hands on his hips "Can we please talk about the giant elephant in the room?"

Santana smiled "Your sexuality?" Alex nudged Santana gaining a smirk.

"Rachel." Kurt ignored the Latina cheerleader "We can't do it without her."

Will sighed "That's not true. We may have to layer Alex, Santana or Mercedes over Quinn's solo but we'll be fine."

"Maybe for the invitationals, but not for the sectionals. Certainly not the regionals." Artie said, hugging his electric guitar to his chest.

Puck nodded "The wheelchair kid's right. That Rachel chick makes me wanna light myself on fire, but she can sing."

"Rachel left, guys. She's gone. Now, if we're gonna make this thing work, we can't look back. Take five, guys." Will sighed, taking a seat at the piano.

Finn quietly approached Will "Um, Mr. Schue? I don't wanna tell you how to do your job but with all the dancing around that Quinn's doing, I'm kinda worried about the baby." He admitted.

Will sighed, rubbing a hand down his face "Yeah. Yeah, I get it. Um How about I give Alex a few of her verses? Okay?"

Finn nodded "Okay."

Will raised an eyebrow "You think you might wanna tell your mom what's going on?"

Finn shook his head "I think I'd rather handle it myself right now. My mom's got enough to worry about."

* * *

"So what's happening?" Minho questioned Alex as the two entered the choir room the next day of rehearsal.

"I don't know, my uncle Will said he had a great idea and that everyone would find out today." Alex shrugged, before shooting a smile at Mike as he talked to Puck.

All chatter stopped as Will entered the room "Take a seat." He instructed stopping in front of the piano as everyone sat down "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to someone very special." He gestured to a petite, blonde woman beside him "This is April Rhodes. She's our newest member." Alex raised an eyebrow curiously. She had heard stories of April from her mom and Will.

Finn frowned "Wait, so old people can join Glee Club now?"

April scoffed "Old, huh? You guys look like the world's worst Benetton ad."

Artie raised a hand "Mr. Schuester? This seems like a terrible idea."

"April is a great singer. And she never graduated." Will told the group. Alex fake gagged as Puck shot the woman a sultry smirk. Her and Santana snickering as the cheerleaders now ex-boyfriend sent them both a look.

Mercedes sighed "We appreciate what you're trying to do, but she's no Rachel."

"Who's Rachel?" April questioned.

Tina stuttered "Sh-Sh-She's kind of our star-"

"Pain in the ass." Alex finished making everyone chuckle.

April raised an eyebrow "Your star, eh? Well, where is she?"

"She left." Kurt answered, crossing his legs "To be the lead in Cabaret."

April chuckled, pulling off her jacket "Hey, Tinkles, gimme _Maybe This Time_ in B-flat." She instructed, thrusting her jacket into Wills chest "And don't let me catch you snoozin'." She warned as Will moved to lean against the front of the piano. Alex watched the performance, a small smile, permanently on her face. _She got it_. She could now see why her mom and uncle Will idolised April in high school.

The group were in a shocked awe as she finished, stunned to silence. April smirked "Stick that in your pipe and smoke it."

* * *

Alex marked an _x_ on her scrap piece of paper as she sat in Spanish. She and Finn were playing noughts and crosses as Will taught "So, if I were to say, "I'm going to Mexico for the day" would I use "por" or "para"? April?"

"Para." She tried.

Will shook his head "Por."

April smiled sheepishly "Oh. I guess I'd better pour myself another cran-tini." The classes chuckled while Alex silently cheered, thrashing Finn at the twelfth round "I'm just kiddin'. It's hot chocolate."

The bell rang and everyone was quick to pack up their stuff "All right, remember, guys, oral reports Wednesday. April, can I talk to you for a second?"

Alex and Finn sent their teacher a smile before heading out the door.

April gave an apologetic smile to the man as she approached "I'm sorry, Will. The old noodle just ain't what she used to be. I huffed a lot of upholstery cleaner in the '90s."

Will let out a sigh "Look, April I've been talking to the Glee kids and, um, I think they're still not so sure about having you around. You draw a lot of attention to yourself and they're embarrassed enough as it is. So do you think you could maybe take some time and try to win them over?"

April considered it for a moment before a grin crossed her face.

* * *

"Yeah." April smiled as she poured some of her thermos into a cup and handed it to Kurt as the two sat in the empty choir room.

"Mmm." Kurt sniffed the cup "Smells like my aunt Mildred."

April waved "Just drink it."

Kurt grimaced as he took a sip "Sweet, with a bit of an after-burny taste."

April sighed in thought "Oh, good Chablis should always have a little bite. Now, a few swigs of that every day before school and you'll have all the courage you need to be yourself." April pinched his cheek.

"Really?"

April nodded "Oh, yeah!"

"That's fantastic." Kurt muttered, taking another gulp.

"So is my primo collection of vintage muscle magazines." April said, pulling a stack from her bag "Want 'em?"

The bell rang overhead as Kurt stood before Will in the crowded hallways, muscle magazines in hand along with the thermos "Mr. Schuester, I changed my mind. April should stay. I worship her." He grinned before walking away.

* * *

"Oh, no. You gotta be more natural." April corrected shaking her head as she stood before Alex, Tina and Mercedes in the choir room.

Tina shook her head "I c-c-can't do this."

"I don't understand why we're doing this in the first place." Mercedes frowned.

Alex nodded in agreement "Seems pretty excessive."

April scoffed "Your lack of imagination astounds me. This is only the beginning." She said before grabbing a whole lettuce and sticking it up her skirt and holding it between her thighs as she walked "If you can master this, you can sneak anything out of a store between your knees. Shoes, prom dresses. I once got a cake out of a kid's birthday party with the candles still lit!" She finished, pretending to smoke a cigarette.

The three girls shared impressed looks before Mercedes and Tina were off to find Will.

Alex smiled as she approached the woman "April?"

April looked up "Oh you want the lettuce?" She questioned, peeling it from under her skirt and holding it out "Here you kid."

Alex cringed "Uh no, actually I was just wondering if you remembered my mom... Maria Santiago?"

April furrowed her eyebrows in thought before she gasped "Maria! My little quesadilla! I thought you looked familiar, God you look just like her!" She gushed a grin on her face making Alex smile "How is she? Did she end up on broadway like I thought?"

Alex let out a sigh "Actually... she passed away a few months ago in a car accident."

April gasped, covering her mouth with her hand "Oh baby burrito, I'm really sorry to hear that." She said resting her other hand on Alex's arm.

"You know, Will is my godfather and they both told me all about you. They had so many stories of how great you were, and how much they wanted to be like you and be a star." Alex told the blonde who smiled "I'm glad I finally got to meet you."

* * *

Alex hummed as she walked down the hall towards Will's classroom "Are you sure?" She overheard him ask as she approached the door.

"She can stay." Mercedes voiced.

She knocked just in time to see Tina nod "T-T-Totally."

Waving as the two girls left, Alex made her way to stand in front of her godfather.

"What do you think about April staying?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Alex sighed before a small smile crossed her face "I know April is a bit of a mess, and probably the worst influence ever but it's nice having someone else who remembers my mom around."

* * *

"April was in the shower with Puck?" Alex snorted as Mike walked her to English before he headed to his own class.

Mike chuckled "Yeah, right in the locker room."

Alex shuddered "Creepy."

The two walked in content silence for a moment but all Alex could notice was Mike glancing at her constantly "Are you okay?" She questioned coming to a halt outside her classroom

Freezing beside her, Mike looked down into her concerned, chocolate eyes "Hmm?"

Alex frowned "What's wrong?"

Mike gulped before taking a deep breath "Would you go out with me?" He blurted.

Alex's eyes widened "L-like a... date?"

"Yeah, like a date." Mike breathed, ducking his head.

Alex nodded "Okay."

"It's okay, I get - Okay?" Mike's head shot up.

A smile overtook Alex's face as she chuckled "Yeah, okay. I'd love to go on a date with you."

Mike grinned "This Saturday, Breadstix? I'll pick you up at 7?"

Nodding with flushed cheeks, Alex departed from Mike and entered the room. Taking her seat next to Minho who gave her a knowing smirk, the grin never left her face for the entire lesson.

* * *

"So, while you were drunk on rubbing alcohol, you cried and called Miss Pillsbury _Bambi_ before throwing up on her?" Alex laughed over the phone as she sat at her bay window.

Kurt groaned on the other end " _Yes! Oh God, how humiliating_."

"It's. It that bad, I don't think anyone will even know about it. Miss Pillsbury didn't event elk your dad, only my uncle Will and he's not going to tell anybody." Alex reassured, hugging a pillow to her chest.

Kurt sighed " _I hope you're right... Anyway! A little birdy, (named Minho) told me, that a certain someone got herself a date?"_

Alex couldn't control the grin that crossed her face "Maybe." She teased.

" _Details!_ " Kurt barked.

Alex laughed before spilling the information and the two were planning for the next hour.

* * *

Alex sighed as she stood at the piano in the choir room, waiting for practice to start "Maybe Quinn is lactose intolerant." Kurt suggested, leaning on top of the piano.

Artie frowned "That doesn't explain all the crying."

"M-maybe she just doesn't like the group." Tina suggested from between Alex and Kurt.

Puck scoffed "Are you all that stupid? Seriously." Finn had told Alex that he had confided in Puck and she was now starting to think that wasn't the best idea "I bet you thought Bert and Ernie were just roommates. Maybe Quinn's got one in the oven."

"Puck!" Alex exclaimed, shooting the boy who swiftly avoided eye contact a glare.

Kurt quickly turned to Alex "You knew?" She sighed not bothering to answer as everyone shot their heads to look at her.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow, looking between Alex and Puck "Who's the baby's daddy?"

"Who do you think?... Finn." Puck shrugged just as the door opened,

Alex ran a hand down her face in exasperation as whispers broke out around the choir room "Yes, you've heard right." Rachel started, making a grand entrance as Puck shook his head and stormed out "I am returning to Glee Club. In lieu of flowers please send all donations to a socially conscious charity of your choice."

Mercedes shook her head "This is a hot-damn mess."

"Oh, my God." Kurt muttered, still reeling from Puck's admission.

Rachel frowned "Uh, I'm sorry. I thought I'd be welcomed back with a tad more enthusiasm."

Alex sighed as she walked over to the girl "It's not you Rachel. Welcome back." She patted her shoulder with a small smile gaining a grin in return.

Kurt looked up "Sorry. Glee Club has just been rocked with it's first scandal."

Mercedes nodded "Quinn's knocked up."

Kurt stood straight before making his way to stand in front of Rachel, hands on hips "And the baby daddy?...Finn."

* * *

Alex winced as she stood down the hall and watched Rachel slap Finn across the face before they had a brief conversation and she was storming off. Sighing she closed her locker and made her way to a frozen Finn "What did you do Chewie?"

Finn frowned in guilt "I need a scholarship to be able to support Quinn and the baby, but Miss Pilsbury said it would be easier to get a music scholarship than a Football one so I needed Rachel back in glee so we could win..."

Alex nodded "Okay, she's back... So what's wrong?"

Finn bit his lip "I kissed her."

"Again?!" Alex screeched making Finn wince as people turned to look at the pair curiously.

Finn sighed "Yeah... I like her Alex, I do. But now she knows about the baby and she thinks it was all just part of a game plan to get her to come back to glee, so she quit...again."

"Is she right?" Alex questioned softly.

Finn frowned "I don't know anymore." He admitted.

* * *

" _Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow meow, meow, meow, meow. Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow meow, meow, meow, meow._ " The New Directions sang as they warmed up. They all wore black cowboy shirts, hats, jeans and boots- ready to perform at the invitational in the school auditorium.

Will clapped as he entered and the piano stopped "The house is packed. You guys are gonna kick butt tonight. Your first performance in front of a real audience. I can't wait! You guys are gonna love it." He gushed and they all shared excited smiles and laughs.

Alex high fived Minho "We are _so_ ready to get our April Rhodeo on!" She hollered making everyone laugh.

Will frowned "W-Where _is_ April?"

" _Yee-haw!_ " A voice cheered and everyone turned to see April stumble in, decked in a hot pink, cowgirl outfit with gold fringe "Right on cue as usual!" She grinned "Hey, roller boy." She greeted stroking Artie's hat "Handsome." She purred tapping Finn's chest "Oh, I like that color." She complimented Quinn's lipstick before stumbling over to stand in front of Puck "Have you been working on the moves we ta- You've got something right on-" she muttered before suddenly pulling Puck down into a passionate kiss. Alex shared a wide eyed look with Mike as Will pulled her off "Oh! Honk!" She hollered, tugging on Kurt's nose before dancing her way to Will "There's my boy!"

Kurt rubbed his nose, as Will frowned down at April "Are you drunk? You promised me you'd sober up for this."

Aprils eyebrow furrowed "When? Last night? Well, I was drunk. You can't hold me to that." She grinned, pulling on his tie before spinning to face the piano just as Miss Pillsbury arrived at the door "Hit it, Knuckles." April instructed as Will made his way into the hall with his ginger colleague.

"April Rhodes almost ran me over in the parking lot just now. You can't let her go on in her condition." Emma shook her head.

Will sighed "There is an auditorium full of people waiting to see us perform and if she doesn't go on none of the kids can."

"Wow." Emma whispered sarcastically "It's really great how committed you are to these kids."

* * *

Alex took a deep breath as she stood in position behind the curtain "And now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome McKinley High School's New Directions!" Principal Figgins introduced. The crowd clapped as the curtain lifted. As their performance of _Last Name_ came to an end, the crowd gave a standing ovation. Alex couldn't stop grinning from her spot on Mike's shoulders as they all breathed heavily on stage, high from the thrill of performing. Sharing a high five with Santana who sat on Pucks shoulders whilst the two boys cheered below, before lowering them to the ground only to be pulled into hugs. They all laughed in awe before they all threw their black cowboy hats into the air in glee.

* * *

The club had changed into their costumes for their second performance. "Well I guess I won't be wearing a tie on our date." Mike chuckled as he looked down at Alex as she fixed his black tie. Mike wasn't the only one watching, Finn and Quinn shared a smile as they watched the pair interact, as well as Minho who nudged Kurt with his seemingly constant, knowing smirk.

"Not without help anyway." Alex laughed, pushing the knot up "There. All ready." She tapped on his tie as it lay down his chest,

Mike placed his hand over Alex's, catching it and holding it in place. Alex's breath hitched as she looked into his eyes.

"They loved us!" Artie exclaimed excitedly, pulling Alex out of her trance. Blinking she watched as Mike let her hand go before she turn around to see Will had entered the room and Artie had rolled over to him "We're a hit!"

Tina frowned "W-W-Where's April?"

"You were right, ...She'd massacre Mariah in a diva-off." Kurt admitted as he done Santana's make up, making the group chuckle.

"April is amazing." Will agreed "But she's not in the Glee Club anymore." Everyone froze as they looked to Will "I I, uh I screwed up bringing her here. It was about me, and Glee Club is supposed to be about you guys. You don't need her to be great."

Mercedes stepped forward "But we need her for the second act."

"I'll just have to go out there and them we had to cut the show short." He shrugged and everyone shared disappointed looks "Hey, guys, you were great! Don't worry. There will be other performances."

"Excuse me." Rachel made her way into the room "I think I might have a solution. In show business, when a star can't perform her understudy steps in...I'd be happy to go on for April, if you'd let me."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow "Since when are you willing to be an understudy?"

Rachel stepped closer to the group "Since I quit the play."

"Really? Why?" Kurt questioned. Alex squinted her eyes up at Finn and seeing her look of suspicion, Finn raised his hands in defence and shook his head,

"I realized being a star didn't make me feel as special as being your friend." Rachel started and Alex couldn't help but smile "If I'd let you down when you needed me the most, I'd never forgive myself. I know all the words to the song."

Quinn shook her head "You don't know the choreography."

Rachel frowned sadly as Santana sent her a smug nod "Then we're gonna have to give her a lot of help out there." Finn retorted after a pause.

Alex nodded, smile still present "She'll be just fine."

Rachel sent a small smile to the two, grateful for their support as everyone else looked to them in disbelief. Will smiled down at the brunette "Go get in your costume."

Rachel grinned as Alex walked over "C'mon Diva Berry." She sighed, gaining chuckles around the room, the group starting to accept Rachel back into the fold as Alex dragged her behind the curtain and handed her the purple shirt.

* * *

The lights dimmed and the crowd clapped as they welcomed back the New Directions. Finn and Rachel took the lead as they sung _Somebody to Love_. Alex loved every second as she performed the choreography, harmonising along with the rest of the glee club. She sent a wink to Minho as the two strutted across the stage together until they had all lined up along the edge of the stage for Mercedes solo. Goosebumps sprouted on Alex's arms and a shiver shot up her spine as Mercedes belted out _"Can, anybody, find me...somebody toooo... lo- o- o- o- ove!"_

Alex smiled as she sang and danced her way into formation for the finale, as the music came to an end, the group raised a hand and held it high in the air. While the crowd stood in applause once again Alex took it all in. Looking around the audience seeing her uncle Will as he cheered alongside Emma Pillsbury, looking at her friends as they celebrated with each other, smiling with flushed cheeks as Mike sent her a grin before he was pulled into a hug by Minho, she shook her head with a chuckle.

 _This is right. This is what I love...I am happy... And I am, home._


	13. Vitamin D(ate)

Alex moved around the room, correcting each glee club members choreography as they practiced. She had already moved Santana, Brittany, Mike and Minho across the room with Artie. All four had mastered their moves and Artie had his own part. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…" she turned Puck around before moving onto Kurt "No, no, no, no,no, no, no."

Everyone stopped as Will entered the choir room "Great news, guys. Just got the competition bracket for sectionals, and we are in really good shape. There's only two other teams. We beat them, we make it to regionals."

Everyone grinned as they shared high fives before Rachel turned to Will "Uh, who are the other teams?"

Will smiled, looking towards Finn who sat behind the drum set "Drumroll please, Finn."

Will opened up the envelope in his hand as Finn played a drumroll "School for the deaf in Dayton, and someplace called Jane Addams Academy."

Mercedes scoffed "Jane addams? That's a halfway house for girls just getting out of juvie."

"Th-th-this is great!" Tina stuttered.

Artie grinned "People who can't hear what they're singing and criminals who don't care. It's gonna be a cakewalk. High fi…" he held up his hand for Brittany, but slowly lowered it as she turned to high five Santana instead.

* * *

Alex groaned as she flopped back onto her "I can't do this, I'm not going!"

Kurt let out a sigh as he came out of the closet. Alex would've laughed at the irony if she wasn't so nervous "You're going on this date if it kills you... because if you don't, then I'll kill you."

Alex sat up, leaning on her elbows "What if it's a disaster and we have nothing to talk about and everything is so awkward between us?"

Kurt gave Alex a small smile as he sat beside her "You talk to Mike all the time and it's not awkward right?" Alex gave him a nod "Well then what makes tonight any different? It's just talking to Mike."

Alex bit her lip before letting out a sigh "Just talking to Mike."

* * *

Alex stared at her reflection in her full length mirror. She ran her hands down her red, floral dress that reached just above her knees. A thin brown belt, twisted around her waist that match the brown suade, booties on her feet. The frill of her cream ankle socks peeking over the edge. Around her neck, she wore a long chain, with a rose gold feather.

Alex watched in the mirror as Kurt grinned, approaching her from behind, a small denim jacket in hand "You look beautiful Alex, Mike isn't going to know what hit him."

Smiling softly she took the jacket from Kurt and pulled it on. The two made their way into the living room where Will and Terri sat on the couch. Terri gasped as she looked up "Look at you sweetie, so pretty!"

Alex blushed as Will whistled. He stood up and pulled his goddaughter into a hug "You look amazing... just like Maria."

Alex gave him a soft smile as she pulled back "Thank you."

A knock at the door had Alex frozen. Will chuckled as he made his way over to answer it. "Breathe." Kurt whispered into Alex's ear as Will returned with Mike in tow.

Mike's brown eyes were wide as he admired Alex "Wow..." He whispered shaking his head "You look beautiful."

Alex felt her face flush as red as her dress "Thank you, so do you." She retorted before her eyes widened as Mike grinned amused while the others snickered softly "I-I, what I meant was," she stammered before letting out a sigh "shut up, you know what I meant."

* * *

Mike had borrowed his dad's car and the pair sat in silence. Mike didn't know what to say to Alex. He had never been on a date before and he was sure that there were rules about what to talk about, but he didn't know them, so he chose keep his head forward and stay quiet.

Alex was nervous as she looked everywhere but Mike. She was more nervous than she ever had been. She didn't get it...Ryan had ever made her feel like this. Not even Kyle Conners, the cutest boy in Canada did. It was only around Mike did she feel a stamped in her stomach and her throat close up.

As Mike pulled into the parking lot at Breadstix, the two silently let out a breath of relief. The only thing Mike was sure about dates was manners, so he swiftly climbed out if the car and jogged around to passenger side. Alex felt like she could finally breathe as Mike opened the car door. It didn't last long, as Mike held a hand out to her. How could she possibly breathe when he was touching her? Taking a deep breathe she grabbed hold of his large, warm hand. Mike didn't let go as he led her to the front door, even though she was sure he could feel the sweat of her palm. Alex felt herself relax and the breath she was holding was realised as Mike smiled at her.

As he looked at her, Mike felt himself not caring about any date edicate, all he cared was that Alex was here. Holding his hand. The waitress at the door led the pair to a booth near the middle of the restraunt. Giving the two their menus once they had separated to sit down on either side, she assured them that she would be right back with a pitcher of water and a bowl of breadsticks.

Alex glanced over the menu, pondering what to order. She peaked over the top, hoping to get a leak of her date. Her eyes widened and her face flushed as she found Mike already looking at her. The pair were silent for a moment before they simultaneously started to laugh.

Alex grinned, feeling herself completely relax as she remembered Kurt's words, _It's just talking to Mike_.

* * *

The pair laughed as Alex finished telling Mike about the time Kurt ran straight into a glass door in the mall. Mike wiped the tears from his eyes "Why was he in such a rush?"

Alex smirked "It was an hour before closing and Macy's had a sale." The two were back into fits of laughter. Their plates of food long finished.

Mike shook his head before a grin appeared "Did I ever tell you about the time my mom took Minho and I to the grocery store when we were kids?"

Alex shook her head as she took a sip of water "No, I don't think so."

Mike chuckled before clearing his throat "Well I was about 5 or 6 at the time and we were walking around the store with our mom. When all of a sudden Minho started screaming, honestly it was like he was being murdered right there and then. He was screaming 'It's hurts! It's hurts!'" Alex was wide eyed as she listened intently "Then this red stuff comes trickling out of his nose. My mom was freaking out, had her phone out ready to dial 911... Then he sneezed...and a Red Hot shot out."

Alex was silent for a second as she took the story in before bursting in laughter. Mike admired her as she threw her head back, her teeth bright as she grinned. She really was beautiful.

* * *

The pair sat in content silence on the drive home, the radio playing softly in the background. "Ooh, turn it up please, I love this song." Alex requested as Maroon 5 flowed though her ears.

Mike smiled as he leaned across to turn up the dial "Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else." Mike glanced over, admiring Alex as she sang "I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door. I've had you so many times but somehow I want more."

"You have a beautiful voice." Mike told her.

Alex turned her head away from the window to look at Mike, a soft grin on her face "I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain."

Mike grinned as he took over "Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile." He smirked knowing he couldn't sing while Alex tried to hold in her laughter "And she will be loved." He put more effort into sounding awful making Alex laugh "And she will be loved."

"Stop!" She called, hiding her face behind her hands as she continued to laugh.

Mike grinned "What? Don't you appreciate my talent?"

"Yeah, you're a great dancer." Alex smiled cheekily.

Mike let out a fake gasp, momentarily taking one hand off the wheel to hold it to his heart in mock offence "Excuse you... I already knew that. I was talking about my singing."

Alex chuckled "Yeah, I'm sure that's what all the dying cats call it."

Mike shook his head "So rude... I can't believe I asked you out."

"Me neither." Alex admitted softly.

Mike parked the car as they arrived at Alex's apartment complex. Turning to face her he grabbed her hand "Alex, I like you. A lot." Alex's eyes widened as her heart raced. "I had a great time tonight... And I hope you'd be up for doing it again sometime?" He asked, eyes hopeful.

Alex swallowed "I like you too Mike." She admitted, biting her her lip. She smiled as Mike grinned "I'd love to go on another date with you."

The pair walked hand in hand to Alex's front door. Releasing his hand, she took out her key as she looked up through her lashes as they stood in front of each other. Mike rubbed a hand across the back of his neck "See you on Monday?"

Alex bit her lip as she nodded "Yeah, goodnight Mike."

Mike took a deep breath before suddenly leaning forward. Alex gasped quietly as she felt warm lips connect with her cheek. Pulling away, Mike looked into her eyes that reminded him so much of chocolate "Goodnight pumpkin."

Alex watched Mike's retreating back as he made his way down the hall. Shaking her head she opened the front door and stepped in. Smiling as she found Will asleep with his head back on the couch as Terri slept beside him, head on his lap she quietly made her way to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she rested against it. She raised a hand and softly touched her cheek, a soft smile pulling at her lips.

A throat clearing made her jump, snapping her out of her trance. Her eyes slid across the room only to find Kurt sitting on her bed, her make up box scattered in front of him "Details!"

Alex frowned as she looked at Kurt "Are you wearing my lipstick?"


	14. Vitamin D

Alex sighed as she watched Will work on the choreography with the glee club. She was taking a break after getting frustrated with the lack of effort they had been putting in recently. Leaning her head on Kurt's shoulders, the two silently watched videos on youtube.

"Five, six, seven, eight. Step, turn, out, in, ball-change, step ball-change step. You, you, you, you. And ba-ba-ba. turn…" Will called as they practiced their steps. He let out a groan as slowly the groups steps faltered "Come on, guys, you're sleepwalking on me here. Give me some energy. We've got sectionals in two-"

"Please, sectionals is going to be a breeze." Mercedes interrupted.

Will sighed "Maybe so."

Alex glanced over to Finn as he sat on her other side, staring intently ahead. Following his eyesight she found Quinn's stomach. She frowned knowing how hard the pregnancy had been on the two of them. Finn was constantly worried about Quinn and the baby, so much so that he hadn't been sleeping. The tiredness was evident in his face. Quinn had confided in Alex about how she wasn't sure she could be a mother and that she was terrified of what would happen to her position of Head Cheerio if Sue found out.

Will's voice broke Alex out of her thoughts "But if we coast through sectionals, we're gonna get killed at regionals. We have got to be on our game."

Kurt suddenly laughed, gaining everyone's attention. Will sent the boy a disapproving look and Kurt returned it with a sheepish one "Sorry. Funny Youtube. It's the grape stomping one." He explained before glancing down at Alex "You have to watch this one."

* * *

"Competition." Will announced, holding a baseball in his hands as the glee club sat in the choir room for their next rehearsal. They watched as he turned to a cork board he had rolled in with pictures pinned to it "Every one of these people or elements was a champion in their own right. But they used competing with each other to make themselves even better."

Kurt titled his head "I don't understand how lightning is in competition with an above-ground swimming pool." He commented as they looked over the pictures: two politicians, a shark, a bear, a flash of lightning and a swimming pool.

Will shook his head "Just go with it. You guys have become complacent. You were great at the invitational, but you got to up your game if you want to get through sectionals. Okay, split up. Guys on the left side, girls on the right side. Let's go, come on."

Alex blew out a breath as she stayed beside Santana, waving at Mike as he moved away from her to be with the boys. Will grinned "All right." he sighed as Kurt made his way towards the girls "Kurt." Alex snickered along with Mercedes as Kurt reluctantly trudged back over to the boys. Will clapped his hands "Here's the deal. Two teams. Boys versus girls. One week from today, you will each perform a mash-up of your choice."

Puck frowned "What's a mash-up?"

"A mash-up is when you take two songs and mash them together to make an even richer explosion of musical expression. Boys will perform on Tuesday, girls the next day. I want you guys to go all out, okay. Costumes, choreography. Whoever wins the competition gets to choose the number that we do for sectionals."

Rachel raised a hand "Wait, who's going to be the judge? Your gender makes you biased."

Will tossed the baseball in his hands "Ah…There is going to be a celebrity judge."

Alex narrowed her eyes at Will as everyone else grinned excitedly "Wh-who?" Tina stuttered.

Will smirked "Oh, you're going to have to show up to find out." Alex rolled her eyes amused, she knew Will didn't have anyone. She supposed he would ask Miss Pillsbury, the woman she was sure he would be with if he didn't have Terri and she didn't have Coach Ken Tenaka.

Mercedes looped her arm through Alex's as the girls made their way out of the choir room "We got this in the bag."

Rachel nodded "Totally. I'm going to start storyboarding our choreography tonight."

As the girls left through the door, Will approached the boys "Hey, I hope you guys are up for this competition. The girls look pretty pumped."

"We're planning on smacking them down like the hand of God." Artie retorted.

Will frowned as Finn let out a loud yawn "Hey, Finn, you all right? You seem a little out of it."

Finn nodded groggily "Yeah, I'm just a little worn out."

Puck clapped a hand on Finns shoulder as the Chang brothers smiled "Come on, dude. We're late for football practice."

* * *

The boys had met up in the choir room to practice for the competition. "We can't let the girls beat us." Puck said, straddling a chair.

Kurt was still sulking as the boys had rejected his costume ideas much to Minho amusement. He patted the boys shoulder before looking down at Finn "He's drooling."

Puck frowned as he came to stand beside Minho "Dude, wake up."

Finn blinked his eyes open "Sure, yeah, that sounds good."

Puck sighed "I said we can't let those girls beat us."

"Sorry. Sometimes when I'm thinking real hard, it helps to close my eyes." Finn smiled sheepishly.

Artie rolled forward until he was between Puck and Minho "We're doing a mash-up of _It's My Life_ and Usher's _Confessions_."

Puck smirked "We should get some trash can lids and stomp the yard up in this piece."

Artie looked up at the Mohawked boy "Puck, with respect, you're more helpful when you don't contribute."

Puck turned to Finn, seeing he had closed his eyes again "Dude. What's wrong with you? Go see the nurse. Every day I say I have a headache, I sleep for three hours. I haven't attended a math class in two years." Kurt rolled his eyes at that.

Finn nodded wiping the drool from his chin "Thanks, guys. Keep up the good work." He pat Puck's shoulder before heading out of the room.

* * *

Alex stretched at the ballet bar along with Brittany while the others girls sat around. She glanced up as Rachel entered "Okay, girls, we need to get started."

Santana rolled her eyes in the mirror as she plucked her eyebrows "We're getting warmed up."

Rachel frowned as she looked around "Where's Quinn?"

Brittany smirked "Probably down at the mall looking for elastic-waist pants."

"C'mon guys." Alex sighed, as everyone but she and Rachel giggled.

Rachel shook her head "Mr. Schuester's right, you guys. We can't get complacent."

Mercedes shrugged before going back to painting Tina's nails "Chill out. I already picked the songs. We're gonna do a mash-up of _Halo_ and Walking On Sunshine."

"Yeah. That was my idea." Rachel retorted.

Mercedes rolled her eyes "Whatever. Come on, we can do this in our sleep. You think those six dudes are gonna give us any competition? I say we just wing it."

Rachel sighed "We can't just wing it."

Mercedes didn't even glance up "All those in favour of winging it?" She didn't bother to wait for a response "All those opposed?" Rachel raised her hand pointedly as Alex sighed and did the same. Mercedes looked up and gave Rachel a sarcastic smile "Looks like the ayes have it."

* * *

Minho's eyes widened as Finn came back to the choir room "Hey, guys, how's it going? God, it's a beautiful day. Let's run through the number." He rambled, energy oozing out of him "I can't wait to do the number. I'm ready and excited. Are you guys? Stand up." He instructed, tilting Minho's chair until he had to stand "Come on. Let's get this joint jumping."

Artie frowned as he looked up at the boy "Has your soul been taken over by caffeinated space aliens?"

Finn grinned "No, just visited the school nurse. Got this great vitamin. I feel fantastic."

"He's like the Energizer bunny." Minho muttered to his brother who nodded not tearing his eyes away from the pumped up boy.

"I can't wait to do the number. Let's do the number, and then afterwards, we can build a house for Habitat For Humanity." Finn gushed moving to stand in front of the group.

Puck smirked "What kind of vitamin?"

"Vitamin C?" Kurt guessed, looking up from his nail filing "Vogue magazine says it boosts energy levels and brightens the complexion."

Finn shook his head "Vitamin D. And I got you guys some."

* * *

Alex noticed Miss Pillsbury sitting beside her godfather at a table across the room. Smirking to herself she hopped onto the empty space between Tina and Santana on the table in the choir room. It was time for the boys performance and Alex wondered if they would actually pull it off. She knew that in general that most of the boys were lazy and often didn't care.

Taking note that Quinn had missed another glee rehearsal, she shot the blonde Cheerio a text letting her know that she was missed and that everyone would be there for her if she let them. Looking up as she put her phone back into her pocket, her eyes widened as the boys filtered in and took their place on stage "When did the T-Birds arrive?" Alex muttered taking in their dark jeans and black leather jackets.

The girls were in absolute shock. The boys had put together a great mashup along with some stellar choreography. She couldn't help but grin when Santana gave her a playful nudge, wiggling her eyebrows as Mike performed a dance solo at the front of the makeshift stage. He was incredible. His body moved so fluidly and Alex couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She wondered what it would be like to dance with him.

As the performance came to end, the girls cheered and clapped while Will made his way from behind the judges table "Awesome, guys. Geez, I didn't know you had it in you. It's like somebody slipped something in your juice boxes." Will grinned as he turned to the girls "You ladies better bring it tomorrow. Otherwise, we've got our opening number for sectionals!"

* * *

Rachel had called an emergency girls meeting in the choir room "I told you guys." The short brunette scolded as she paced in front of the group.

Santana rolled her eyes "We know. You've been berating us for the better part of an hour."

Quinn frowned as she looked to Alex "Were they really that good?"

Alex whistled "Incredible... It was actually pretty hot."

Everyone but Rachel snickered before Mercedes smirked "The performance or Mike?"

Alex cleared her throat as a blush dusted across her cheeks "What were you saying Berry?"

The other girls shared amused looks at Alex's change of conversation while Rachel let out a sigh "Look, I was fine with arranging, choreographing and directing this number free of charge."

Alex raised her hand interrupting the ranting girl "I would just like to point that I offered to help and you said no because, and I quote 'This performance needs the star quality that only trained and devoted performers like me can produce.'"

Rachel cleared her throat, choosing to ignore the girl, not knowing how to respond "But we underestimated the boys. Their number will go to sectionals and once again, I will be humiliated."

Mercedes threw up her hands "How were we supposed to know they'd rock the house? They've never been good."

"How did they d-d-do it?" Tina stuttered confused.

"The real question is, 'What were they on?'" The girls head whipped over to the door were Kurt stood. Smiling he made his way towards them "Though I've been grouped with the boys, my allegiance still remains with you ladies. They declined my offer to do their hair in cornrows and all my artistic decisions have been derided as too costly because they involve several varieties of exotic bird feathers." Alex shook her head amused at the boy "We all took something."

The girls all gaped at the boys confession. Alex leaned forward keeping, her voice to a hushed whisper,

"Drugs?"

* * *

It wasn't drugs. Not completely. The boys had taken performance enhancers that Finn had deemed 'Vitamin D'. Alex was astounded to find out that Terri was the one who had given them to the boy, not knowing the woman had become the school nurse. After asking Will, he told his goddaughter that he had just assumed she knew. Now the silent, awkward dinners made sense the the brunette. The last few nights, it was like the couple had nothing to tell each other about their day.

Rachel had confronted Finn about the boys cheating before coming to the conclusion the girls had to take the performance enhancers as well to even out the playing field.

Alex stood in line with the glee girls inside the nurses office as Terri passed out small paper cups filled with medication "Everyone gets a dose. Oh, except for Quinn. You get folic acid. Mama." Alex raised an eyebrow as Terri leaned closer to Quinn to whisper "It's good for the baby." Terri turned holding her one empty tray out to Howard (an employee at Sheets 'N' Things and former Acafella member) waiting for him to refill it "Get the lead out, Howard. We have patients waiting."

Rachel frowned down at her cup "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

Terri smiled "Oh, it's over-the-counter. It's safe. You can trust me. I'm a nurse."

Alex raised an eyebrow at the woman "Since when?"

Terri simply smiled at the brunette before turning her focus back to Rachel "It's good for you."

The girls all shared apprehensive looks before downing the pills in one gulp.

* * *

Alex was buzzing. Literally. She couldn't stand still as the girls stood in position for their performance. Grinning between Tina, who stood facing her on the second tier of the stage and Quinn, who stood to her left beside, their backs facing the audience. Quinn was shaking her head at the groups behaviour, being the only one not running on a pill induced high.

Alex had her hands on her yellow dress, covered hips along with the rest of the glee girls as Rachel introduced them to the boys "Thank you so much. It really is a pleasure. While the boys chose a selection of songs that cast an eye inward on the irresponsible life choices and sexual hunger of today's modern teens, we have chosen a selection of songs that speaks to the nation as a whole during these troubling times filled with economic uncertainty and unbridled social woe. Because if there's two things America needs right now, that is sunshine and optimism. Also angels."

Rachel ran back into position as the music started for their mashup of Beyonce's _Halo_ and Katrina and the Waves' _Walking On Sunshine._ The grin never left Alex's face as they performed, seeing the boys bob their heads along to the music. As the performance came to an end, Alex's heart rate had accelerated beyond imagine, her breathing was coming out in fast, short pants as she grinned with the rest of girls as they sat on the lowest tier whilst with Rachel gave a big finish with her long, drawn out high note.

Will grinned as he stood, giving each if the girls a high five "Ladies, I-I don't even know what to say. You did such a good job. I don't know what you guys did, but whatever it was, keep doing it. Our celebrity judge has her work cut out for her." He gestured to Emma who's doe eyes were exceptionally wide.

* * *

Will was livid as he left Principal Figgins office. He had just found out about his wife's prescription to his glee kids and he couldn't believe it. _How could she? Did she not see how wrong it was?_ Giving pills to students was absurd... giving pills to Alex was abhorrent. He didn't understand how he was supposed trust her to raise a baby when she gave his goddaughter drugs.

He made his way into the choir room were the glee club waited silently for him in shame. Alex's head lifted as Will entered, she bit her lip "We're so sorry Uncle Will. It was beyond stupid."

Finn nodded "We're really sorry, Mr. Schue."

"We didn't mean to get you into trouble." Rachel added.

Will sighed as he crossed his arms against his chest "I'm really disappointed in you guys. Glee is supposed to be about what's inside your heart, not what's coursing through your veins."

Rachel nodded "We know. And I think I speak for everyone when I say that we'd be happy to move forward and put this episode behind us."

Will shook his head "Well, it's not that simple. Because of this debacle, it's been decided that I'm no longer fit to run glee club myself. We've been assigned a co-director."

Alex frowned, sharing a nervous look with the rest of the glee club "Who?"

Will didn't have time to answer as a grinning Sue Sylvester entered "Hey, kids." Brittany and Santana shared an excited smirk "I gotta tell you, I'm just thrilled to be coming on board," she shot a mock salute to a blank faced Will before turning back to the glee kids "to co-captain your little, uh, showbiz cruise. Ah, I can't wait to start singing and dancing and maybe even putting on the ritz a little bit."

Alex gulped, sharing a look with a pale faced Kurt,

" _Oh_ _mierda_."


	15. Minorities and Priorities

"She really said yes?" Alex scrunched up her nose as she looked to her godfather.

Will let out a sigh before nodding "Yeah, Ken proposed and I guess Emma really loves him."

Alex bit her lip to keep her thoughts to herself as she picked up a magazine from the coffee table in front of her. The doctors office didn't have an expansive range, so she was stuck with _Motherhood Monthly_ as she and Will waited while Quinn got her Ultrasound. Finn had asked Will to give the pair a ride and he and the blonde cheerleader both wanted Alex there for moral support. Blowing out a breath she flicked through, stopping at a random page, _Breastfeeding: Tips For Your Nips_. Wincing, she hastily shut the magazine and set it back down.

Glancing back over to her godfather, she noticed Will look up from his early years parenting magazine and smile. Following his eye line, she found a man with his ear pressed onto his pregnant companions stomach, listening intently to their unborn baby's movements. Softly smiling she turned back to her guardian "You're going to be a great dad Uncle Will."

Will looked at her unsure "You really think so?"

"I think that your baby will be the luckiest child in the world with you as their dad..." Alex smiled "When anyone asks about my dad, the first thing I think of is you. You might not be my biological father, but your the best father figure anyone could have and I'm really glad I was lucky enough to have you."

Will set down his magazine before turning to look Alex head on "You have no idea how much that means to me Alex... and I want you to understand that even when I have my own children, I'm always going to love you like you're my daughter. We're family and nothing could ever change that." He finished just as the door opened.

Alex looked up to find Finn, slipping out of the consultation room and making his way towards them "Hey." He greeted softly, taking a seat on the other side of Alex "The baby's fine. It's a girl. Uh, no mutations or anything. Not even any cool ones." Alex chuckled before Finn looked to his teacher "Thanks for taking us today. I was too freaked out to drive."

Will nodded "Yeah. No problem."

Finn smiled at the man before looking to his friend "Thanks for coming too Han, I don't know what we would do without you." He mumbled grabbing her hand and having it a squeeze.

Alex gave the a boy a reassuring smile "You would be just fine Chewie, you need to have more faith in yourself. But I'll always be here, anytime you need me." She promised letting to of his hand "Im going to go check on Quinn." She told the boys before standing up and heading into the consultation room.

Once Alex had left, Finn fell back into his chair with a sigh. Will frowned "Hey, are you okay?"

Finn shook his head 'No, not really. I mean, how am I supposed to take care of a real person? My mom won't even let me have fish."

Will's eyebrows furrowed "I thought Quinn wanted to give the baby up for adoption."

Finn shrugged "For now, but we both know that's not my call. This sucks. Get all the stress and the worry and none of the control."

* * *

Alex knocked as she entered the room, finding Quinn wiping the gel off her stomach "Hey Q, you okay?"

Quinn sniffed as she shook her head. Alex frowned as made her way across the room and hopped up onto the chair beside the blonde cheerleader "What's wrong?"

Quinn looked over at her friend, tears building in her glassy green eyes "I'm scared."

Alex gave her a soft smile "It's okay to be scared Quinn, that's normal."

Quinn nodded "I know, it's just... what if giving her up is a mistake?"

Alex grabbed the blondes hand "Only you and Finn can decide that, but whatever call you make I'll be here, to support you."

* * *

Sue had been co director of the glee club for three days and it had been chaos. She and Will were constantly butting heads. They had decided to do direct two separate performances and today was the day they would flip a coin to see who would go first. Alex sat in the middle row between Minho and Mike, silently watching as Sue pulled a coin from the pocket of her track suit bottoms "Ladies first. Heads." She called before tossing the coin in the air.

Will caught he coin mid air before slapping it down onto the top of his hand, glancing down he let out a sigh of defeat "Heads."

Sue grinned "Awesome. All right." She started pulling out a list and placing her glasses upon her nose "The following students have been selected for a special elite Glee Club called Sue's Kids."

Will frowned, taking a step forward "Hold on. We agreed not to split up the group." He protested.

"Aw, come on, Will. Give me a chance to do things Sue Sylvester's way. Maybe with my proven leadership abilities I can help this pathetic group of mouth breathers place at sectionals." Kurt turned, wide eyed to look at Alex who could only shrug.

Will shook his head "We can't even compete in sectionals if we divide up the club, Sue. It's against the rules."

Sue smirked "Really? You need to crack open a book, William. Here." She tossed him a small handbook "I have. Show Choir Rule Book. Page 24. Provision 14. Second addendum. 'Twelve members must perform for each team. However, not all members must perform every song.'"

Will slammed the book close before tossing it on top of the piano "Fine." He through his hands up in defeat "Hey, just go ahead, take all the football players and your Cheerios."

Sue turned to the students "All right, everybody. Listen up. When you hear your name called, cross over to my side of this black, shiny thing."

Will let out a sigh "That's called a piano, Sue."

Sue looked down at her list "Santana!" Said girl smirked before stepping down until she stood beside her coach "Wheels! Gay kid!" Artie and Kurt shared a look of confusion before making their way beside the piano "Come on! Move it! Asian!" Sue pointed at Mike "Other Asian." Minho rolled his eyes as he stood "Female Asian." Tina gulped as she followed the Chang brothers "Aretha." Mercedes quickly made her way to Kurt as Sue looked down at her list one last time "And Shakira." Alex's eyes widened as Sue gestured for her to come.

As Alex hesitantly made her way to stand beside Mike, Sue turned to Will "I don't want to participate in a group that ignores the needs of minority students."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Will exclaimed outraged.

Sue shook her head "I wouldn't kid about this. And maybe that's your problem. Bigotry is no laughing matter."

Santana grinned holding up her right hand in a 'C' formation "And that's how Sue, sees it." Alex rolled her eyes at the coaches signature line, she had seen her on the news and just wanted to out herself out of her misery every time she heard it.

Sue grinned at the Latina cheerleader "Outstanding."

* * *

Alex was wide eyed as Rachel finished telling her and Finn about Jacob Isreal, the schools gossip blogger threatening to run a story about Quinn's pregnancy.

"So what did you have to do to get him to stop?" Alex questioned as Rachel finished grabbing her textbooks from her locker.

Rachel grimaced as she closed the metal door "Let's just say I feel sorry for my dads 'cause they're probably gonna have to dip into my college fund to pay for intensive therapy."

Finn whistled "Whoa! Hard core."

Rachel smiled "I don't mind." Her cheeks flushed "I did it to protect you."

Alex raised an eyebrow knowingly "And Quinn."

Rachel coughed "Of course. We're all teammates."

Finn put his hand on the girls shoulder "Hey, I gotta tell you. You really are awesome. I'm gonna make it up to you someday, I swear." He smiled before turning to Alex "See you in Spanish."

Alex waved at the boy before he walked down the hall "I need another pair." Frowning she turned to find Jacob looking down at Rachel.

Rachel gasped before looking to Alex panicked "What's wrong with the ones I already gave you?" She hissed to the boy. Alex frowned, _what did Berry give him?_

"Look." Jacob said before tugging a lime green thong out of his backpack "Uh, they still had the tag on them."

Alex's eyes widened as Rachel glared "Put those away!"

Jacob ignored her "I want Rachel Berry panties." Rachel looked away ashamed "Okay. I expect delivery by tomorrow morning or the story of Quinn Fabray and the stork goes wide." Alex's eyes narrowed at the boy "I feel an urge to kiss you right now. I'm just gonna go for it."

Alex stepped in front of Rachel as the boy leant down, pushing against his chest she shoved him away "Back off creep!" Jacobs eyes widened as he scrambled backwards and down the hall, he along with the rest of the school had now heard about the paintball incident. He was _not_ risking it. Alex turned to a red faced Rachel "What the hell Berry! You gave him your underwear?!"

Rachel frowned "It was the only way to stop the story for Finn."

"Look, I know how much you like Finn, but you have got to _stop_. He's with Quinn... They're having a _baby_." Seeing Rachel's face drop she let out a sigh "I'm not trying to hurt you here Rachel, I'm trying to help. It's not healthy to go after a guy who's got a girlfriend, you'll only get hurt in the end."

Rachel nodded solemnly "I know, it's just hard to let him go." She admitted.

Alex gave her a sympathetic smile "Everything will be okay Berry." She assured the girl who gave her a small smile in return "I better go, Coach Sylvester called a Sue Kids meeting." She waved before making her way to the choir room.

* * *

"I'm k-k-kind of nervous." Tina stuttered from beside Minho.

Artie nodded from her other side "I debated not even showing up."

Mercedes grinned "I think it's gonna be great. Did you catch Sue's Corner last night?"

Alex rolled her eyes "Yes and she's using minorities as a platform to get her own way." Smirking she turned to Santana making a 'C' with her hand "And that's how Alex, sees it."

The group snickered as the cheerleader sent the girl a playful glare, their laughter ceased as the choir door swung open, "Hey, kids." Sue greeted, sheet music in hand "Brought some of my brass buddies with me." She gestured it the group of men following behind her, instruments in hand "Thought maybe they could help us out a little bit. Okay. So I selected a song that I think will speak to the frustration you've felt under the failed leadership of Will Schuester." She exclaimed,d passing out the music.

Mercedes grinned down at the page "Hate on Me, an R & B song!" Alex didn't want to like the song choice but she couldn't help it.

Sue grinned "You like that? Yeah." She nodded before pointing to Mike "Changster, I wanna see some of that pop and lock groove you're so famous for. You go to town." The group cheered as Mike demonstrated in his seat. Alex had to give it to Sue, she was listening to their wants better than Will had. Her brown eyes widened as Sue smiled at her "Shakira I want to see you shake those hips like I know you can." The group hollered as Alex gave a mock wiggle. Sue grinned before pointing to Mercedes "And you, Mercedes. I want to see some Mariah hands."

Mercedes nodded, smug smirk in place "I can do that."

Tina nodded with a smile "I think we g-got this one, Miss Sylvester."

Sue clapped "All right. Well, we'll see. Hit it!"

" _Do-do-do-do, do-do-do, do-do-do. Do-do-do, do-do-do-do._ " Alex harmonised along with group as they grooved in their seats.

Mercedes grinned " _If I could give you the world, on a silver platter, would it even matter, you'd still be mad at me_." Alex grinned as Mike danced, hopping over the chairs to dance on the floor at the front. " _If I could find in all this, a dozen roses, that I would give to you, you'd still be miserable._ " Alex smiled as Mike held his hand out for her to join him whilst Minho performed his own moves at the front " _Cause the reality,_ " Mercedes sang as she stood " _I'm gonna be who I be, and I don't feel no faults, for all the lies that you bought. You can try as you may, bring me down, but I say, that it ain't up to you, gonna do what you do_."

Everyone grinned as they joined in " _Hate on me, hater, now or later, 'cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be mad, baby_." Alex spun as Mike and Minho placed chairs in a line for Mercedes to strut across " _Go 'head and hate, go 'head and hate on me, hater, 'cause I'm not afraid of, what I've got I paid for, you can hate on me. You cannot hate on me, now or later, 'cause I'm gonna do me_ ," Mercedes took a step forward with help from Minho.

" _It's my destiny._ " Alex harmonised along with Tina and Santana.

Mercedes took another stop " _be mad, baby_."

" _So shall it be_." Alex shook her hips along with Santana as they sang.

Mercedes stopped on the next chair " _You cannot hate on me. Go 'head and hate on me, hater_ ,"

Alex smiled as Mike twirled her "' _Cause my mind is free_."

" _'Cause I'm not afraid of_ ," Mercedes grinned down at Kurt as he draped himself over the last chair, kicking his legs up and down in the air.

The girls all climbed onto a chair each to stand beside Mercedes " _It's my destiny_."

" _What I've got I paid for, so shall it be. You can hate on me, hate on me, hater, now or later, 'cause I'm gonna do me._ " Mercedes held her hand up.

Alex waved her hips along with the rhythm " _It's my destiny_."

" _You'll be mad, baby,_ " Mercedes clapped.

Santana winked " _So shall it be_."

" _Hate on me, go 'head and hate on me, hater. 'Cause I'm not afraid of_." The group harmonised.

Tina grinned " _It's my destiny._ "

" _What I got I paid for_ ," Mercedes waved her pointer finger.

Alex bobbed her head to the beat " _So shall it be_."

" _You can hate on me, yeah._ " Mercedes finished, crossing her arms across her chest.

Sue grinned in triumph as the group hollered and cheered, sharing high fives, all unaware of Will Schuester watching solemnly through the glass pane of the door.

* * *

Alex raised an eyebrow, looking away from her Spanish test to the boy beside her as Finn let out a fake yawn, before leaning back to stretch and placing a folded up note on Quinn's desk behind them.

Quinn frowned "What is this?"

"Check it out." Finn grinned "I came up with a name that I think would be good for the kid."

"Eyes on your own test, Finn." Will called and the boy turned back into his seat and ore tended to flick through his textbook for answers.

Finn waited until Will was distracted by helping another student before turning back to his girlfriend "Anyway, then I read that Gwyneth Paltrow named her kid Apple and I think that's so cool 'cause you know how much I love apples, right?" Alex shook her head amused, unable to stop hers,ed from listening in "So I figured we should name our kid something more original and poetic. Then I came up with the best baby name of all time...Drizzle!"

Alex's eyes widened whilst Quinn frowned "Drizzle?"

Finn nodded with a large smile "Yeah. Yeah. 'Cause you know how awesome it is when it's just drizzling outside, but it's not really raining so it smells like rain, but you don't need an umbrella to go outside."

"Are you a moron?" Quinn asked angrily making Alex wince.

Finn frowned confused "What?"

Quinn glared "We're not naming our baby Drizzle. We're not naming our baby anything. Finish your test, Finn."

Finn turned helplessly in his seat looking to Alex for help "Talk to her after class." She told him softly, patting his hand before going back to her test.

* * *

"You are so insensitive!" Quinn hissed to her boyfriend as he and Alex made their way out the door with the cheerleader "Bringing up baby names to me when you know I don't want to keep it." Alex tried to back away but the blonde grabbed her arm and dragged her along with her as she stormed down the hall, Finn hot on their heels "I _can't_ keep it."

Finn let let out a sigh "I know, but I don't get what you expect me to do about it."

"Not have an opinion?" Quinn shrugged making Alex frown.

"Hey, this is happening to me too!" Finn protested.

Quinn halted, spinning in her heels to round on her boyfriend, Alex let out a quiet 'oomph' as Quinn swung her around like a rag doll "No, it's not! You're not the one whose parents will burn her like a witch if they find out."

"Sometimes I wish you were a little more like Rachel." Finn blurted.

Alex eyes widened in horror "Finn!"

Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat "Really?"

Finn ignored Alex as she shook her head in warning, eyes wide before "Yeah. She cares about my sticks up for me. She sticks up for both of us. She gave that Jacob kid a pair of her underpants just to keep him from posting on his blog about you being pregnant."

Quinn scoffed "You think she did that for me? Just to be a good teammate?"

Finn nodded "That's what she told me and Alex."

Alex sighed "C'mon Finn, you know she likes you and would do anything for your attention."

Quinn shook her head "I know some guys cheat on their wives or pregnant girlfriends. Just don't do it with her." She exclaimed before storming off down the hall, finally releasing Alex's arm.

Finn frowned down at his brunette friend "I don't know what to do anymore."

Alex let out a sigh "Well for starters, don't tell your girlfriend that you wish she was more like another girl. Not cool. And secondly, buy me some tacos."

* * *

Finn started a beat on the drums as Puck strummed his acoustic guitar " _Whoo! Hey! Ho! Hey! Ho! Where they at. Where they at. Where they at. Where they at. Where they at. Where they at. Come on now."_ Alex sang along with the entire glee club as they hung out in the choir room _"If you wanna come take a ride with me, three-wheelin' in a four with the gold D's. Oh, why do I live this, hey, must be the money."_

Shimmying along with Quinn, Alex grinned _"In the club on the late night feelin' right, lookin', tryin' to spot somethin' real nice. Lookin' for a little shorty hot and horny so I can take home. She can be 18, 18 with an attitude, or 19, kind of snotty acting real rude. But as long as you're a thicky, thicky, thick girl you know that it's on. You know that it's on, peep somethin' comin' towards me on the dance floor, sexy and real slow."_

Alex wiggled her hips suggestively towards Kurtwho sent her a humorous wink _"Sayin' she was peeping and digged the last video, so when 'Nelly, can we go' how can I tell her no. Her measurements were 36-25-34. I like the way you brush your hair."_ Alex fluffed her hair along with Rachel _"I like those stylish clothes you wear. I like it when the light hit the icy glare and I can see you, boo from way over there. Whoo!_ " The group grinned as they finished.

Rachel let out a sigh from her seat beside Artie "I miss us all being together."

"I hope we don't get in trouble for our covert jam session." Artie joked making the group laugh.

Kurt out his hands on his hips "If Sue catches us mingling, we're told me if I even talked to one of Mr. Schue's kids, she would shave my head." The group broke into giggles at the thought "And I just can't rock that look. Even Justin Timberlake is growing his fro back."

Mercedes smiled sadly "Well, we gotta go, you guys."

Will's team groaned as Sues Kids made a move to leave. Alex let out a sigh "Coach Sylvester is expecting us in 10 minutes in the dance studio."

Alex was pulled into a hug by Quinn before getting a high five from Finn. "Bye white people." Artie called making Alex laugh as they headed towards the door.

"Hey!" Will grinned walking in "What are you guys doing here?"

Tina smiled "Just s-s-stopping by to say hello."

"Ah, it's great to see you guys." He admitted and Alex smiled at her godfather as they continued out of the room.

Will turned to his remaining kids "All right. Great news, guys. Brought the band with me, and I think that we have our number for sectionals."

Rachel raised her hand "Mr. Schue? We don't like what this has become."

Will sighed "Don't you guys see? That is how Sue wants you to feel. Giving up doesn't help anyone but her. Look, if it were up to me, we would all perform together at sectionals. But it's not up to me anymore, okay? Sue's gonna do her song, and we are gonna do ours." He exclaimed before handing out their music sheets "Sue's Kids are singing about hate, literally. So, I thought we would try a kinder approach." Grabbing two mic stands, he positioned them in front of each other "All right. Finn and Rachel, come up here. You're gonna take the leads."

Rachel grinned 'Oh, I love this song. Okay." She turned to Finn "Follow my lead."

Finn chuckled "Don't wait for me."

Quinn scowled at the pair "So much for togetherness."

Will looked between Rachel and Finn "Guys, you guys really need to practice this, all right? Night and day, between classes. It has to be letter-perfect. Okay?"

Finn nodded "You got it, Mr. S." he turned to the band "Hit it."

Quinn glared as she watched her boyfriend sing _No Air_ with another girl. She didn't like it, not one bit. Swaying unhappily along with Brittany and Puck she shook her head.

Will grinned as the song came to an end "Bull's-eye."

Quinn stepped froward incredulous "Excuse me. What about us? You expect us to just sway back here like props?"

* * *

"Say it for me again, word for word." Sue requested as she leaned across her desk to look at Quinn.

The blonde cheerleader smirked "What about us? You expect us to just sway back here like props?"

Sue grinned "Perfect." Her plan for the Cheerios to help tear the glee club apart from the inside was all coming together "Then turn to the other two and say-"

* * *

"I think Sue is right about him." Quinn admitted grabbing her cheer bag as she took backstage at the auditorium with Puck and Brittany after their latest rehearsal "He clearly doesn't like minorities." She commented walking away from the two, a mischievous smirk plastered across her face as the two considered her words.

* * *

"Can you imagine in this day and age being discriminated against? My goodness. The pain you must be feeling." Sue mock sympathised in her office after the two glee club era paid her a visit. She turned to Puck with a raised eyebrow "So your last name's Puckerman, huh?"

Puck raised his right fist in the the air "Shalom."

Sue nodded "Who knew?" She glanced at the blonde cheerleader beside him ass he started lifting weights "And poor, sweet Brittany. Oh, I know the Dutch are famous for being a cold people but that's no excuse for treating you like some half-price hooker in Amsterdam's famous Red Light District." Sighing, she looked between the two "Well, all I can say is, if you're serious about leaving Schuester Sue Sylvester's rainbow tent will gladly protect you from his storm of racism."

* * *

Alex sat in the auditorium along with the rest of Sues Kids which now included Puck and Brittany as Rachel. Quinn and Finn took the stage "We would just like to say that although we find ourselves on opposite sides, we hope you enjoy our number and we look forward to seeing yours as well." Rachel grinned.

Sue rolled her eyes "Get on with it! Enough with the jibber-jabber. Sing something!"

"Sue, you can't talk to kids that way." Will scolded.

Rachel took a deep breath " _Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air, air, air-_ "

Sue snapped her fingers "All right, that's it. Come on." She stood up "She had her chance. Everybody up. We're leaving."

Finn frowned "I'm sorry. Is there a fire?"

Sue sighed as she walked froward 'No, and that's the point. There is no fire. You know, it's sad enough that my Sue's Kids are living in squalor and probably on food stamps-"

Mercedes frowned "My dad's a dentist."

"But for you to drag 'em in here and bore 'em to death? I won't stand for it. Come on, kids. Out. We're goin' for Coneys. My treat."

"All right, that's it!" Will thrust his clipboard the ground in frustration before he stood to face Sue.

the woman raised an eyebrow mockingly "Really?"

"You know what, Sue? You've been pretty honest about your feelings for me so let me return the favor. You're rude, Sue. You have no class, and you are a terrible teacher!"

Sue glared "I'll have you know I have my Ph.D."

Will threw his hands up "You got it online, Sue!"

"You are a failed performer, Will." Sue pointed at him "You weren't good enough to make it in the real world. You're not even good enough to run this stupid little club that nobody cares about." Alex and the rest off the glee club shared looks of shock "Time after time, Will, you fail!"

Will took a step closer 'You spend every waking moment of your life figuring out ways to terrify children to try to make you feel better about yourself and the fact that you're probably gonna spend the rest of your life alone!"

Sue scowled "How dare you talk to me like that!"

Will went to open his mouth to retort when Alex stepped forward "Enough!" Everyone went silent as they looked at the small brunette "Are you two serious? You are both being absolutely ridiculous! It is your job as teachers to teach and inspire kids, and right now, the only thing you two are encouraging us to do is sign you up for Jerry Springer! Get over yourself, buck up and do. your. job."

Will was was wide eyed as he looked at his goddaughter, he was ashamed of himself. _How had he lost track of what he was meant to be all about?_ He had just gotten so caught up in his rivalry with Sue, he'd lost track of his priorities.

Sue's face was impassive as she watched Alex. She didn't appreciate being scolded by a teenager but deep down she admired the girls fiery spirit.

Finn cleared his throat "I'm sorry, , Miss Sylvester, but Alex is right. I mean if we wanted to hear Mom and Dad fight, those of us who still have two parents would just stay home on payday."

"I agree." Mercedes nodded "Glee Club is supposed to be fun. And furthermore, I don't like this minority business. I may be a strong, proud black woman, but I'm a lot more than that. I'm out." Throwing the teachers a peace sign, the girl linked her arm through Alex's as the two made their way towards the stairs.

Tina nodded M-Me too."

Rachel stepped forward in the stage "Fellow Glee Clubbers, it would be an honor to show you how a real storm-out is done. I encourage you to follow my lead."

Will and Sue watched defeated as the entire glee club trickled out of the auditorium, leaving them alone with their thoughts.

* * *

"So they misread a penis?" Minho questioned Alex as they sat in the choir room.

Alex nodded "Yeah when Terri went for her sonogram the doctor said it was girl and they must've gotten the first scan wrong."

"Weird." Mike shrugged "Are you excited for a little girl cousin?"

Alex smiled "Yeah, I guess it would be pretty cool... I could teach her how to dance."

Mike and Minho shared a smile over the girls head. They were glad she had something happy to look forward to in her life after the past few months.

The chatter around the room stopped as Will and Sue entered the room "Guys I just wanted to apologise for the past week." He said coming to a stop in front of them as Sue took a seat at the piano "I lost track of what was right and it was stupid. Coach Sylvester has stepped down as co director but we will be keeping her in the loop. I just wanted to say that although her methods were off, Sue was right to shine a light on the minorities, because you're all minorities. You're in the Glee Club. Now, there are only 12 of you. And all you have is each other.  
So it doesn't matter that Rachel is Jewish, or that Finn is-"

"Unable to tell my rights from my lefts." Finn supplied making everyone laugh.

Will smiled "Sure. Or that Alex and Santana are Latina," the two girls shared a fist pump making everyone smile "or that Quinn is-"

"Pregnant." Sue interrupted making everyone freeze, their happy expressions falling "Sorry, Q, It'll be all over the blogosphere by this afternoon. Now everybody knows including me." She said before heading out of the room leaving a shocked club behind with a distressed Quinn.

* * *

Rachel stormed to Jacob Israel as he rummaged through his locker. His head snapped up as the petite brunette slammed the door closed "How could you do that? Do you have any idea how much pain you caused by running that story?"

"Sue made me do it." He admitted "She found the panties you gave me after doing locker checks, she threatened to send me to school in Thailand to become a Lady Boy. When I told her about Quinn, she made me run it or she said she would expel me. I'm sorry, Rachel." Jacob gave an apologetic smile to the girl as she leant against the lockers in defeat,

Alex sighed as she left a sobbing Quinn in her boyfriends arms to stand beside Rachel "We have to do something. How do you feel about giving up the lead with Finn?"

* * *

Alex smoothed down her black sheer shirt before looking at Quinn as she began to sing " _You're not alone, together we stand, I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_." She did so and squeezed the blondes hand.

As the boys followed the choreography until Finn stood above Quinn and Alex, he looked into his girlfriends eyes " _When it gets cold, and it feels like the end, there's no place to go, you know I won't give in._ "

" _No, I won't give in_." Alex and Finn harmonised, her black and white houndstooth skirt swishing around her " _Yeah, yeah._ "

The entire group danced as they sang together " _Keep holdin' on_."

Alex smiled reassuringly at Quinn in passing "' _Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._ "

" _Just stay strong_ ," the group harmonised.

Alex danced with Kurt whilst Quinn danced tearfully with Finn " _Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you._ "

" _There's nothin' you can say._ " Alex and Finn belted.

The group harmonised " _Nothin' you can say_."

" _Nothin' you can do_." Alex and Finn stood face to face.

" _Nothin' you can do_."

Alex rubbed Quinn's arm " _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_."

The group all faced the front as they sang together " _So keep, holdin' on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_

Alex and Finn circled each other with a smile as they sang lead " _Hear me when I say, when I say I believe, nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep holdin' on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._ "

The group came to a pause in their dance as they all faced one another, Alex stood centre stage facing Quinn who looked to her friend in tears " _Keep holdin' on._ " She sang as Finn arrived right behind the two girls as they all turned to face forward.

"There's _nothin' you can say, nothin' you can do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth._ " Finn took a hand of Quinn and Alex's in each of his " _So keep holdin' on, 'cause you know we'll make it through...we'll make it through._ "

The auditorium was silent as they finished, the only sound was Quinn's laboured breathing as she panted back tears. Alex stepped closer to the blonde, her black boots clacking on the stage before she used her free hand to grab Quinn's while her other remained attached to Finn "We love you guys," she gestured to the group around them who all smiled at the blonde cheerleader and the quarterback "We're here and we'll help you through this, together."


	16. Slushee Facials and Friendships

Alex leant against her locker as she chatted with Kurt and Mercedes. She waved at Tina as she passed before returning her focus back to Kurt "When do you think Finn will realise his attraction for men and date me?"

Alex shared an amused look with Mercedes before she smirked "Oh I don't know, probably around the time you fall asleep...you know since it'll only happen in your dreams."

Kurt scowled as Mercedes went to chip in when her eyes suddenly widened. Her two friends turned to see what had grabbed her attention only to find Dave Karofsky, member of the hockey and football team and resident bully make his way down the hall, grape Slushee in hand.

Alex buried her face in to Kurt's shoulder as he drew closer "My weave!" Mercedes cried as he taunted her, pretending to throw it in her direction.

The three simultaneously let out breaths of relief as they remained unscathed. Alex winced as he made his way towards Rachel who closed her eyes in anticipation. The brunette's were both shocked when he passed by, leaving her clean from the frozen drink. Alex's eyes widened as she noticed his target "Fi-"

Her warning was cut off as Finn received a face full of purple ice. Kurt was wide eyed as those crowded in the hallway watched Finn stomp after the boy only to grab him and thrust him against the wall "What the hell, Karofsky?"

Dave chuckled, shoving Finn back a few steps "Oh, I've wanted to do that ever since fifth grade when you made fun of me for getting pubes." Alex's rolled her eyes. _Boys_. "Now that you've joined Lullaby Lee's and insperminated the queen of the Chastity Ball," he taunted, sending a look to Quinn as she stood beside her boyfriend "and dropped below us hockey dudes on the food chain? It's open season."

Quinn sent him a shove "Screw you, Karofsky! You and your Neanderthal puck-heads are nothing!" She growled through gritted teeth.

Finn grabbed Dave by the collar "You're gonna pay for this, dude!"

Karofsky pushed his hands away "No, I'm not. You two don't have the juice anymore. Welcome to the new world order." He taunted before walking away, leaving a flabbergasted golden couple behind.

Alex sighed "This school is so damn dramatic."

* * *

Alex swung her legs as she's at on top of the piano in the choir room as the group waited for Will to arrive to start glee rehearsal. The Chang brothers stood on one side of the piano, talking about a game Minho had just downloaded while Brittany and Santana stood on the other, flicking through a magazine, pointing out which boobs looked the best. Alex shook her head amused, her fellow Latina was interested in plastic surgery and apparently planned to have work done in the near future.

Alex sighed "You know San, you're totally beautiful, you don't need any work done."

Santana smirked at the girl "I know, I am one smoking hot babe but Auntie Snixx wants herself some silicone."

"This is a disaster." Alex looked over to Quinn as she wiped the grape Slushee from Finns face as he sat behind the drum kit "Our reputation as McKinley High's 'it' couple is in serious jeopardy if we don't find some way to be cool again, Finn."

Kurt sighed "The Slushee war has commenced."

"And if Finn and Quinn got nailed, none of us are safe." Mercedes nodded.

"Okay, guys." Will started walking into the room. The two Cheerios left Alex and went to take two seats on the platforms. Mike and Minho moved to lean on either side of Alex as she remained on top of the piano. "We're a little behind for sectionals thanks to our Sue Sylvester detour. But you guys seem to really enjoy doing mash-ups, right? And I'm gonna keep you guys fired up. Plus, there's an important lesson to be learned with mash-ups. Sometimes things are so different, they don't feel like they go together. But the big difference between them is what makes them great...Like chocolate and bacon."

"That sounds disgustingly delicious." Alex mused aloud gaining snickers from everyone.

Finn sighed as Quinn continued to clean him up "Or Glee Club and football.

"Exactly." Will grinned, pointing at him "But you've proven that it is a great combination. So here is, my personal favorite song," he started, handing out the sheet music to everyone "And your homework for the week is to find an unexpected mash-up to go with it."

Kurt frowned " _Bust a Move_?"

Mercedes smiled "Yeah, this song is old school."

"All right. Um, Artie." Will started, pushing Artie closer to the set of drums "Try to follow along on the bass. Finn, take us through it."

Finn stammered. Uh, I'm sorry, Mr. Schuester. I got corn syrup in my eye."

"Okay." Will frowned confused before shaking his head "Uh, Puck. How about it?"

Puck smirked "I don't really groove on Young MC." He denied.

"I am shocked at the lack of leading-man ambition in this room right now." Rachel commented, shooting a look at Finn.

"It's okay, Rachel." Will said pulling off his tie "I guess I'm gonna have to show these guys how it's done."

The group hollered as he started unbuttoning his dress shirt. Alex quickly threw her hands up over her wide eyes "You better have a shirt on under there!" She groaned

" _Bust it_!" Mike and Minho each pulled a hand of Alex's away from her eyes and she sighed in relief seeing her godfather clothed as he sang " _This here's a tale for all the fellas_." dancing his way over to the piano he pulled the Chang boys out of the way before lifting Alex off and sending her between them as he danced against the piano " _Tryin' to do what those ladies tell us. Get shot down 'cause you're overzealous_." Alex, Mike and Minho glided back and forth across the floor with Will, all grinning as they joined in.

" _Play hard to get Females get jealous. Okay, smarty, go to a party girls are scantily clad and showin' body_." He sat on the platform between Brittany and Santana as they grooved in their seats " _A chick walks by and you wish you could sex her. But you're standin' on the wall like you was Poindexter_." He squished Quinn's cheeks making her smile as Finn joined in on the drums.

" _Movie's showin' so you're goin'. Could care less about the five you're blowin'. Theater gets dark just to start the show. Then you spot a fine woman sittin'in your row. She's dressed in yellow_ ," he pushed Puck across the platform so he could sit between him and Rachel who grinned at her teacher " _She says hello, come sit next to me you fine run over there without a second to lose and what comes next. Hey, bust a move_." He pushed himself up to dance in the middle, throwing tricks and spins much to the groups amazement.

" _Hey, you want it_." The females of New Directions harmonised with a grin plastered on their faces " _You got it. Hey, you want it, baby, you got it._ "

The boys smirked " _Just bust a move!_ "

Alex shook her hips along with Santana " _Mmm, you want it, you got it, uh. Hey, you want it, baby, you got it_."

Will danced with Mike and Minho as he took the lead " _Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry. In five days from now he's gonna marry. He's hopin' you can make it there if you can. 'Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man. You say 'neato'. Check your libido and roll to the church in your new tuxedo. The bride walks down just to start the wedding and there's one more girl you won't be getting. So you start thinkin' then you start blinkin'_ " he pushed a grimacing Kurt to stand " _A bridemaid looks and thinks that you're winkin'. She thinks you're kinda cute so she winks back and now you're feelin' really fine 'cause the girl is stacked._ " Kurt turned away from his teacher appalled, silently making his way to hide in the corner until all this torture was over.

" _Reception's jumpin, bass is pumpin'_ " the group grinned as they hopped about in place to the beat " _Look at the girl and your heart starts thumpin'. Says she wants to dance to a different groove. Now you know what to do, 'G'"_

" _Bust a move!_ " The boys hollered.

" _Hey, you want it_." The girls waved their hips, snapping their fingers in rhythm as they faced the boys " _You got it, uh. Ah, you want it, baby, you got it._ "

" _Just bust a move!_ " The boys sang as Will got them to wave their arms in the air. Kurt slowly joining in as he brought the tambourine with him to play in the background.

Alex grinned as the girls took over " _Mmm, you want it, you got it, uh. Hey, you want it, baby, you got it_."

Will smirked as he faced the group head on " _Move it, boy._ "

" _Uh-huh. Yeah. Uh-huh. Hey, yeah._ " The girls sang as they danced lower and lower to the ground.

" _Just bust a move!_ " Will went into the splits.

Alex spun into Mikes chest, both panting as they looked at each other "Yeah."

Mike grinned lazily down at the brunette "So how's about that second date?"

* * *

Coach Tenaka blew his whistle as half of football team huddled up at practice while the other half completed their drills "All right." Finn clapped "Let's try, uh, reverse chair on two."

"Let's not." Number 92, Anton Azimio retorted.

Finn squinted his eyes at the boy "Hey, Azimio, I'm the quarterback. I call the plays."

"Some of the guys was talkin', and we're starting to question your leadership ability." He admitted.

Number 57, Kale Adams smirked beside Anton as he stood up straight "Yeah, like maybe you're having trouble making good choices as in, for instance, choosing to join homo explosion."

Finn sighed "Do I need to remind you that Glee Club helped us win our first game of the season?"

Minho nodded "Without Alex and Kurt we would've crashed and burned."

Anton shrugged "What have you done for me lately?"

"Yeah, we're taking a bunch of heat, because you like kissing dudes all of a sudden." Kale pointed at Finn accusingly "You're not being a team player, man."

Anton scoffed "Can't believe you was man enough to knock up Quinn Fabray. You sure a real man didn't sneak in there and do it for you?"

"That's it!" Finn exclaimed before tackling the boy to the ground with a huge thud

"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight! Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!" All the boys except for Minho on their side of the field chanted as they surrounded the two teammates.

Ken blew his whistle "Okay, break it up!" He yelled as she and the rest of the team ran over "Get up!" He ordered pulling Finn up by the back of his shirt.

"Man, get off me!" Anton shouted as Coach grabbed his shirt while the chanting continued

"Hey, calm down, everybody!" The coach shouted and everybody silence "On the sidelines and take a knee! Now!" The group grumbled that he selves as they did as instructed. Coach Tenaka paced down the line of the boys "What if you had broken Finn's arm, huh? We'd be worse off and more pathetic than we already are." He exclaimed before glancing around his students "Where's Puckerman?"

Mike blinked "Uh, he said he had to miss practice today. He's working on something for Glee Club."

Anton scoffed "Is he workin' on his coming-out-of-the-closet speech or somethin'?"

Finn reached over Minho to shove the boy "Don't push me, man!" Anton snapped.

Minho scowled from between the two, using both of his hands to separate them "Guys stop!'

"Okay, enough!" Ken shouted "Football is war. And no one single man can win that war, not even if they strap nukes on him. I want you to start acting like a team again! When we won that one game, it wasn't because we were dancing. It's because we were of singular purpose. I want you to start hanging more, spend more time together. Which is why, starting next week I'm adding extra practice on Thursdays at 3:30."

Mike and Minho shared a nervous look as Finn frowned up at their teacher "But, Coach, that's when Glee rehearses."

Coach Tenaka grit his teeth "You know what? I have had it up to here with Schuester and Glee." He held his hand up beside his forehead before he beans down to be at Finn's eye level "Here's the story, Quarterback. And you tell Puckerman this when you see him. That practice is mandatory. No exceptions. So you're going to have to choose what's more important to you football or Glee Club."

Minho sighed, rubbing a hand down his face in frustration, _they were so screwed_.

* * *

Minho grinned as he looked around his fellow glee club members as they sat in the choir room "What do you call an angry Asian?"

"Mom?" Tina questioned with a frown making the group laugh.

Minho chuckled, sending the girl a smile before shaking his head "No... Fu Ming."

The door swung open as the kids roared in laughter, Alex subconsciously leaning against Mike as she threw her head back in mirth. Will grinned at the sight of his students "So any ideas for the mash-up?" He questioned as the laughter died down "Anybody?" He sighed when they shrugged "Oh, come on, guys! It's like you're daring me to start dancing."

"Never!" Alex cried jokingly as they all widely shook their heads laughing.

"I've been working on something." Everyone's head shot to Puck in shock as he smiled, his acoustic guitar in hand.

Will raised an eyebrow with a smile "Oh, yeah?"

Puck nodded " It's my personal tribute to a musical Jewish icon." Rachel eyes widened as she smiled at the boy.

"Uh, fantastic." Will smiled as he took a seat, giving Puck the floor "Let's hear it."

Alex bobbed her head along with a smile as he sang Sweet Caroline. As much as it pained her to admit it, she loved his voice, it was raspy yet smooth. He was talented and Alex had to give him credit for plucking up the courage to do a solo.

Everyone except Finn, Rachel, Quinn and Santana joined in on the chorus. Finn was uncomfortable and honestly downright confused as he watched his male best friend sing to the girl he kinda had a secret crush on.

Santana crossed her arms, a scowl on her face as she watched her ex boyfriend sing to Berry. _Why the Troll?_

Rachel was in awe as she watched the boy sing to her. Alex shook her head, the girl had told her all about Puck and she's make out session. Rachel had confided in her that she was trying to move on from Finn like Alex had suggested. Alex wasn't sure how she going for the best friend would help but she would just have to wait and see.

Quinn watched the boy sing, seeing him a new light. She didn't know he had this side to him... and honestly? She liked it.

* * *

Alex rolled her eyes as she walked down the hall behind Quinn and Finn. Alex's face screwed up in thought as she tried to think of a ship name for the pair. Either way she just ended up with one of their names. Signing in defeat she trudged along "You know, I really think this is working." Finn commented gesturing to the sunglasses the pair wore trying to get their 'cool' factor back.

Alex couldn't believe Miss Pillsbury had suggested it in the first place, something had to have distracted her. _Probably Uncle Will_ , she thought with a snort.

"I think we look supercool." Finn added.

Quinn nodded "I'm proud of you, Finn. I'm proud of us."

Finn shrugged, a grin on his face "Yeah. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be popular. It just means you want people to like you. I think that's healthy."

"I totally agree." Quinn smiled.

Alex scoffed amused "You guys are ridiculous."

Quinn smirked over her shoulder "Jealously is a disease." She teased.

Finn grinned between the two girls "Being popular just means you can have it all."

Alex froze as the pair rounded the corner, letting out a gasp she grinned "Fabrudson!"

"Oh, hey, guys." She heard Finn say, moving forward her eyes widened as she found him and Quinn being surrounded by non-glee football team, all holding Slushees in their grasp.

"You thirsty?" Anton questioned, lifting his cup.

"Sure. Thanks." Finn smiled, not understanding the reality of the situation.

Alex winced as grape Slushees were tossed at the pair from every direction, covering them from head to toe "You can't do this!" Finn shouted, pulling off his sunglasses along with Quinn, both gasping as the cold overtook their bodies.

Anton smirked "Oh, you think that's bad? Just imagine what's gonna happen if you don't show up to practice on Thursday and quit that little Glee Club for good! Bros before hi-hos, dude. Don't forget that."

Alex snorted as some of the team slipped on the Slushees on their way out the door, following Anton like lost puppies. Sighing she carefully made her way to the quite literally, frozen pair "C'mon let's get you two cleaned up."

* * *

Alex smiled as she strolled through town with Mike. The two had just finished dinner at the local pizzeria, officially on their second date. They stopped in the town square, the courtyard lit up with fairy lights as they hung in the night sky. The sound of water running in the background as the water fountain sprouted water continuously, the little strung about lights bouncing off the reflection. The lawn had been freshly cut, the crisp, green grass crunched under the weight of their footsteps. The area was empty, apart from the two teens. Alex bit her lip as she looked up at Mike "What are you going to do about glee and football?"

Mike let out a sigh as he looked at the fountain behind her in thought "I don't know... I love glee, I really do but football is important for me to get into college and honestly? I love it too."

"I get that." Alex said softly "I also get that your dad wouldn't be happy if he found out you and Minho quit football to sing and dance, would he?"

Mike frowned "No." He admitted with a defeated sigh.

Alex placed her hand on the boys arm "Look whatever choice you make, it won't change anything between us, okay?"

"Promise?"

Alex smiled "Promise."

A breath of relief left Mike's mouth before he grinned holding up a finger "Wait here." He intruded before taking off. Alex spun on her heels, peeking over the row of hedges that reached her chin to watch him hop up onto the ledge of the fountain.

Her breath left a puff of white in the cold air as she huffed out a laugh as Mike danced about the fountain, splashing the water around him as he sweeped his feet through it. She ducked her head with a grin as she watched the boy that made her heart skip a beat fool around.

Grinning Mike hopped down and made his way back towards her as she crossed her arms across her chest, trying to keep some warmth in "You are such a kid." She chortled.

"You love it." Mike teased sending her a lazy smile. He watched as she subconsciously rubbed her palms down her arms and frowned softly. Pulling off his jacket he stepped forward.

Alex's eyes widened as Mike wrapped his jacket around her shoulders "Oh no, Mike you don't have-"

"I know." Mike cut her off, tugging the jacket tighter around her "But I want to."

Alex sent him a soft smile as she grasped the collar in her hands, holding it around her, already feeling the warmth increase tenfold "Thank you."

The pair looked silently into each other brown eyes, taking in every detail like it was the last time they would ever see each other.

Gasping, Alex looked up as a drop of rain hit her nose. The pair froze as the water started to pour down upon them, their clothes being drenched. Laughing Mike grabbed Alex's hand before tugging her along gently as they ran for cover. The pair panted slightly as they stopped under the doorframe of _Fleur's Florists._ They giggled, looking to one another, a smile across their faces as they took in each other's appearance. Damp hair, sticking to their forehead, their clothes soaked right through to the bone, clinging to them like as second skin.

As their laughter died down, so did their smiles. Hearts racing, they looked at each other, no space between them. Alex could feel Mike's warm breath fanning across her face. Her heart beating erratically in her chest, it was so loud she was certain Mike could hear it, even over the thundering rain surrounding them.

Swallowing the lump of nervousness in his throat, Mike put his hands on either side of Alex's arms, resting his palms upon them. Smiling softly he leaned in slowly, waiting to see if she would push him away.

Alex's breath caught in her throat, _this was it!_

When Alex made no move to back away, Mike pressed forward and sealed her lips with his own.

Alex's eyes fluttered shut as her lips moved in sync with Mike. She exited fireworks but what she got was so much more. It felt like the Fourth of July. The world fell away as they kissed. _Nothing in this moment mattered but Mike_.

Mike smiled into the kiss as he felt his heart race, pulling Alex flush against him he could feel her heart beat just as fast against his chest. He was sure this was Heaven. _Nothing in this moment mattered but Alex_.

* * *

Will stormed to the boys locker room ready to confront his friend. He had found out about the ultimatum Coach Tenaka had given the glee boys. Throwing the door open he found the man cleaning up dirty towels "Hey, Ken, you wanna tell me what the hell's goin' on? You know I had a standing Glee rehearsal on Thursday. We sat down and worked out a schedule when some of your guys joined the club."

Ken shrugged, face blank "Circumstances have changed. I have a serious morale issue with my team. It's my responsibility to fix it. Sorry if me doing my job interferes with your club."

Will sighed "Ken, we've known each other for years. Your commitment to football is about as long as your pants. 0" he gestured to the shorts Ken wore everyday "You know, let's get into what this is really about. You're upset that I don't like your song for your wedding mash-up. And you're right. It's not my place to have an opinion."

"Why don't you just cut the crap, Will?" Ken snapped, stepping forward until he was face to face with him "You're not that naive. This is not about a song. It's about my fiancée. You and I, the whole world, knows that I'm just a consolation prize to you. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Will shook his head "Emma's totally into you."

"Emma is settling for me." Ken denied "And I love her so much, I don't care. But it doesn't mean I appreciate you comin' in with your Gene Kelly charm and gettin' high off of her fawning over you."

Will was wide eyed "I-I have never intentionally encouraged Emma...But I haven't discouraged her either." He sighed "You don't have to worry about it anymore though. So, are we cool? And I'll have my guys on Thursday again? 3:30?"

"So you keep your rehearsal. I'll keep my practice. We'll let the kids decide who's first choice and who's a consolation prize." Ken retorted before walking off leaving a despondent Will behind.

* * *

"So you kissed my brother?" Minho questioned Alex with a smirk as he grabbed his books from his locker.

Alex looked up wide eyed "He told you?"

Minho snickered "I forced it out of him after he came home soaking wet with a goofy grin plastered over his face. He started twirling me about the kitchen."

Alex ducked her head, her lips pulling into a grin as her cheeks flushed "Is this weird for you?" She questioned biting her lip.

Minho sighed "My brother and my best friend? Totally cliche but not weird. In fact I am the captain of the SS Malex." He grinned.

"All aboard." Kurt smirked as he appeared beside the two, Mercedes on his arm.

Mercedes grinned "It's about damn time this ship sailed."

Alex chuckled opening her mouth to retort when she caught sight of Rachel and Puck walking arm in arm down the hallway. Her eyes widened when she noticed Karofsky approach the pair, fresh Slushee in hand. The group followed Alex's eye line to witness the scene before them.

They all simultaneously winced as the grape flavoured ice covered Noah Puckerman's face.

* * *

Alex bit her lip as she hopped from foot to foot nervously as she waited in the choir room with the non football playing glee club members as they watched the clock tick down closer and closer to 3.30.

As the second hand of the clock reached the 6, the groups head shot over to the door in anticipation. When no one appeared they all let out sighs of disappointment.

Will frowned "I guess they're not coming. I'm really sorry, guys."

"I can't believe this." Mercedes shook her head "I thought they were our friends. How can they just abandon us?"

Alex sighed "Look, none of us could possibly understand how hard a decision it was for them, they have their reasons and we should respect their decision."

Mercedes let out a sigh as she nodded, realising Alex was right.

Hearing gasps, Alex looked up. Her heat jumped. It was a Mike and Minho! She grinned running over to them "You guys came!" She squealed pulling them into a group hug.

"Major Déjà Vu." Kurt commented thinking back to when the brothers first joined glee.

As Alex let go of the Chang boys she led them back over to the group were they were welcomed with grins and open arms. "Good to see you guys, huh." Will chuckled giving the boys a high five each.

When Rachel gasped they all turned to find a smiling Puck enter the room. Rachel approached him with a soft smile, grabbing his hands in hers "Are you sure about this, Noah? I mean, choosing us over the team means you might get a Slushee in your face every day."

Puck blew out a breath as he looked over to the glee club, Alex sent the boy a genuine smile. She was proud of him.

"Bring it." He grinned making the group laugh as Rachel and Puck hugged.

"Where's Finn?" Artie frowned looking between Quinn and Alex who was wrapped under Mike's arm.

The girls shared a look of defeat.

He chose football.

* * *

Alex stood with Kurt and Rachel beside the boys locker. The three were covered with their raincoats as were the rest of the glee club, all fearing the wrath of a Slushee facial.

"So are you and Mike officially together?" Rachel questioned Alex with a grin as Kurt put his books away.

Alex shook her head, fiddling with the zipper of her red floral coat "I don't know... I mean we kissed and we hold hands but honesty I feel like I'm in middle school with a huge crush."

Kurt smiled "Just ask him."

Alex gaped "I can't just ask him if he's my boyfriend!"

"Why not?" Rachel shrugged.

"Becau- Because... What if he says no?" Alex mumbled.

Rachel and Kurt shared a look before Kurt was placing his hand in the girls shoulder "He won't say no, I can assure you of that. That boy is completely smitten."

Rachel nodded with a smile when Alex looked to her. She went to open her mouth when a gasp came out instead. Alex looked over to find Finn standing in front of Kurt, a Slushee in hand.

"Do it." Kurt gasped.

Finn frowned "I really don't want to, honestly. I know how picky you are about what products you use on your face."

"But you've been getting so much pressure from the gorillas on the football team." Kurt kept his face blank as he eyed the frozen drink "I guess they didn't appreciate me resigning from the team and choosing Glee." He commented as Mercedes rolled Artie forward along with Tina until they were behind Finn.

Finn shrugged in agreement "Probably would have went over better if you didn't announce it in the showers."

Mercedes glared "You are not gonna Slushee on my man Kurt."

"Why wouldn't he?" Rachel crossed her arms across her chest "He's made his choice. He doesn't care about us losers anymore."

Finn let out a sigh "No, that's not true. It's just that if I don't do it the guys on the team are gonna kick the crap out of me."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Kurt retorted grabbing the cup from Finns grasp.

Finn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "What are you doin'?"

"It's called taking one for the team." Kurt replied before suddenly thrusting the Slushee in his own face, the force knocking his fedora off his head. Alex was wide eyed as Kurt scraped the ice from his eyes and looked up to Finn "Now get out of here. And take some time to think whether or not any of your friends on the football team would have done that for you."

Finn looked to Alex helplessly. Sighing she shook her head "Just leave Finn. Hope being popular is worth it."

Heart clenching, Finn staggered backwards down the hall as his only true friends looked at him like he was a stranger.

Kurt turned to the two brunette's behind him "Someone get me to a day-spa stat!" Taking each of his arms through one of theirs, Rachel and Alex led Kurt to the girls bathroom, as Tina held the door open with Mercedes quickly following behind.

Shaking his head, Artie rolled down the hallway alone, _Finn wasn't who he thought he was_.

* * *

After cleaning up Kurt, Alex made her way to the library for her study period. Taking her bag she made her way though the quiet room, filled with only a few students as the rest chose to wander the school. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed Puck sitting on the floor between bookshelves. Letting out a sigh, she sat down across from him. Puck looked up at her before looking ahead and staring blankly at the shelves beside her head.

"What's got you so quiet Puck? You haven't made a flirty comment yet and I'm starting to get worried." She joked softly, but she meant it.

Puck cracked a small smile, he would never admit it out loud but it was nice having someone care, even just a little. Sighing he looked to Alex "Rachel broke up with me."

Alex nodded not all that surprised "Okay, but I'm going to take a wild guess and say that's not what's really getting to you."

Puck hesitated before shaking his head "You're right but I can't tell you."

"Because you think I'll tell Finn that you like his girlfriend?" Pucks eyes widened but Alex sent him a soft, reassuring smile "I've seen the way you look at her... You're not the first person to like someone who's in a relationship and you won't be the last... I haven't told Finn and I won't, as long as I don't need to because as he's your best friend I know you won't do anything to hurt him." She said, looking him square in the eye.

Puck swallowed before shaking his head "Never." He wanted to tell her everything. It would be amazing to be able to to get all his secrets off his chest but he knew he couldn't bring Alex into his messes. It wouldn't be fair. So he smirked "You know, it's nice and private back here... We could have some fun in the stacks."

Alex snorted, kicking Pucks leg with a grin "Ah! There's the Noah Puckerman we all know and loathe."

* * *

Will crossed the football field, approaching Finn as he packed away the equipment from practice "Hey, Finn, wanna have a catch?" He gestured to the ball Finn was about to tidy away.

Finn smiled "Sure."

"Go long." Will instructed.

Finn jogged a few feet away as Sill tossed him the ball "I'm not comin' back."

Will jumped to catch the ball "These are the moments, Finn. They're the crossroads. They're the ones you look back at when you get old and think 'what if'?" He returned the ball to the Quarterback.

Finn shook his head "I don't buy that.I don't think any one decision makes your life unless you accidentally invent some kind of zombie virus or somethin'."

Will nodded as he caught the ball again "No. You're right. Life's a series of choices. Big combination of moments little ones that add up to big ones that create who you are." He chucked the ball back and Finn returned it "You're lettin' other people make those choices for you, Finn." He exclaimed, walking forward to stand in front of the boy "You're letting them decide who you're gonna be. People you're not even gonna know in three years. People whose names you're gonna forget when you run into them in the hardware store."

Finn frowned "You don't understand the kind of pressure I'm under."

"Yes, I do." Will nodded "Because of all the students I've ever had, you remind me the most of me. Come back to Glee, Finn." He thrust the football softly into Finn's padded chest "It's where you belong."

* * *

Grasping tightly on the straps of his backpack, Finn nervously approached Ken in the locker room "Hey, Coach. Can I talk to you about somethin'?"

Ken looked up "You got an itch down there or somethin'?"

Finn frowned "What? No." Shaking his head he sighed "Uh - I'm the quarterback, right? The leader."

Ken shrugged "Sure."

"Well, all this stuff about having to choose between Glee and football is making it hard for me to lead." He said before taking a seat on the bench across form his "Leaders are supposed to see things that other guys don't. Right? Like they can imagine a future where things are better. Like Thomas Jefferson or that kid from the Terminator movies. I see a future where it's cool to be in Glee Club. Where you can play football and sing and dance and no one gets down on you for it. Where the more different you are the better." Finn shook his head "I guess what I'm tryin' to say is I don't wanna have to choose between them anymore. It's not cool."

Ken sighed as stood and Finn held his breath waiting for his coaches wrath. "Hey, about that Thursday practice." Coach Tenaka started as he made his way to the whiteboard on the wall "It's, uh, canceled indefinitely. I got stuff I gotta do that time. Laundry, things like that."

Finn smiled "Oh. Sweet."

"Finn." Ken called as the boy stood to leave "Tell Puckerman and the other guys too, will you?"

"Sure." Finn nodded before smiling at the man "Thanks, Coach."

* * *

"Why are you still wearing those?" Alex chuckled, gesturing to Quinn's black sunglasses as they walked through the crowded hallways.

Rolling her green eyes Quinn sighed "Because I refuse to be uncool."

Alex shook her head amused "I honestly don't know how someone who wants to go to Yale thinks sunglasses are a foolproof way to popularity."

Quinn went to retort when Sue Sylvester appeared in front of them "Q, take off those sunglasses. I wanna look in your eyes when I give you this piece of business."

The blonde shared a nervous look with Alex as she pulled the glasses off her face before facing the cheerleading coach. Sue narrowed her eyes "You're off the Cheerios." Alex's stomach dropped, knowing how devastated her friend would be "I can't have a pregnant girl on my squad. You're a disgrace." The woman seat before walking away leaving a tearful Quinn behind.

Alex frowned as she pulled the blonde into a hug, "Shh, everything going to be okay Q."

* * *

"So, what do you think about my welcome back gift to the club, huh, guys?" Finn grinned holding out a tray of grape Slushees as the glee club met in the choir room.

Alex couldn't stop smiling, "I'm glad you're back Chewie."

"Me too Han." Finn grinned.

Rachel moaned as she took a sip "They're delicious."

Kurt nodded "And loaded with empty calories. You know why they call them Slushees? Because your butt looks like one if you have too many of them."

Alex chuckled as Finn lifted his cup in the air "I'd like to propose a toast. To Mr. Schue. You were right about Glee Club and football bein' a killer combination."

Everyone cheered as they clinked cups. Artie looked up at their teacher "Mr. Schue, I am sorry to report that we've all been remiss about completing our assignment this week."

Mercedes nodded. Yeah, none of us could find a good groove for Bust a Move."

Artie chuckled "And I personally feel like a failure."

"Okay, I totally forgot all about the assignment." Alex admitted sheepishly and they all let out a laugh.

Will smiled "Well, that's okay, guys. Because I feel like the lesson landed. And that's what's important. And we are glad to have you back, Finn." Everyone cheered once again as Will looked to a frowning Quinn, hair down, Cheerio uniform gone "You okay, Quinn?"

Quinn shrugged "Do I look okay? I'm devastated. Now that I'm off the Cheerios, I'll start every day with a Slushee facial."

Will smiled reassuringly "That's okay if that happens, Quinn, because there are 11 of your friends right here, who are gonna be more than happy to help clean you off."

"Yeah." The group exclaimed in confirmation,

"Whoo! That's right, girl." Artie hollered making the blonde smile.

Will winced, holding a hand to his forehead "Mmm, brain freeze." Everyone chuckled "I can't imagine gettin' hit in the kisser with one of these."

Alex nodded "I know, it must totally suck." She agreed before taking a sip of her Slushee.

The glee club shared looks between them as the godfather/daughter duo stood side by side. Artie smirked "You've never been hit by a Slushee before, Alex, Mr. Schue?"

Kurt squinted his eyes at Alex "How have you managed to avoid it?"

Alex shrugged jokingly "I guess I'm just too damn hot."

Minho smirked at his best friend "Well maybe you need to cool down."

Alex's eyes widened as she watched her friends slowly approach "Oh crap."

Will sighed "Um All right, guys. We're a team. Bring it on." He held his arms out, ready to embrace the ice drink.

Alex shot her head over to her godfather "Don't encourage them!"

The group smirked at Alex making her gulp and take a step back only to be stopped by Will as he held her beside him "Give us your best shot."

"NO!" Alex protested trying to wiggle away from her godfathers grasp as the group grinned at the pair.

Rachel looked around the group "One," they all plucked their straws from their cups "two," they lifted the cups high "three!"

Alex squealed as the ice hit her. Gasping she wiped her eyes clean along with Will as they were covered head to toe. Nodding she took shallow breaths as she shivered "Huh, this must be what Coach Sylvester's heart feels like."

The group laughed as Will shook his head "All right. From the top."


	17. Wheels and Worries

Alex hummed as she made her way into the choir, she paused as she saw Artie try and bend down to tie his shoelaces. Silently she approached the boy before kneeling in front him, gently taking the laces from his hands "Oh y-you don't have to do that." Artie protested as he watched his friend pull the laces into a bow.

Alex sent him a smile "I know, I wanted to." With that she made her way to the back row where Minho and Mike had saved her a seat between them.

"What about target?" Alex heard Quinn question her boyfriend.

Finn sighed "Tried. Not hiring." Since he learnt of Quinn's pregnancy, he had been trying everywhere for a job, but no one wanted a high school quarterback with no qualifications or experience.

Quinn let out a quiet groan "Another doctor bill came to my parents' house last night, Finn. We're lucky that I'm clever and intercepted it. But we have to start paying these doctor's bills or they're going to go to a collection agency and then my parents are going to find out that I'm with child. Your child."

"All right, guys." Will started, entering the room "We're doing a new number for Sectionals." He smiled as he handed out their latest sheet music "I know that pop songs have sort of been our signature pieces, but I did a little research on past winners, and it turns out that the judges like songs that are more accessible. Stuff they know. Uh, standards, Broadway."

Kurt grinned excitedly after reading the song title "Defying Gravity'? I have an iPod shuffle dedicated exclusively to selections from Wicked. This is amazing." He gushed.

Will smiled at the boy before turning the girl next to him "Think you can handle it, Rachel?"

Rachel nodded confidently "It's my go-to shower song. It's also my ring tone."

Alex frowned as she noticed the crushed look on Kurts face, placing her hand on his shoulder she gave it a soft squeeze. Kurt glanced over his shoulder, giving her a sad smile as he reached up to pat the girls fingers.

"Why do we have to go all vanilla on this song? See, what we need is my chocolate thunder." Mercedes commented earning murmurs of agreement.

Will sighed "Okay, we don't have time to rearrange a song for you, Mercedes. Rachel is singing it. Don't worry, we'll find something for you to dip in chocolate." Everyone let out a breath of laughter except for Finn who looked down right confused much to Alex's amusement "On to item two. The school won't pay for the special bus we need to take Artie and his wheelchair with us to sectionals."

Alex sat up straight as Tina gaped "W-w-what?!"

"That's completely unfair." Rachel protested.

Will nodded in agreement "So we're going to have to raise money to pay for it ourselves. See, when I was in glee club, and we needed new silk cummerbunds for regionals, we held a bake sale."

Alex smiled at the thought of the delicious treats before frowning as scattered laughs echoed around the room.

Santana scoffed "You're joking, right? I mean, bake sales are kind of bougie."

Will crossed his arms "So hip people stopped eating delicious sugary treats?"

"Oh no that's definitely not true, I love cake." Alex said seriously.

Minho smirked in his best friends direction "Who said you were hip?"

Alex opened her mouth to retort but halted, not having an answer as everyone watched her amused. A sly smile crossed the brunette's face before she turned her head to Mike "Do you think I'm hip?" She internally cringed as she bat her eyelashes up at the boy, she was so not this girl.

Mike blinked, entranced by the girl before nodding profusely "D-definitley babe."

" _Babe_?" Santana smirked.

Alex ducked her head with a grin as everyone around the room snickered at the pairs equally flushed cheeks. Clearing her throat she looked up "So yeah, I think we've discovered that I am in fact hip and so are cakes."

The glee club chuckled at the girl while Brittany shook her head "It's not that? It's most of us? Don't know how to bake? I find … recipes confusing."

Rachel nodded "My family is fully committed to takeout."

"Yeah, Mr. Schue, kids are busier than when you went here." Finn agreed "We've got homework and football and teen pregnancy … lunch." Alex snorted at the biys last addition, _priorities_.

Mercedes shrugged "Can't Artie's dad just take him?"

"Can't your dad just take you?" Alex retorted, crossing her arms making the girl send her a sheepish look.

Will shook his head "I can't believe how insensitive you're all being. Are you a team?"

Quinn nodded "Of course. But Artie understands, don't you, Artie?"

"Oh… Of course." Artie nodded "I-It's cool. Anything that takes away our time from rehearsing doesn't serve the team."

Any further discussion was cut off as the school bell rang. Packing up everyone made their way out if the choir room except for Alex, Artie and their teacher.

Will frowned as he approached the pair "Hey, I'm really sorry about how they all reacted, Artie."

Artie shrugged "Oh, it's okay. I'm used to it. They just don't get it…"

Alex frowned sadly "Artie, do you think I could ride with you to sectionals?"

Artie looked at the girl surprised "You'd really do that?"

"Of course I would." Alex replied softly.

Artie sent her a smile before looking up at the teacher "Can I use the auditorium this afternoon to rehearse, Mr. Schue? Some of the band equipment's in there."

Will nodded softly "Sure."

Watching Artie roll away, Alex let out a sigh "We have to do something about this Uncle Will."

* * *

A knock on her bedroom door made Alex look up from her laptop "Come in!"

Her door swung open and a smiling Will entered "I've got it! I know how we can help Artie."

Alex grinned, patting the spot beside her on the bay window "Tell me more."

* * *

Will stood before the glee club in their next rehearsal, arms folded across his chest. He raised an eyebrow as Kurt lifted a finger "I have something I'd like to say." He stood up from his chair "I want to audition for the wicked solo." He declared.

Alex sent her friend an encouraging grin as most of the room mumbled in appreciation. Will frowned "Kurt, there's a high F in it."

Kurt smiled "That's well within my range."

Ooh's rang around the classroom while Will sighed 'Well, I think Rachel's going to be fine for the female lead, but I'm happy to have you try out something else, Kurt. And we'll make sure it's got a killer high note."

Alex sighed as she watched Kurt sit back down disappointed in the outcome. Artie pat the boys shoulder "You tried."

Will shook his head "Anyway, I wanted to say something to you guys. I was a little disappointed at how you were all so willing to take the bus to get to sectionals and make Artie drive by himself with his dad."

"And Alex." Artie added, shooting said girl a smile.

Will nodded "We're a team, guys. We're in this glee club together."

"Artie doesn't care. His dad drives him everywhere." Mercedes shrugged.

Artie looked over at her "I do care. It kind of hurt my feelings."

Rachel shrugged 'We didn't think you would take it personally."

Artie raised an eyebrow "Well, you're irritating most of the time, but don't take that personally." Alex shared a smirk with Santana, both biting their lips to keep their laughter held in.

Will stepped forward "I don't know if you guys really understand how much harder Artie has to work just to keep up."

Artie waved a hand "Preach."

Will sent Alex a look and she nodded, making her way out of the choir room. Everyone frowned in confusion, watching her leave as Will faced the group "We're riding to sectionals together. Or we're not going at all. And to pay for the bus, we're having a bake sale."

As the group groaned in displeasure, Will made his way to the door to hold it open as students from the AV club pushed in wheelchairs "St. Ignatius nursing home was having a tag sale, and my AV club friends here agreed to help out. For the next week, each of you is going to spend three hours a day in a wheelchair."

The group looked around the line of wheelchair in shock before a thought suddenly hit Finn "Where's Alex?"

" _I'm here!_ " Alex exclaimed overhearing the boy as she rolled her way towards the room, only to overshot and pass by the door, " _Never mind!_ " The group heard. Sharing amused looks between them, the group shook their heads.

" _Oomph_!" They winced, hearing a crash " _Sorry, my bad!_ "

The group were silent as they waited " _Resect the chair people!_ " Moments later, a panting Alex, un gracefully rolled herself into the room via the second door "I'm okay."

Will grinned as his goddaughter rolled her way beside him "Oh, oh, oh. And we're doing a wheelchair number."

* * *

Making her way down the school hallway with Finn, wheelchair free the pair walked into to the home ec room only to freeze as they found a completely chocolate, flour and egg covered Quinn and Puck looking incredibly close.

Finn raised an eyebrow "What the hell?"

Alex watched with narrowed eyes as the pair pulled apart, Puck sighing as he did so. Quinn turned to the pair at the door, letting out a chuckle "We're baking!"

"Sure looks like it." Alex commented, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Puck nodded awkwardly "I'm gonna go change."

After Puck had silently walked out, Alex looked between the couple biting her lip "I'm just gonna g-" she let out a sigh of defeat, scratching her chin "Okay, yeah...I don't even have an excuse, I just really want to be anywhere but here." Saluting, she left pair alone.

* * *

After hearing Kurt was buying his dad a box of donuts to take to his garage, Alex tagged along. She would go anywhere for a donut.

Relaxing in a spare, ripped leather desk chair, Alex sat with her ankles crossed across a large red tool box. Licking the jam from her fingers contentedly.  
Burt leant forward to grab a donut from the box "Where's my jelly creme centre?" He frowned.

Kurt shook his head "Sorry, dad, I must've forgotten."

"What's up with your brain today?" Burt looked to his son "You know, I think it's going soft from all that crap you put in your hair."

Kurt rolled his blue eyes "It's organic and I'm fine. I'm sorry, it's a glee club thing."

Burt looked questionably to Alex who shrugged licking the sugar from her lips "It's not about a guy, is it? 'Cause I'm not ready to have that conversation."

Kurt smirked toward Alex "Oh, at least you don't have to worry about me getting someone pregnant." The friends chuckled until they realised that Burt just looked completely uncomfortable. Clearing her throat, Alex nudged Kurt, who let out a sigh "It's not a guy. We're doing this amazing song for sectionals, a personal favorite of mine, and Mr. Schuester won't give me a chance to sing it."

Burt frowned "Why?"

"It's traditionally sung by a girl." Alex answered, leaning forward to grab another donut "Ooh, chocolate." She admired, eyes glazing over as her spun the donut on her finger.

Burt shook his head amused at the girl before turning back his son "Well, you sing like a girl. You know, in a good way." Seeing Kurt nod, Burt sighed "Look, Kurt, I don't know how this music stuff works. I'm pretty exclusively committed to my Mellencamp collection."

'Mellencamp?' Alex mouthed with a frown to Kurt who just shook his head, a silent 'Don't ask.'

Burt crossed his arms 'But isn't there more crossover nowadays? You know, chicks doing construction, guys wearing dress shoes with no socks? Didn't that girl from your high school just join the boy's wrestling team?"'

Alex and Kurt both nodded, thinking of Lauren Zizes, the large teen girl in Kurt's grade. "Yes, but her parents had to sue the school." Alex told the man.

Burt silently studied his sons face "This is really getting you down, isn't it?"

Kurt nodded "I'm full of ennui."

Burt's eyebrows furrowed "So, it's … _really_ getting you down?" Alex choked on her bite of donut.

"Yes." Kurt sighed, passing Alex a can of soda.

* * *

Alex nodded to herself as Will had just finished telling them that Kurt and Rachel would be having a sing off for the right to sing _Defying Gravity_ after an enraged Burt had visited Principal Figgins. Leaning over to Kurt, Alex whispered "You're dad works fast."

Will looked around his students "Now, all of you are going to judge, and in the spirit of full access, each of you is going to get a vote. Whatever singer has the most votes, gets the part."

Rachel frowned "This isn't going to be about talent, Mr. Schuester. It's going to be a popularity contest."

Kurt held up a hand "Stop right there. Mr. Shue, if I may." Alex snickered as he rolled his way forward to face the group "We all know I'm more popular than Rachel. And I dress better than her. But I want you all to promise me that you're going to vote for whoever sings the song better. Raise your right hand."

Everyone's right hand shot up around the room, except for one blonde cheerleader. Sighing fondly, Alex looked over at the girl "Your _right_ hand Brit."

Santana reached over to pull her friends correct hand up "It's this one." She whispered.  
Brittany nodded, sending Kurt a sheepish smile "Sorry"

Kurt cleared his throat "Repeat after me. I promise to vote for whoever sings the song better."

"I promise to vote for whoever sings the song better." Everyone chanted, voices overlapping each other.

Kurt smiled at the group before levelling Rachel with a challenging glare "It's on." He did a twirl in his wheelchair before making his way back into position amongst the glee club.

Will sighed as the bell rang overhead "All right, guys." He dismissed the group.

Alex watched as everyone but Rachel left. The Berry girl rolled over to the teacher, looking up at him with saddened eyes "Maybe one of these days you'll find a way to create teaching moments without ruining my life."

Alex couldn't hold back a snort as Rachel bumped into the doorframe on her way out "Diva Berry is always so dramatic."

* * *

Alex was with Finn, Quinn, Puck and Santana as the group of five sat at a table trying to sell cupcakes in the cafeteria. Alex had her chin in her palms, elbows resting on the table as she watched Finn offer a cupcake to a passing student only to be ignored. Finn grimaced as he took a sniff of the red frosting "These cupcakes suck. That's why we're not selling any."

Quinn groaned "It's not about the cupcakes. It's about us. Nobody wants to buy from losers. We're in glee club _and_ in wheelchairs."

"Being in a wheelchair doesn't make someone a loser Quinn." Alex rolled her eyes before frowning "Although, when I pictured my first set of 'wheels' this was so _not_ what I had in mind."

Puck shrugged "She has a point."

"Of course _you_ think so." Alex muttered so only he could hear.

Puck sent her a look before looking around the group "Six months ago I could've sold 50 of these things on fear alone."

"Oh, my god. What is she doing?!" Quinn gaped. Alex followed her eye line to spot Brittany walking towards them with Becky Jackson. Becky was small, blonde and bubbly. It was common knowledge that she had Down Syndrome but no one treated her any differently.

Finn shrugged "I actually think they're kind of friends."

"Brittany is always cheating off her test papers in math class." Puck commented just as the pair of blondes arrived at the table.

"See, so many?" Brittany gasped, admiring the cupcakes "And look how pretty they are, Becky."

Becky grinned, showing off her braces "Wow."

Santana raised a perfectly sculpted brow "Brittany, you're supposed to be in your wheelchair."

"I lost it." Britt responded making Alex snort, how do you _lose_ a wheelchair?

Becky admired Santana's Cheerio uniform "Are you a cheerleader? It's so cool."

"So is buying a cupcake. That's really cool." Brittany retorted with a smile.

Becky looked up at her "But I don't have any money."

"That's okay, I have some." The cheerleader said, taking money out if her bag. She handed it down to Becky who passed it to a grimacing Santana. The Latina then handed it over to Quinn, who passed it down to Puck.

"That was so unnecessary, your arms can stretch guys." Alex shook her head earning mock glare from the three. Chuckling, Alex picked up a cupcake before handing it over to Becky with a smile "Enjoy."

Becky grinned "Thanks."

Brittany waved at Becky as she walked away before turning to look down at the group "So, how much do we have now?"

Finn sighed taking the money from Puck to put in the lock box "Well, with this one dollar, we have… one dollar."

"This is ridiculous." Quinn complained.

Finn shrugged, inspecting a cupcake "Well, maybe if we put a jelly bean or something on top we'd sell more."

Quinn glared at her boyfriend "Are you an idiot?! How am I supposed to trust you to take care of our baby when you can't even figure out how to sell a damn cupcake?"

"Quinn!" Alex gasped.

Finn glared right back "Stop attacking me. I'm sick of it."

Quinn looked at him blankly "Get a job."

"I'm trying!" Finn groaned before suddenly standing up and kicking his wheelchair over in frustration. Alex ran her hands over her face as Finn stalked away. Quinn sighed before awkwardly trying to wheel away from the table.

Puck smirked watching her roll away earning a smack on the chest from Alex "Stop being smug, jerk. Let's go find him."

* * *

Alex rolled down the school hallway between Finn and Puck, they had eventually found their Quarterback friend sulking in the auditorium and gave him back his wheelchair.  
"Can you believe her? She acts like I don't care about this baby. That I'm completely useless!" Finn groaned.

Puck let out a sigh "She has a point. You _are_ kind of an idiot."

Finn scoffed "Nice support, dude. Whatever happened to bros before hoes?"

"Call girls hoes one more time Chewie." Alex warned, sending him a stern look.

Puck shook his head whilst Finns eyes widened at the small brunette between them "You've got a baby on the way, bro. And you haven't done spit to take care of it!

Finn rolled his eyes "Like you'd do any different?"

"Damn straight." Puck denied adamantly.

Finn frowned "How? Nobody's hiring."

Puck scoffed, throwing his hands up as the three came to as top at a hallway intersection "Sell your Xbox, rob a bank, go all robin hood on this joint, whatever it takes." Finn rolled his eyes before starting to roll away only for Puck to steer his wheelchair into his path, halting him in his tracks "All I ever hear is you whining and crying about how hard this is on you. What about her?"

Finn glared at his best friend "Dude, you are so out of line! You don't know what I'm dealing with!"

"All I know is that you're a punk who doesn't deserve to have Quinn as his girlfriend." Puck retorted angrily.

Alex scoffed from her spot behind them "And the jealousy reveals itself."

Finn gave Puck a shove "You're a punk!"

Puck rammed his wheelchair into Finn's in retaliation only for Finn to do the same. "Guys stop!" Alex groaned. Enraged, Puck leapt from his chair, tackling a Finn to the ground. As they were too enraptured into their brawl on the ground, they hadn't noticed they had knocked Alex over, wheelchair landing on top of her head.

As a crowd gathered to watch the fight, Will quickly made his way forward as Santana and Brittany helped Alex to stand "Hey, hey, break it up! Break it up!" Will pulled them apart only for them to try and lunge back towards each other "Come on! Hey!"

Puck thrust a finger at Finn "He started it!"

"I don't care!" Will shouted "Now… " he held a hand on each of their shoulders "You-you guys are best friends. What the hell is going on?"

Puck shook his head whilst Finn panted "I'm just really stressed about the bake sale. I really like Artie, okay?"

"Mr. Schue?" Brittany interrupted, the three males turned towards the cheerleader "I think Alex needs to go to the nurse." She gestured behind her. They looked last the blonde and their faces dropped. Santana was trying to stop the blood from pouring out of Alex's nose.

Puck shook his head angrily before stalking down the hallway. Will sighed as he went towards his goddaughter "Let's get you cleaned up." He muttered, leading her down the hallway leaving a guilty Finn behind as the crowd scattered. The fight was over.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mike questioned, gently touching Alex's nose, squinting down at it as he examined it closely.

Alex chuckled, the sound vibrating through Mike's finger tips before he pulled away "Yes, it was just a nose bleed."

Mike shook his head "They shouldn't of been fighting so close to you."

"It was an accident." Alex sighed "It's nothing. Besides they both apologised." And they had. Both had came to her alone and made their peace, both feel immensely guilty, neither wanting to ever have hurt the girl they cared about.

Mike let out a sigh of his own "Let's get back to practice."

Alex nodded as they made their way back to the stage in the auditorium and took their seats in their wheelchairs. Artie was teaching the group some tricks to use for their wheelchair performance "The key to a double turn is to just go for it. You push with the right wheel and pull as hard as you can with the left, and find a spot on the wall to spot you so you don't get dizzy."

Alex laughed as everyone tried with varying levels of enthusiasm and success.

Will clapped "Okay, guys, take five, all right? Oh, remember to show up early on Thursday. It's Rachel versus Kurt for the big solo."

As everyone started to wheel themselves out Finn wasn't paying enough attention and bumped right into Quinn, earning a glare from the blonde. Artie sighed "Careful." He admonished before smirking at Alex "Respect the chair."

Alex shook her head with a chuckle as she was the last one to leave, sending a wink to Artie as he was left alone with Tina.

* * *

"So much happens in one day at this school." Minho muttered in awe as he walked with Alex to glee club.

Alex nodded in agreement "Tell me about it." She had just finished keeping him updated on the latest gossip.

Whilst Alex was helping Kurt practice for his performance of _Defying Gravity, (_ which he nailed the high note much to the pairs delight) Burt Hummel received an anonymous phone call informing him that his son was a 'fag.' Kurt had told her that his dad hated the attention and just wanted his son to have an easy life.

Also Puck had found his 'Nana Connie's old recipe' and baked a huge batch of cupcakes to sell. The money poured in as students lined up for more and more treats. After all the cupcakes were sold, Puck had confided in Alex that in fact, it wasn't an old recipe, but that it was weed infused cupcakes. He bought the drugs from Sandy Rierson after pretending to be in chronic pain after injuring his spinal cord in a shark attack after having the idea that if people had a wicked case of the munchies, they would makes tons of money.

Alex was happy when Finn told her about the job he had gotten. Rachel had the great idea to wheel Finn right up to a Manger and demand he hire her friend, using that he couldn't discriminate against a disabled boy or her two gay dad's would bring legal action against them. Finn would have to stay in his wheelchair whilst working but for the baby, he could handle that.

The best friends made it outside the choir room right as Rachel arrived from the other side "Hey Berry, good luck." Alex smiled earning a bright smile in return before the three made their way into the room. Leaving Rachel alone as Finn approached her, Alex and Minho made their way over to Kurt as most of the glee club surrounded him.

Will entered with a grin "All right, welcome to the glee club's first official diva-off." Everyone cheered as they took their seats "Let's get this party started."

They both performed _Defying Gravity_ beautifully. Alex smiled through both performances. She was awe as Rachel finished her flawless performance. When it came to Kurt's big finish, she couldn't help but frown as Kurt's voice cracked on the high F he had perfected. She let out sigh, knowing he threw it in purpose. He didn't want any more negative impacts in his dad.

Will started off the round of applause for the boy "Good job, Kurt. Good job."

Kurt returned to his seat while everyone clapped for him, leaning closer Alex leant her mouth closer to Kurt's ear "I know what you did... I wish you didn't think you needed to do it but I understand why." Alex grabbed his hand "We both know you deserved that solo and I'm really proud of you for fighting for it."

Pulling back Alex saw Kurt's sad smile as he squeezed her hand and mouthed 'Thank you.'

* * *

Meeting in the auditorium before their final performance, Alex sat with the glee club as Puck handed Will the money he had made form his cupcakes "Twelve hundred dollars. That's enough for the show bus and two cases of Natty Light for the ride home"

Will chuckled "Oh, dream on, buddy." Smiling he turned to the cheering group of teens "I'm very proud of you guys. Artie." He tuned time the Blum handing over the money "Why don't you bring this to Principal Figgins yourself?"

As the group cheered once again, Alex noticed the hesitant look on the boys face "What's wrong Artie?" She frowned.

Artie sighed "I really appreciate what you guys did for me, but I'm not the only kid in a wheelchair at this school. And I'm sure there will be others after I graduate. And I know how important it is for all of us to go to sectionals together, but I think I'd rather just get a ride from my dad and use this for a handicapped ramp in the auditorium."

Will smiled proudly "Any objections?"

Finn smirked softly "Well, sure beats having to carry him in every day."

The group laughed before heading off the get ready for their performance of _Proud Mary_. After changing into her yellow polo shirt, dark wash jeans with black suspenders and black converse, Alex slipped on her white gloves and took a seat in her wheelchair along with everyone else waiting to start.

"Guys!" Will shouted up at the stage from his spot in the seats as Alex styled her hair into two ponytails like the rest of the girls "Principal Figgins just told me that we'll be getting the bus to sectionals together, Coach Sylvester took money from the Cheerio's budget and is buying the auditorium 3 new ramps!" He grinned making the group cheer in excitement.

As the music started, Finn grinned at their truly wheelchair dependant friend "This one's for you, Artie!"


	18. Breadsticks, Ballads and Baby's, Oh My!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the lyrics used.**_

* * *

"Ballad."

Will turned from the whiteboard in the choir room, the word underlined in green marker "From Middle English, balade. Who knows what this word means?"

Brittany smiled as a Kurt and Rachel raised their hands "It's a male duck."

Alex looked at the blonde confused along with everyone else before Will shook his head and pointed "Kurt."

"A ballad is a love song." Kurt sighed with a smile.

The teacher nodded "Sometimes, but they don't always express love. Ballads are stories set to music—which is why they're the perfect storm of self-expression. Stories and music are the way we express feelings that we can't get out any other way. Okay, now, sectionals are in a few weeks and there's a new rule this year– we have to perform…"he gestured to the board "a ballad."

Rachel grinned "Looks like my weekly letter to the Ohio Show Choir Committee finally paid off!" Alex snorted at the sarcastic smile Puck sent the Berry girl when she grinned up at him.

Mr. Schuester smiled "Okay. So here's our assignment for the week: I'm going to pair you off, and I want you to pick a ballad to sing to your partner. Look them right in the eye, find the emotion you want to express, and make them feel it."

Alex turned, connecting her chocolate eyes with Mike's, everyone looked on as the pair focused on nothing but each other, watching in anticipation as Alex opened her mouth " _I wanna be where the breadsticks are, I wanna see, wanna see them baking. Dipping down into that, what's that sauce?...Oh marinara._ "

Mike broke out grin as their friends snickered around them "Why do I like you?"

Alex shrugged, a lazy smile on her face "Great taste, obviously."

Mike shook his head, chuckling "I'll pick you at at 7, we'll go to Breadstix."

"Yes! Carbs!" Alex hollered, thrusting her fists into the air in victory.

Finn snorted before turning back to their teacher "I pick Quinn." Alex didn't miss Rachel rolling her eyes.

Will shook his head "No, no, no. Too easy. Your partners will be chosen by fate."

"Ooh!" The group cooed mockingly.

Will chuckled "Ooh, yeah. I put all your names in this hat. Whoever you choose is your partner."

Brittany eyes widened "I bet the duck's in the hat." She whispered.

Santana gave her friend a weird look before looking to the teacher "But there's an odd number."

Will faltered before nodded "Um, right. Totally slipped my mind. I guess I'll just have to put my name in the hat for now. Who's up first?"

Everyone did a drumroll on their knees as Puck made his way to the piano to take a piece of paper from the hat "Mercedes."

"You're in my prayers girl." Alex patted her shoulder in mock sympathy earning laughs as Puck flicked her nose in his way back to his chair. Alex glared at him as she rubbed her now, red nose.

Will clapped "All right."

Artie rolled his way forward before smiling as he read the piece of paper "Alex."

"The A-Team." Alex winked as Mike made his way to the piano.

"Quinn." Mike told the group. Finn's shoulders slumped in defeat before he begrudgingly got up to lift a piece of paper.

The tall boys eyes widened "Kurt." Alex couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the glee club at both boys expressions, Finn looked absolutely terrified whilst Kurt was overjoyed "Mr. Schue, I don't know if I can do this with another guy."  
Will smiled "The fates have spoken, Finn."

As Finn sat down in disbelief, Tina made her way forward. Sighing she read the paper "Other Asian." Minho's eyes widened as Alex nudged him.

Santana sauntered up to the piano before grinning at her slip of paper "Brittany."

The blonde gasped before standing up to clap enthusiastically whilst their teacher chuckled "How fitting."

Rachel sighed as she got up "Looks like I get you, Mr. Schue."

Alex held a hand to her mouth to hide her grin at the look on her godfathers face as he stammered "Uh, y-you know, maybe we should have you join another pair."

Finn smirked "The fates talked, Mr. Schue." Alex laughed along with everyone as Will shot the boy a look.

Artie raised a gloved hand "Would you mind clarifying what kinds of songs you want us to sing?"

Rachel smiled "Why don't you let Mr. Schuester and I demonstrate. Brad," she gestured to the resident piano player " _Endless Love_ , in B-flat, please. It's my favorite duet."

Will frowned "I really don't think that's an appropriate song, Rachel."

Rachel shrugged "Why? It's a great song, and it's a perfect ballad."

Finn grinned mischievously, arms crossed over his chest "Yeah. I really like that song, Mr. Schue." Once again, the group laughed as Will shot the boy another look.

Alex amused looked slowly fell as she watched Rachel chase her godfather around the piano as they serenaded one another "Does anyone else see the little hearts in Berry's eyes?"

Everyone nodded to her question. Minho grimaced "I am all kinds of uncomfortable."

As the painful song finally finished, Will cleared his throat "Okay. Something like that."

* * *

Alex's jaw was dropped as Artie finished his story, blinking she shook her head as the pair sat in the empty cafeteria "Hold up, you're telling me that you and Tina went on a cute date, racing in your wheelchairs. She _kissed you,_ only to tell you she had been faking her stutter this whole time?"

Artie let out as sigh "Yep. It was part of the reason I liked her... we both had something that held us back."

Alex gave him a sad smile "But it's not the only reason you like her?"

"No." Artie admitted.

Alex patted his arm "Then maybe you should give her another chance, she seems to really like you Artie."

"I really like her too." Artie mumbled cheeks tinting red.

Alex grinned "I know you do." She bit her lip "Would you tell me how you needed up in the chair? You don't have to... It's just I've never heard you talk about it."

Artie gave her a small smile "It's fine. My mom and I got into a bad car accident," Alex winced softly "when I was 8, she was fine but I was left in the chair ever since."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Artie."

Artie looked at her, a sad smile on face "I was lucky, sure I'm stuck like this but I'm okay... and my moms alive." He grabbed his friends hand as her eyes glistened over with unshed tears "I'm really sorry that your accident turned out a lot different than mine."

* * *

"I love breadsticks." Alex moaned, taking a bite from the stick full of carbs.

Mike chuckled from across the table "I can see that." He gestured to the already empty basket discarded in front of her and the nearly empty one she was currently making her way through.

Alex smiled sheepishly, holding the basket out "Sorry."

Grabbing a stick, Mike sent the brunette a grin as he held a hand to his heart "Well, well, I must be special, Alex Santiago sharing her food?"

Alex's face broke out into a soft smile "You are special."

Mike returned the smile, nodding his head towards the breadsticks "Keep going."

Alex shrugged, jokingly letting out a sigh "Well, if you insist."

Mike watched, a smile permanently on his face as Alex contentedly munched her way through the remaining breadsticks. He held his breath as Alex looked down to lift the last stick.

Alex's brown eyes zoned in on the very last breadstick. Letting out as sigh, she prepared herself to savour it. Grasping it with her nimble fingers, her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed black markings across it. Taking a closer look she realised they were words.

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart beat sped up as her eyes roamed across it. ' _Stick with me and be my girl?'_

Alex looked up at Mike, lost for words. He bit his lip nervously "What do you say Pumpkin, will you be my girlfriend?"

Alex blinked as she pinched herself, _this was real_. Shaking herself out of her trance Alex nodded quickly "Yes, of course. I'd love to."

Mike broke out into a grin as he swiftly leant across the table to pull his _girlfriend_ into a sweet kiss. Alex smiled as their lips disconnected, sitting back in her seat perfectly content. Her cheeks heated up as she ran her finger across the breadstick.

Alex looked back up at her _boyfriend_ again, a serious expression on her face "You're going to ask for more breadsticks right? I can't eat this one."

* * *

Alex stood in the hallway by her locker with Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Artie as they watched the golden couple argue down the hall.

Quinn threw her hands up in frustration "I can't believe you told your mom." Kurt had informed Alex of his idea to sing _I'll Stand By You_ to the baby's sonogram so Finn could express his love to his unborn daughter. What wasn't part of of the plan was for Carol to walk in and find him "What if she tells my mom?"

Finn shook his head "No, she won't."

Quinn glared "Half the school knows. Your mom knows. Who else do you want to tell? Huh?"

"But she's not going to tell anybody." Finn frowned.

Quinn rolled her green eyes "You're wrong," she trust a finger into his chest before pointing at herself "I'm right. I'm smart," she thrust her finger back towards her boyfriend "you're dumb."

Tina sighed "All this baby drama is making my rosacea act up."

Mercedes nodded "I know. I just feel bad for them, having to go through this on their own."

Alex watched her friends, a frown on her face "Well we just have to make sure we don't let that happen. They're not alone so let's show them. We can sing them a ballad."

Kurt linked his arm through Alex's with a determined nod "Let us see what we can do." As the two started walking away, Kurt glanced over his shoulders at the three left behind "I'll report back later."

"No, you're wrong, I'm right. I'm right, okay?" Quinn exclaimed, walking away,

Finn frowned after the blonde "She doesn't talk to other moms!"

"How do you explain her constant irritation with you?" Kurt questioned as he arrived in front of Finn along with Alex "It's because she's a girl."  
"Hey!" Alex exclaimed, slapping Kurt's arm.

Finn shook his head "No, I think it's the pregnancy hormones or something. They make her kind of nuts."

Kurt smiled 'It's enough to want to give up women altogether."

Alex raised an eyebrow at her friend, _now she got it_. Kurt was trying to grab Finn for himself. The tall boy let out an awkward chuckle "Yeah. Anyway, thanks for the advice about singing to the baby like that. Uh, worked like a charm. I owe you one, dude." He gave Kurt's arm a pat before making his way down the hall.

Alex narrowed her eyes at Kurt, crossing her arms across her chest as he watched Finn's retreating back. "Kurt!" The boy jumped, tearing his eyes away to look at his friend "You crush is taking you to crazy town."

"It's not a crush!... I'm madly in love." Kurt protested.

Alex sighed "Not another one." She shook her head "Seriously what is with everyone falling for Finn Hudson?"

* * *

Alex followed Will into the apartment "Hey, sweetie, I'm home." He called to Terri, Alex made her to the couch her godfather following closely behind.

Alex sniffed, plopping down onto the cushions before tilting her head back, eyes closed "Ooh, something smells good."

"Oh, thanks." Will said as he was handed a beer.

"You're welcome." Alex froze, _it couldn't be?_ Peaking her eyes open, she shifted her head to the right. Her eyes widened as she sat up straight, _oh but it is._ Rachel Berry grinned as she looked lovingly down at Will Schuester "Casserole's almost ready. Hope you like venison."

The godfather/daughter duo shared looks of shock as they watched the girl make her way into the kitchen.

* * *

Alex sat at the kitchen counter watching as Will and Terri argued "Why did you even let her in the house?" he hissed.

Terri shrugged "'Cause she said she was one of your Glee kids and Alex's friend. It didn't take me five minutes to realize she's in love with you. She asked if she could see your baby pictures."

Will frowned "What, so now you're making her clean our bathroom?" Alex really didn't mind, it was her turn to do it and now Berry was doing it for her.

Terri sighed as she turned to her husband "Look, Will, I have been dealing with these schoolgirl crushes for years. So why shouldn't I get a little something out of it?"

Rachel entered the kitchen, a grin in her face, her yellow, rubber glove covered hands in the air "Do you have any more Ajax?"

Terri smiled 'Oh, in the linen closet, sweetie."

Alex bit her lip to hold in her snicker as Rachel waved, mouthing a 'hi.' to her godfather before leaving the room. Will let out a sigh "This is immoral, Terri."

Terri shook her head "No, honey, you know what's immoral? Its me having to deal with the fact that my husband spends all day with young girls who are perkier and younger than I am." Alex grimaced at the thought of her godfather with a student "I have a rash on my belly from that cocoa butter that your mother sent me. Do you have any idea how much it burns when I sweat? I can't scrub the floors as hard as she can."

Will frowned as he stepped towards his wife, reaching out to lift her shirt "Baby, if it's that bad, you have to let me see it. It might be infected."

Terri was quick to step out of reach "What, so now I'm going to show you the bleeding pustules on my skin?" Alex gagged "Wow, yeah, no, that's not going to send you into the loving arms of some teenage slut."

"For the last time, I am not having an affair with any of my students," Will declared frustrated, "and you are not allowed to turn one of them into your slave because you have this irrational fear of me leaving you."

Terri shrugged "But why not, huh, if it's win-win for everyone? Look, she's a really good cook. Try it." She held out a spoonful only for Will to scoff and pull on his coat "…Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Rachel home. Are you coming Alex?" Will asked pausing at the kitchen doorframe.

The brunette shook her head "Nope, sorry. Kurt's picking me up soon."

Terri frowned after her husband as he turned to walk away "Can you ask her to dust the blinds in the craft room first?"

* * *

Alex looked around Finn's basement along with Kurt "Thanks for coming over, guys. I know you're into fashion and that kind of stuff Kurt. And Alex, I kinda just needed you here. I need to find something nice to wear to the Fabrays' for dinner, so…" Finn trailed off hopefully.

Kurt smiled "I couldn't be more pleased and honored to help you find something vintage and appropriate to wear."

Finn grinned as he opened a dusty chest "Here it is. My mom never had the heart to throw this stuff out." He commented, pulling out an arms helmet, turning he out it on Kurt's head "Here, hang on to that for the next time Puck throws you in the dumpster."  
"As if I'd let that happen." Alex smirked.

Kurt smiled, pulling the helmet off before fixing his hair "My dad's the same way. My mom died ten years ago, and he still keeps her toothbrush on the holder by their sink. The broken dresser in their room still smells like her perfume. I know it's stupid, but sometimes I'll sneak in there and open all the drawers and lie on the floor and close my eyes and just smell her."

Alex shook her head "That's not stupid... Well I hope it's not because sometimes I wear my moms favourite sweater, so I can smell her perfume too and feel like she's hugging me."

Finn gave the two a sad smile "It's not stupid. …I guess in a way, I'm lucky I never knew him, you know?" Turning back to the chest he let out a chuckle "Check this out." He pulled on his fathers old jacket.

Alex nodded "Don't you look handsome."

"Your father had good taste." Kurt complimented, admiring the navy sports jacket.

Finn looked over his reflection in the mirror as Kurt rummaged through the trunk "I can't believe it fits." Kurt draped two ties over the tall boys shoulder, giving him options. Finn smiled awkwardly as he chose a stripped one "Uh, thanks. …My father was brave enough to fight in some desert thousands of miles away, and I can't even go over to Dudley Road and tell the Fabrays the truth."

Alex shook her head "Your father didn't charge into the breach empty-handed."  
"He had a weapon." Kurt added.

Finn's lips twitched "You think I should bring a gun?"

Alex snorted as Kurt shook his head "N-No, I think you should use your greatest weapon– your voice."

"Yes. It worked so well the first time." Alex commented sarcastically.

* * *

Alex was sprawled across Kurt's bed as the boy moisturised his face at his vanity. "Rachel was at your apartment?"

"Yep." Alex chuckled, tossing a small pillow into the air and catching it "She's so weird sometimes."

Kurt chuckled before a smirk took over his face, he looked over at Alex through the mirror "So, how was Breadstix?"

Thrown off by the question, Alex dropped the pillow and it landed straight on her face.

Alex couldn't stop the grin that spread over her heated face as she sat up "So great." She gushed.

Kurt smiled "Details!" After the brunette finished telling pathetic story, Kurt was practically swooning "So cute! I can't wait for Finn to do something like that for me." Alex snorted, rolling her eyes as Kurt's cell rang. Picking it up, he smirked at the caller ID "Speak of the devil" he clicked the button "Well, hello, Finn Hudson. You're on speaker with Alex too."

Finn's panting came through the phone " _I'm at the Fabrays and I'm freaking out. What does a heart attack feel like?"  
_

 _"_ I'm going to say that it's safe to assume _not_ like how you're feeling." Alex commented amused.

Kurt grinned "Settle down, cowboy. This is why we burned the disc and spent all that time rehearsing."

" _I can't do it._ " Finn's protested.

Kurt nodded "Yes, you can. Just remember the power of the ballad."

Finn sighed " _I have to go; they'll think I'm pooping._ "

Alex looked at Kurt as he set his phone down after Finn hung up "I still think this is a terrible idea."

Kurt waved a hand "Please, what could go wrong?"

* * *

"So they just kicked her out?" Kurt asked Finn as the they sat in the auditorium with Alex. The Quarterback and just finished telling the two how bad his performance of _Having My Baby_ was taken. Quinn's father, Russell had kicked her out and now she was staying at the Hudson household.

Finn sighed "Yeah. Gave her half an hour to pack. Father set the timer on the microwave."

Kurt frowned "I'm sorry. I guess my plan kind of sucked."

Finn shook his head "No, uh, this is good. No more secrets. You know, everything's out there–all the feelings. And that's better, right?"

Kurt nodded "Yes. Better."

Alex sighed as she stood "I gotta go." She shared a look with Kurt "I'm really sorry Finn, everything will work, I promise." She squeezed her friends shoulder "I'll see you guys later."

Finn smiled after his friend before turning to Kurt "All right, well, uh, let's work on your ballad. You were really helpful when I was trying to find mine. So what is it?"

Kurt smiled " _I Honestly Love You_."

Finn's eyebrows furrowed "Uh…Sounds awesome. …I don't know the song, or whatever, but it sounds positive and nice and stuff."

Alex smiled as she came back onto the stage "Hey, you two. C'mon, we need to go to the choir room."

Finn frowned "When you said later... I thought you meant a lot later than this." He shook his head "Why?"

Kurt stood "Because there's something we want to give you and Quinn."

* * *

As Alex led Finn into the choir room were Quinn already sat in front of the group, she glanced up at him before chuckling "Open your eyes! I didn't tell you to close your eyes Chewie."

Finn smiled hopefully "Is there a cake?"

Alex shook her head "No, there's no cake."

Finn frowned "Oh."

Alex sighed "I'll buy you cake later. Now, be quiet and sit down." She pushed him into the spare seat bedside his girlfriend.

Finn turned to the blonde beside him "Hi, Quinn. Do you know what's going on?"

Will smiled at the pair "Your fellow Glee Club members want to sing a song for you guys to let you know how they feel about you."

Finn smiled around the group "What are you going to sing?"

Rachel looked at him, as off smile on her face "Just listen. The song says everything."  
As the band started to play _Lean On Me_ , the group swayed " _Um um um um um um um um um um um um um_." They hummed before repeating it as Artie rolled his way to the front to take lead.

" _Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow. But if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow._ "

" _Lean on me!_ " Alex joined in with Artie as she stepped froward, the group harmonising as they swayed behind them " _When you're not strong and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on, for, it won't be long, 'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_."

" _Just lean on me!_ " The glee club sang all stepping forward towards the couple " _So just call on me brother. Hey! When you need a hand._ " They turned to face one another " _We all need somebody to lean on! I just might have a problem that you'll understand,_ " they sang as they rocked back and forth before turning to face the couple " _we all need somebody to lean on! Lean on me._ "

Artie grooved in his chair as he took over " _If there is a load! You have to bare, that you can't carry. I'm right up the road, I'll share your load. If you just call me_." He sang as the group harmonised with them as they all stood together to sing to the emotional couple.

" _Call me_." the group started.

" _I'm calling._ " Artie retorted.

" _Call me._ "

" _When you need a friend_." Alex added

The group danced " _Call me_."

 _"Call me._ " Artie echoed.

" _Call me_." the group sang and Alex echoed them once again.

" _When you need a friend_." Artie added.

" _Call me_."

Alex smiled " _Any time of day_."

" _Call me_."

The music quieted down until it was only the piano playing as Alex looked towards her friends, a soft smile on her face " _Ooooh, it won't be long 'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on_!" Kurt pulled Finn up with a grin whilst Rachel made her way to Quinn as the beat picked up " _Lean on, lean on, lean on me when you need a friend._ "  
Finn did a trust fall into Puck and Mike's arms as the group sang together, grins on their faces " _Lean on, lean on, lean on, lean on me._ "

Everyone wrapped their arms around each other as the couple focused on Alex as she finished " _I'm gonna need somebody to lean on...I'm gonna need somebody to lean on, yeah_."

As the group caught their breaths, Alex smiled at the couple, tears falling from Quinn's eyes "You're not alone."


	19. Secrets and Smiles

"So while I spent a week, dying-"

Minho snorted "You were not dying, you had the flu."

Alex shot him a look "Excuse me?" She held a hand to her chest "I suffered and I survived. _I_ , am a survivor." The group snickered before Alex shook her head "Anyway, you guys performed for a deaf choir in ridiculous wigs to show off your hairography?" When the glee club nodded, Alex raised an eyebrow "What the hell is hairography?"

Brittany smiled before standing up and pulling out her ponytail "Oh you just whip your hair like you're getting tasered. So you just move your head around like you're spazzing and stuff." She demonstrated before standing up straight again to look at Alex "It's like cool epilepsy."

Alex nodded slowly "Well... I'm heartbroken I missed it." She said sarcastically.

Kurt chuckled before looking around the choir room "Where's Rachel?"

"She's not here yet." Finn answered.

"Clearly." Alex drawled with a smirk, earning a playful shove from the tall boy.

"Perfect." Kurt clapped before standing in front if the glee club, hands on his hips "Glee club stands on a delicate precipice. We have all felt the cold humiliation of a slushee in the face. But as of right now, our relative anonymity as a club shields us from more severe persecution: swirlies, patriotic wedgies…"

Mercedes frowned "What's a patriotic wedgie?"

"It's when they hoist you up the flag pole by your undies." Finn told her making Alex wince.

Artie looked thoughtful "Strangely, it did make me feel more American."

Kurt nodded "Based on my investigation, I am of the opinion that a yearbook photo would only fuel the flames of anti-glee-club terror. I've done a little library research." He pulled out an old year book, flipping it open to the pictur of the glee club "Peter Gellar. Glee club second tenor, 1998. He can be seen here with both a drawn on Hitler mustache and rice paddy hat. Shortly after the yearbook came out, Mr. Gellar had a nervous breakdown. He is now the homeless man who sleeps in front of the public library."

Quinn raised an eyebrow "Patches?"

"Patches." Kurt confirmed.

Brittany smiled "He barks at my mom."

"He licked my hand." Alex mumbled with a grimace as Mike pat her arm in mock sympathy.

Kurt pointed to another member in the photo "Exhibit B: Tawny Peterson, glee club class of 2000, seen here in her photo with a cartoon knife stuck in her head, in a macabre tableau that, in four years would prove eerily prescient. I think I speak for all of us when I say that not having to pose for a yearbook photo might be a blessing in disguise. I suggest not fighting Figgins' ruling." It had been decided, with pressure from Sue Sylvester that the glee club wouldn't get a club photo after the previous years of vandalism in the groups photo.

Will smiled as he entered the choir room "Oh, hey, guys. Ah, looking at old Thunderclaps?"

Artie frowned "It's really unsettling."

Will nodded "And totally unfair. Hey, can I borrow one of these?" He took a copy from Kurt "You know what? This year's thunderclap is going to have a glee club photo with every one of your smiling faces. You have my word on it."

Everyone shared uneasy looks as Will left the room in determination.

* * *

Alex laughed along with Kurt in the choir as the pair sat at the piano, she had just finished off the Rugrats theme tune when Rachel came over with a bright smile "Guys, I have a fantastic idea for a club that would officially make me the most involved student in the whole school. I want us to start a GayLesbAll."

"Huh?" Alex frowned, confused.

Kurt raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry?"

Rachel smiled excitedly "The gay-lesbian alliance. Gay-lesb-all."

Alex and Kurt shared a look before simultaneously sliding off the piano bench and walking away to take a seat with the rest of the glee club just as Will entered, a dimpled grin plastered on his face "Hey, guys! Great news! Glee club gets a photo in the thunderclap."

Rachel was the only genuinely excited one as the rest let out noises of fake excitement. Will smiled at the group "Yep. It's going to show everyone at the school that glee club is on its way up. When we win regionals, those claps are going to be collector's items. I mean, all of your classmates are going to be begging for your autographs. But, I had to compromise to do it. Um, we only get a quarter page in back. Which means we have to pick two team captains to appear in the photo. So, tomorrow we're going to put it to a vote! Exciting, huh? All right!"

* * *

The next day rolled around quickly and Rachel was still the only one remotely excited about a glee club photo. Mercedes sighed reluctantly "Well, we're all here. I guess we should vote."

Rachel stood, making her way in front if the group with a determined smile "With your permission, I have prepared a few words."

Alex raised her hand lazily "I nominate Berry."

"Second." Kurt agreed instantly, raising his hand in the air.

Puck clapped, a smirk on his face "All right, let's vote up in this piece. I gotta go hit the gym and load up the guns of Puckerone for the football picture."

Puck passed out slips of scrap paper as the group quickly scribbled down their votes before slipping them into the mug passed around. They sat in silence as they watched Will count the votes, sighing as he set the last piece of paper down in the piano, Will looked up at his students "Looks like everybody voted for Rachel." Said girl sat up straight in delight "Including Rachel. But, we need two captains, guys."

Quinn was quick to raise an eyebrow "Why two? We're fine with having Rachel represent us in the Thunderclap by herself."

Kurt nodded "We'd actually prefer it."

* * *

Alex sighed as Rachel approached her and Finn as they stood by the boys locker "As captain of the glee club, it is my responsibility to appoint a co captain and I would like to bestow you the honour Alex."

The brunette raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms across her chest "Oh you mean the _honour_ you already tried to pawn off onto Mercedes, Artie and Brittany?" At Rachel's sheepish look, Alex let a smirk cross her face "So sorry, but no, not gonna happen. I'm first choice material Berry."

Rachel sighed before turning to the tall boy who had been watching silently, an amused smile on his face "Please, I'm desperate. Glee club needs you, Finn."

Finn shrugged "I'm totally honored you asked me, but don't you think you should pick somebody who, like, cares more? Not that I don't, but I just have football and friends and stuff."

Rachel smiled "Glee club only started working after you joined. Face it, we wouldn't have all of the cheerleaders and football players in the club if it wasn't for you."

"You know I love glee club. I just don't know why I have to represent it." Finn frowned, turning back to his locker.

Rachel clamped a hand around his forearm, making him turn back to look down at her "Because you're a leader, Finn, and that's what leaders do. They stick their necks out for people that they care about. There are stakes here. Morale is low, you know it. If things don't change, we're not even going to place at sectionals and then the club is over. I can't do this alone."

Finn nodded "You don't have to. I am a leader. That's who I am, who I want to be. You got yourself a co-captain. I'll do the picture with you."  
Alex snorted as Rachel grinned "You always have a heartfelt speech ready to pull out of your ass don't you Berry?"

* * *

Minho was getting changed after football practice with Mike, when they heard a large thud come from across the locker room.

" _What the hell?!_ " They heard Finn shout. Sharing a look, the Chang brothers quickly made their way across the room, turning the corner around a set of lockers only to find Finn being held against the lockers by Dave Karosfky and Anton Azimio as they drew on his face in black marker.

Anton held him tighter "Hey, man, shh, we're practicing, dude. Chill out." Mike grabbed him and pulled him off as Minho did the same with Dave.

Dave shrugged himself out of Minho's grip, a smirk plastered on his face "We heard you're going to be in the glee club photo, and we don't want to mess up messing it up."

Finn angrily shoved the larger boy against the wall "Screw you, Karofsky! I'm sick of you pulling people down."

Anton scoffed as he shoved Mike off him before grabbing Finn's arms, turning him around to face him "Hey, man, don't talk that kum-bah-yay-yah crap. All right, you know the system's put in place to keep order around here." Finn shoved him back, holding an arm out in each direction to keep the two footballers at arms length "You know what, I'm gonna give you some options, okay? Do you want me to put the Hitler mustache on your glee club picture, or do you want the buck teeth on your glee club picture? Which one do you want? It don't matter to me either way. I'll put both-" he was cut off as Finn gave him another shove.

Dave smirked "Hey, how do you spell 'loser'? I'm gonna write it on his forehead." He snickered as he shared a high five with Anton.

Minho shared a fed up look with his brother as they watched the two make their way out of the locker room. Anton smirked as he glanced over his shoulder at Finn "His big ol' potato head. You could write a whole haiku on that thing."

Minho shook his head "I'm surprised he even knows what a haiku is."

* * *

Alex snorted as she took a seat in the back row of the choir room between Mike and Minho "Karofsky probably really didn't know how to spell loser." She sighed as she shook her head "No wonder Finn didn't show up for the picture."

Rachel walked in one door of the choir room "I'd like to call this meeting to order." Everyone quietened down as she made her way to close the other, only to pause as Finn entered "Oh, hello Finn. How nice of you to show." She snarked before turning in her heels to make her way to stand in front of the group.

Finn sighed as he followed her "Look, I'm sorry. The guys were harassing me in the locker room about it. They said that if I took the glee club photo, that they'd make me choose between a Hitler mustache or buck teeth, and I can't rock either of those looks." He admitted as he took a seat. He turned to his girlfriend next it him "Do you think I have a potato head?"

Rachel held her hands up in frustration as she faced the group "Okay, look, I realize now that all of you think that glee club is just a joke. Okay and you're convinced that we can't win, and you're content to just sit idle by until Figgins cancels the club-"

Alex raised an eyebrow "Hold on a minute Berry, that's totally not true and you know it! Just because we didn't want to be in a photo doesn't mean we don't love glee. If what you said was true then why would we even show up to rehearsals? Our lives in this school would probably be a whole lot easier if weren't in glee and if we didn't love this club do you think we would take Slushees and wedgies everyday?"

"Preach it sister." Artie waved, eyes closed.

Rachel let out a sigh of defeat as everyone else nodded in agreement "Okay, yeah you're right, sorry. _But_ ," A smile came back onto her face "I am about to present to you a rare opportunity. The opportunity to become stars."  
Quinn raised an eyebrow "How?"

Rachel smiled smugly, hands on her hips "We've all been cast in a local commercial."

"Are you serious?" Finn gaped.

Rachel nodded "Yes, Finn, and while all of you have been so concerned with your appearance in this school, I've landed glee club its first big break. Simply put, making us all celebrities. Okay and no one messes with celebrities or defaces their pictures."

Tina smiled "What's the commercial?"

Rachel grinned "Hold on to your hats and get ready to sell…Some mattresses!"

* * *

Alex finished off her hair as she looked into the mirror. The glee club had made their way to Mattress Land were they were giving matching blue pyjamas to change into and herded towards the hair and make up department.

Tina grinned at her reflection "I can't believe we're finally breaking into the biz!"

Rachel smiled between everyone "You guys, I want us to always remember this moment. Soon, there may be agents and managers and movie deals, but right now I want us to remember what it feels like to be here together as a team."

Mercedes shrugged as she tidied her fringe "Whatever. Soon as I get my record deal. I'm not speaking to any of you." She joked making the group laugh.

"Sure thing Beyoncé." Alex waved her off as Mr. Cusperberg, the owner of Mattress Land approached with the Dennis, the part time yearbook photographer and director of the commercial the glee club were going to star in.

Mr. Cusperberg smiled at the group "Okay, guys, we're very excited to have you here. We here at Mattress Land believe that mattresses aren't just for sleeping and fornicating anymore." Minho wiggled his eyebrows between Alex and Mike making the two shove him on either arm as their faces flushed "We believe that buying an affordable mattress should be fun."

Dennis let out a sigh "All right, let's go over the script. I think it's pretty brilliant. I wrote it myself. Action!"

Finn cleared his throat before looking down at his script "Ah, me" he sighed.

Mercedes smiled "What's wrong?"

Puck frowned in despair "We just lost our jobs…" he trailed off before looking back down at his script "at the factory, and we can't get a good night's sleep."

Alex shared an amused look with Quinn at the terrible acting as Rachel grinned "Chipper up! Come on down to mattress land. We've got near-wholesale prices to fit your style and pocketbook!" she sighed as she looked around the group who wore fake smiles "I-I'm sorry. Mr. Cusperberg, this script is brilliant, but we're a glee club, and we should perform."

Dennis sent her a sarcastic look "Perform the lines as I wrote them." He shrugged.

"Wait a minute, Dennis." Mr. Cusperberg held up a hand before turning to Rachel "What did you have in mind?"

Alex shared a grin with the rest of the glee club "Let's get this joint jumpin'."

* * *

After doing flips and tricks on the stacked mattresses as the New Directions performed _Jump_ , Alex did a cartwheel, landing on her feet between the tiered mattresses as the rest lay positioned facing the cameras, all out off breath and bright grins plastered on their faces.

Mr. Cusperberg pointed to them from behind the camer "Come on down to mattress land!" He prompted.

"Come on down to mattress land!" The glee club repeated.

"And cut!" Dennis called before the group relaxed, chuckling in relief as they panted.

* * *

Alex hummed as she helped make dinner, grabbing an onion to chop. "Are you excited to be a mom, Aunt Terri?"

The blonde woman froze as she rinsed a pot in the sink for a moment before smiling over her shoulder "Of course I am. Are you excited for a cousin?"

Alex smiled as she began chopping "Yeah, I mean it'll be totally weird but it's cool. I just wish my mom could've been here to meet her."

Terri gave the girl a sad smile "I know your mom and I weren't exactly close but I wish she was here too." Alex gave the woman a watery grin as she sniffed making Terri frown "Oh sweetheart, don't cry."

"I'm not." Alex chuckled "It's these onions, if this isn't a sign that vegetables are pure evil, I don't know what is."

The two laughed and the blonde opened her mouth to retort when Will voice interrupted " _Terri, have you seen my pocket square? Terri?"  
_

Alex snorted at the look of distaste that crossed Terri's face "Not a fan of those Aunt Terri?"

Terri shook her head, returning to the sink when Will entered "Terri?"

Alex wiped her eyes before continuing to chop "I don't think she wants to tell you where it is Uncle Will." She chuckled.

Terri nodded "She's right. I mean a pocket square's gonna make you look like Ted Knight."

"Who's Ted Knight?" Alex frowned as she scraped all the diced pieces of onion into the pot on top of the stove.

"What is this?" Alex turned to find Will looking intensely at his wife, holding a large padded stomach.

Terri wiped her hand on the dish towel draped across the sink "It's a pregnancy pad. They have them at the maternity stores for trying on clothes so you can see how you're gonna look when you're showing. Kendra stole it for me so I could see if any of her old clothes would fit…"

Terri took a step forward to take the pad from her husband when he held it in the air out of reach "Pick up your shirt."

Terri frowned "What? No."

Alex flinched as Will threw the pregnancy pad across the kitchen "Pick up your shirt."

Terri walked backwards in fear as Will took steps towards her "You're scaring me, Will. You're scaring Alex." She gestured to the frozen brunette "Think about what you're accusing me of. Think about it and turn around and go find your pocket square. Please?"

Terri gasped as Will grabbed her wrist, holding her against the wall. Alex's breath hitched as he lifted his wife's shirt only to find another pregnancy pad instead of flesh. As Will breath shuddered, the brunette teen felt physically sick watching as he ripped the pad away from Terri's stomach. With tears in his eyes he looked to his wife "Why did you do this to us? I don't understand!"

"I thought you were leaving me!" Terri cried "You're so different, Will. We both know it. I can feel you. You're pulling away from me."

Will frowned "Why, because I-I've started standing up to you? Trying to make this a relationship of equals?"

"No, because of the damn glee club!" Terri retorted and Alex took a step back "Ever since you started it, you just walk around like you're better than me!

Will gritted his teeth "I should be allowed to feel good about myself!"

Terri scoffed "Who are we kidding, Will?" She took a seat at the kitchen table "This marriage works because you don't feel good about yourself."

Will looked down at her broken "This marriage works because I love you, because I've always accepted you, good and bad."

Terri shook her head "You loved the girl you met when you were 15. I'm not that girl."

Will made his way to stand directly in front of Terri "You've made yourself a stranger to me now. Are you happy? Are you satisfied?!"

"It didn't start as a lie. I really thought I was pregnant." Terri gasped "And then the doctor, he said it was a hysterical pregnancy, and I… I just panicked!"

"This is insane." Will whispered, running his hand down in face in despair.  
Alex choked on a sob, completely heartbroken for her godfather "What were you gonna do when the due date came?"

When Will turned to his wife, interested in the answer aswell, she looked between them "Quinn Fabray." Alex collapsed against the counter in disbelief "It was so perfect. She didn't want hers and I needed one. I had the doctor use her ultrasound DVD at your appointment that you came to."

Will scoffed "I loved you, Terri. I really loved you."

Terri scrambled from her seat, to hold onto Will as she looked up to him in tears "I'm so sorry, Will. I'm so sorry. Do you remember at that appointment? Do you remember what we said? That at that moment, no matter what happened, we loved each other. We could get that feeling back again." She begged but Will only shook his head and walked away "You could love me back, Will!" She chased after him, watching him grab his jacket and keys "Please, Will! Please, don't go! Please, don't go! Please!" She took a shuddering breath as Will never looked back "Oh god."

Alex was in a daze as she shuffled out of the kitchen "Oh, Alex! Sweetheart-" she flinched as Terri touched her arm. Pulling away, she sent the woman a glare through her red puffy eyes. Shaking her head she made her way down the hall, shutting her bedroom door with a bang, leaving a distraught woman, crying by the front door.

* * *

Will sent Alex a text message, assuring he was alright and was staying somewhere else for the night, not wanting her to worry. With a sigh he set his bag down in the office attached to the choir room. He flicked on the light, spotting a stack of wrapped mattresses in the middle of the room. After reading the delivery note that thanked the New Directions for their work, it stated how these mattresses were a gift. Setting the piece of paper aside, Will pulled one of the mattresses off the stack before ripped the plastic coating off.

He had found his bed for the night.

* * *

Alex had avoided everyone from the glee club all day, and they had noticed. She couldn't think straight, she just didn't know how to act. When she hadn't showed up to the emergency meeting at lunch to discuss the fact they had been revoked of their amateur status for receiving payment for the commercial they had made and so now would be prohibited from performing at sectionals, everyone was concerned. Will understood why, he didn't know how to behave around them either. No one in the school apart from Emma knew what had transpired at the Schuester household the night before and he didn't know how he was going to tell them. He couldn't even look Quinn in the eye.

* * *

Alex was going to skip the after school rehearsal until Will had text her, begging her to show up. She couldn't say no. So with a pit in her stomach she made her way to the choir room. She froze as found everyone there already except for Will and Quinn. They were all chatting between them, their lives content. Finn looked up and spotted her, a grin crossing his face "Hey Han, where have you been today?"

Alex felt her heart race as everyone turned to her. Her mouth opened and closed, her brain not functioning enough to provide words. "Hey guys," Alex's body went rigid as the perky voice of Quinn came from behind. The blonde came to stop beside her "Alex! You'll never guess what, I got us a group photo _and_ I just rejected the Cheerios-"

Everyone froze as Quinn's sentence died off with a gasp. Her green eyes wide as she held a hand to her throbbing cheek.

Finn quickly stood "What the hell Alex?!" He wrapped an arm around his girlfriend "Why did you slap her?"

Alex felt her blood boil as she looked up at the blonde, her hands clenching into fists "How could you?" She whispered, shaking her head as tears built up in her eyes. Mike and Minho shared a looked before slowly getting up and approaching her "How could you?" She rambled, getting louder.

Kurt frowned concerned, as everyone started to crowd around the pair "What did she do Alex? You need to tell us why you hit her."

Alex glared at blonde "Are you going to tell them Quinn, or am I?"

Finn, Rachel and Alex were too distracted to notice everyone sharing a look, already knowing something the three didn't. Quinn stammered "I-I don't..."

Alex scoffed, shaking her head "You knew...you knew Terri wasn't pregnant." Everyone froze confused "You were helping her... You were going to let my Uncle Will think your baby was his daughter!" Everyone gasped at the revelation and Finn staggered back, away from his girlfriend "How could you do that Quinn?! He's only ever supported you!"

Quinn looked down at her friend, regret clear in her eyes "I know, I'm so sorry! But I knew he would take care of her. He would be a good father and I just wanted him to be happy."

Mike wrapped his arms around Alex's waist from behind as the tears poured down her cheeks "Well he's not happy, he's devastated!" She sniffled "I've always been there for you, how could you lie to me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to lose you...You're the best friend I've ever had." Quinn cried.

Alex shook her head "We're not friends... Not anymore."

"C'mon." Mike whispered softly into Alex's ear as he led his girlfriend to the chairs. Still in shock, everyone followed, silently returning to their seats.

When Quinn looked tearfully up at Finn, he shook his head before sitting down. He couldn't wrap his head around it. He knew she was giving the baby for adoption but never in his wildest dreams did he think it would be to their teacher. _How could she do that him? To Alex. The girl who had been their rock throughout everything._

When Will entered the choir room, Quinn couldn't look at him as she took a seat, as far away from Alex as possible. Will frowned taking note of the tear stains on both girls faces and the tension high in the air around the room. He let out a sigh, _they knew._

Deciding to broach the subject a different day, he told the group how he had just came from visiting Principal Figgins and the agreement they had reached that would allow the club to retain their amateur status.

When Will was finished, Artie frowned "But, we don't want to go to sectionals without you."

Will sighed sadly "It's without me or not at all. Look, I was the one who slept on the mattress, which means I accepted them, not you. Which means I'm disqualified from competition, not you guys."

Puck looked around the group in realisation "He's taking the bullet for us. Solid."

"It's because he's a great person." Alex spoke up "Takes a lot of crap for our mistakes." She said, shooting a look at Quinn who ducked her head in shame.

Mike rubbed Alex's arm as Will sighed, looking between the two girls "We have worked too hard for you guys not to get your shot."

Finn shook his head "We can't do this without you, Mr. Shue. Hell, we probably can't do it with you." He shrugged.

"That's not true." Will denied "You guys are good. You're really good. You did _Jump_ for that commercial without me, right? Look, the best teachers don't give you the answers. They just point the way and let you make your own choices." He looked at Quinn, as off look of understanding in his eyes "Your own mistakes." Quinn sniffed as he returned his attention to the group "That way you get all the glory. And you deserve it. Look, if… If you can't win without me there, then I haven't done my job."

Rachel frowned "We're really sorry, Mr. Shue."

Will nodded "I know. I want you guys to go get gussied up and take that glee club photo with pride. I want to see a smile on every one of your faces."

* * *

As the New Directions got their club photo taken in the choir room, Will, watched through the window pane on the door and he count help but smile.

He may not be a father... but these guys were his kids.


	20. Songs and Sectionals

"I bet we get stuck with Mr. Sinacori as our sectionals advisor." Artie sighed as he sat around the piano in the choir room with Alex, Mercedes, Kurt and Tina.

The latter frowned "Oh, the creepy math teacher?"

"He's always singing when he walks down the halls." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Alex raised an eyebrow "So are you." She furrowed her eyebrows in thought "Actually you sing everywhere. Making breakfast, in the shower, during your skin care regime, when you iron your underwear-"

"That's quite enough." Kurt interrupted, cheeks burning as everyone around him sniggered. He let out a sigh "Why did I let you stay with me?" The brunette girl had been staying with the Hummel's not wanting to stay with Terri in the apartment whilst Will had taken residence in his office until he was officially separated from his wife and she moved out.

Alex grinned crookedly "Because you love me and are a glutton for punishment."

"Hey, guys." Rachel greeted, walking into the room "Did any of you think it was weird the way that Puck rushed to Quinn's aid during rehearsal yesterday?"

Alex rolled her brown orbs having a mental flashback to when Quinn slipped on some sweat that laced the floor and Finn and Puck rushing to her side thinking she was ready to give birth. "Who cares?"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow "Are you ever going to forgive Quinn?"

Alex pursed her lips and chose to examine her chipped slate gray nails in response making the group chuckle before Tina frowned softly "Alex, we get it. We really do but Mr. Schue has forgiven her..."

Alex but her lip before shaking her head "I-I just can't, not yet anyway."

Rachel sighed "So?"

"So what?" Kurt frowned.

Rachel rolled her eyes "Do you guys think it was weird?"

"No." Mercedes denied instantly.

Artie nodded in agreement "I mean, he likes her." His eyes widened "I mean, they're friends. We all know that."

"Yeah, but it seemed like more than that." Rachel frowned "I've never told you guys this before, but I'm a little psychic." Alex and Kurt shared a look "I can't read minds or anything yet, but I do have a sixth sense. Something is definitely going on there."

Alex raised an eyebrow as the group shared nervous looks. She shook her head erasing any suspicions before sighing and standing up "I've gotta go, I'm meeting Mike."

Mercedes and Tina shared a grin "Ooooh."

"Stop." Alex chuckled, shouldering her bag "See you guys later."

Alex raised an eyebrow, the hair ticking Mikes palm as he led her down the hallways of McKinley High, his hands covering her eyes "Where are we going?"

"Just wait." He smiled.

"Ugh," Alex groaned "I hate waiting."

"I know." Mike chuckled before stopping her in place, eyes still covered "Are you ready?"

"What if I say no?" Alex frowned in curiosity "Would you stay there, keeping my eyes covered until I was?"

"Alex." Mike groaned, dragging the last letter.

"Okay, okay!" Alex chuckled, holding her hands up in surrender "I'm ready."

As Mike peeled his hands away, Alex blinked her brown orbs into focus. A soft smile bloomed across her face as she looked around the room before glancing back at Mike "You brought me to the dance studio?"

Mike smiled down at his girlfriend "I thought it was about time we had that dance."

As their dance came to a close, Alex went into a grand jeté before being lifted into the air by Mike, his hands holding under her ribcage. Slowly lowering Alex, Mike's hands slid to her waist. As her feet touched the ground, Alex found her face inches from Mike's, their breath mingling as it ghosted across each others lips. Their hearts racing in equilibrium as they thumped against their chests that were pressed tightly together, not a slither of space between them.  
Mike raised a hand to cup Alex's cheek. He smiled softly before dipping his head to capture her soft, plump lips with his own.

Alex's smile could not be hidden from her face as Mike led her towards the choir room, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as hers slithered around his waist. She raised an eyebrow as she came across Mercedes, Tina and Kurt all on their phones. Looking down the hallway she spotted Santana and Brittany arms linked as they spoke into their Bluetooth headsets attached to their ears. Her eyes narrowed as Artie came rolling around the corner, his phone squashed between his ear and his shoulder.

As the glee club approached the choir room, they all simultaneously snapped their devices off. Alex frowned "Were you guys all on the phone... to eachother?"

Alex didn't miss how their eyes widened in fear. Kurt shook his head rapidly "Of course not. That's just absurd."

Mercedes linked her arm through Alex's, pulling her from under Mike and into the choir room "C'mon, no time to waste. We better get to rehearsal."

Alex let out a scoff at the pleading look Finn was sending her as they sat in the choir, everyone's else talking in groups scattered around the room. Finn let out a groan "Please, Han. Talk to Quinn, she knows she messed up but she's super sorry and she really misses you." Finn sighed "And I know you miss her too, you're just too stubborn to admit it."

Alex bit her lip as she glanced over to the blonde cheerleader, talking in hushed whispers with Puck. Letting out a small groan Alex rolled her eyes "Okay fine," she relented turning back to Finn "I'll talk to her."

Finn grinned just as Will entered the room, Emma Pillsbury on his heels "Hey, guys? Let's, uh… Let's gather 'round." The chatter died down as everyone took a seat, Mike smiled as he sunk into the seat beside Alex "Well… I have found my replacement. So, give it up for Ms. Pillsbury."

As Will started off a round of applause, Alex was the first to join in, the rest following suit slowly. Brittany frowned "She's the one they made me talk to when they found out I was keeping that bird in my locker."

Santana narrowed her eyes at the red headed teacher "So, do you even know anything about music?"

"Well-"

Will shook his head, cutting his colleague off "What's important is that she cares about you guys every bit as much as I do. Now… I-I don't know what the future holds for me, and for us, but I know, Saturday, you're going to make me proud. You guys are going to be great. So… Good-bye for now."

"Thank you for everything Uncle Will, it won't be Glee without you..." Alex smiled sadly "We can't wait for your to come back, and you _will_ come back." Everyone nodding in agreement as Will smiled at his goddaughter.

Mercedes suddenly frowned "Wait. What about our set list?"

"I… I can't help you with that." Will swallowed thickly "You've got to figure that out for yourselves. All right, guys." Will smiled at the group before patting Emma's shoulder and taking his leave.

Artie turned to the group as Emma swallowed, suddenly feeling a huge pressure as she looked around the students "Well, we have to do _Proud Mary_ in wheelchairs. That's in."

Finn nodded "And _Don't Stop Believing_ , for sure."

Tina looked to their interim teacher "What about the ballad?"

Rachel stood, making her way beside their teacher, a smug smirk in her face "I would be thrilled to contribute a ballad from my repertoire.

Mercedes scowled "Okay, you know what, Miss Bossy Pants? Enough." She got up, walking until she stood face to face with Rachel "I've worked just as hard as you, and I'm just as good as you. You know, you always end up stealing the spotlight."

Rachel frowned "Mercedes, do you honestly think you're as strong of a balladeer as I am?" Alex shrugged when Mercedes turned to her in disbelief, both thinking he same, _what the hell is a balladeer?_ "Ballads are kind of my thing." Rachel told Emma.

Emma nodded slowly, her doe eyes exceptionally wide "Okay, um, Rachel? Why don't you let Mercedes give it a try?"

"Thanks, Mrs. P." The girl shot the teacher a thankful glance as the girls took a seat allowing Mercedes the stage. She looked towards their resident piano player "Do I even need to tell you what song?" she turned to the orchestra who Alex gave props to for always being prepared "Horns, strings, keep up."

As Mercedes performed And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, Alex had goosebumps. Her friends powerful voice, sending shivers down her spine. She shared looks with the rest of the glee club, all completely in awe of the girls talent.

As everyone gave Mercedes a standing ovation, said girl raised an eyebrow at Rachel, hands on hips "Thoughts?"

Alex bit her lip as she watched the Berry girl make her way forward. Rachel gestured to the glee club "It's clear the room adores you. And, although it wouldn't be my first choice, well, I can't wait to see you sing that song at sectionals. You're amazing, Mercedes, and you deserve it. I'm going to hug you now."

Mercedes smiled "Okay. Come on." Alex grinned as the two girls embraced, _she was proud of Rachel Berry._

Alex and Finn playfully shoved each other as they made their way to his locker. They both smiled as Rachel joined them. Finn glanced down at the small brunette "That was pretty cool in there. I… I know that must have been hard for you."

Rachel shook her head "It was the right thing to do. I… I wanted to bring the team together."

Alex grinned as she nudged the girls shoulder with her own "Berry, accept it. You were cool today."

Rachel grinned as she sheepishly ducked her head as the trio stopped beside Finn's locker. As the boy swung his backpack into his locker he looked between the two girls "You know, I got to be honest... I'm kinda pumped for Sectionals. This has been a hard couple of months, with Quinn and the baby and everything." Alex frowned as she watched Rachel's smile fall "I don't know, I think winning could make everything...good for a while, you know?" He frowned "Is that stupid?"

Alex shook her head "Not at all, I'm excited too." As Rachel looked torn, Finn and Alex shared a look before looking to the brunette. Alex frowned "What's up Berry?"

Rachel sighed, squaring her shoulders. Nodding to herself she turned to the boy in front of her "I want you to be happy Finn." The boy smiled "And when you care about someone, you can't sit around and watch them suffer when you know you can do something about it."

Alex shared a confused look with Finn, their eyebrows furrowed. Finn looked back to Rachel "What are you talking about?"

Rachel swallowed "I have to tell you something."

Alex watched anxiously as Finn pounded Pucks face as he straddled him in the choir room. When the brunette had tried to intervene, Mike wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her back, not wanting a repeat of the last time she came between the fighting boys.

Wills eyes widened as he ran into the room, Emma hot on his heels "Hey, hey, come on, come on." He pulled Finn off the boy "Get off him! knock it off! Get off!" Minho, Mike and Alex all made their way over, grabbing onto Finn to hold him back as Will pushed Puck away when he tried to advance forward "Hey!"  
"Tell the truth!" Finn screamed at his male best friend as he struggled in the Chang brothers grips.

Puck glared "Punk just walked in and sucker punched me."

"Don't play dumb," Finn seethed "You're took freaking dumb to play dumb!"

Alex grabbed Finn's face in her small hands "Hey!" His eyes connected with her eyes "Stop." She commanded softly "You're going to get the truth, because that's the least you deserve, okay? But no more fighting, it's not worth it."

Everyone let out a breath of relief as Finn nodded, his struggle ending "I'm good." He wiped his hands down his face as Mike and Minho released him.  
"Who told you this Finn?" Quinn cried as she stepped forward.

Kurt rolled his eyes "Obviously, it was Rachel."

"What?" The girls eyes widened "I didn't do anything."

Alex sighed "Yes it was Rachel, but it should've been you." she looked at Kurt "Or you," she glanced at Artie before looking around the room "Any of you. You all knew right?" At their guilty expressions she nodded "That's why you were all on the phone..."

Finn licked his lips as he looked at his girlfriend "I want to hear it from you." He glanced behind her at Puck "I want to hear from both of you."

"Finn just calm down." Will pushed Alex gently aside as he touched Finn's chest.

Alex sighed at her godfather, _he was calm._ As Alex's reassuring brown eyes were moved out of his field of vision, Finn couldn't contain it anymore and he burst "No!" He yelled "They're both lying to me!" He turned to Quinn "Is it true? Just tell me, is it true?"

"Yes." Quinn nodded, tears pouring down her rosy cheeks "Puck is the father."

Alex's breath hitched, now that it was confirmed her heart broke for Finn. She couldn't believe it, _Quinn had done it again._ Finn choked as he shook his head in disbelief "So, all… All that stuff in the hot tub… You just made that up?"

"You were stupid enough to buy it!" Puck glared.

Finn's sneakers squeaked across the floor as he lunged forward only to be stopped by Alex "Hey, hey! Stop." She placed her hands on Finn's chest "You're better than this." She glanced over her shoulder at a tearful and guilty Quinn and a blank faced Puck "Than them."

Quinn closed her eyes in pain, _she's right._

Puck winced internally, _she's right._

 _"_ I am so sorry." She sobbed looking between her boyfriend and Alex.

"Screw this." Finn shook his head "I'm done with you. I'm done with..." He glanced around at the glee club over Alex's head 'I'm done with all of you!" He exclaimed before pulling back and storming towards the door. In a fit if rage he kicked over a chair, leaving a shocked and guilty group behind.

After a few moments, the only sound being Quinn's shuddering breaths, Alex turned to look at the group "How could none of you tell him?" Everyone avoided her gaze except for Mike and Minho who looked at the group wondering the same, having been kept out of the loop aswell. Catching Kurt's eye she raised an eyebrow "I've been staying with you for two weeks, why didn't you tell me?"

Kurt sighed, sending her an apologetic look "Because you would've told him... and we didn't want to risk losing him for sectionals."

Alex's eyes widened " _Seriously_?" She gawked around the group "You guys were going to let him continue to think he had a baby on the way, one that he was terrified about, losing sleep over trying to support... All so we could win a competition." She threw her hands up "I love glee, I really do, and I know how hard we've worked for sectionals, but at the end of they day, it's just one competition. Winning is great, but it's not what really matters. What matters is us, who we are as a glee club, as people, as friends... as family. I'm really disappointed that you guys don't realise that."

After trying and failing to find Finn, she sighed as she read the text he had sent, letting her know he was fine, just that he wanted to be alone right now. Putting her cell in her pocket she frowned as she spotted Rachel and Quinn sitting together down the hall. As she watched the Berry girl stand up and walk away, she let out as sigh and made her way forward. She raised an eyebrow as she stood in front of Quinn "This seat taken?"

The blonde raised her watery green eyes before shaking her head softly. Alex licked her lips as she took a seat beside her. The pair sat in silence before Alex glanced over at her companion "Why Quinn?" She sighed "Why so many lies?"

Quinn sniffled "I was terrified. I made a mistake with Puck and I wanted Finn to be the one to fix it." She shook her head "I was being selfish, but I-I just couldn't, I-I didn't know what else to do." She cried.

"Tell the truth." Alex said softly "As hard is it is sometimes, that's how it has to be."

"He hates me." Quinn whispered.

Alex looked at the girl before sighing "He doesn't. Finn can't hate anyone, he's too nice."

Quinn turned her tearful eyes to Alex "Do you hate me?"

Alex thought for a moment, the seconds agonising to Quinn before the brunette shook her head "No."

"You should." Quinn mumbled, looking forward "I hate me."

"You made a mistake... mistakes." Alex corrected "Huge ones, but that doesn't mean you can't fix them or at least try to."

Quinn grabbed Alex's hand without thinking, sighing in relief when she didn't pull away "Are we ever going to be friends again?"

The brunette glanced over at her before nodding "Yeah...I forgive you for Terri and the baby, but until Finn's forgives you for this, I won't either." Quinn nodded in understanding, thankful her friend still had hope for her and their friendship.

The pair sat in silence, thinking before a body sat between them. Looking up to find Puck, Alex went to leave, ready to give the pair some privacy but a hand on her wrist stopped her. She frowned as Puck shook his head silently before turning Quinn "Look, I know you're upset now, but I want to be with you and I'm going to do everything I can to be a good dad to our baby."

"Thanks." Quinn nodded as she turned her gaze to his "But I honestly can't handle anymore stress in my life right now. I'm going to do this on my own. I know you don't understand it, but _please_ respect it."

Alex bit her lip as she watched Quinn walk away, glancing beside her she watched Puck slump back, his head resting against the wall "I don't want to be like him... I can't be like my dad."

Alex frowned softly, absentee fathers was something they had in common. The brunette was one of the few people Puck had confided in about his home life, she knew how much proving himself as a father would mean to him and she couldn't help but feel bad that Quinn wasn't giving him the chance to "You're not, the fact you want to be there is evidence enough."

Puck glanced down at her "I'm sorry."

"It's not me you should be apologising to." Alex shook her head.

"No, it's you too." Puck sighed "I lied to you, I don't want to lie to you... I don't have a lot of friends, not real ones I can actually talk to... I know I don't deserve it, but I'd really like it if you could still be my friend."

Alex let out a soft sigh as she looked up at the boy "I will... If, and when Finn forgives you, so will I. But even when I'm mad at you, I'll still be here."

Alex had spent the night at the Hudson household, trying to convince Finn to come back to glee- He had worked too hard to miss out on Sectionals. When he was having none of it, she gave up. Finn was thankful the brunette was there for him, both just eating junk food and playing video games.

Carol was grateful the girl was there to distract him. Part of her was heartbroken for her son, but the other was relieved, _he hadn't gotten his teenage girlfriend pregnant._ Carol couldn't help but smile as the high schoolers had joined her when she watched City Of Angels on cable, she had a soft spot in her heart for Nicholas Cage. He reminded her of the good parts of Finn's father. When Finn and Alex belted along to _Arms Of The Angel,_ as they slow danced around the living room, she couldn't keep the grin off her face as the three laughed.

When the song had ended, Finn threw his arms around Alex's shoulders "We have our song."

"What?" Alex had laughed as she looked up at her friend as they relaxed back into the couch.

"Our song." Finn smiled "Whenever we hear it, it will always remind us of each other and this moment."

Alex breathed out a laugh before she grinned softly "Our song."

Alex looked out the window as she stood between Kurt and Mike, as she and the rest off the glee club watched Artie be lifted mechanically into the bus for sectionals.

Will turned to Emma "So the competition starts at eleven."

"Right." Emma nodded in confirmation.

"I'll have my cell phone on." He reminded the red head.

Emma smiled "I know. You already told me. Three times. And you wrote it down."

Jacob Israel panted as he ran towards them "Reporting for duty, Mr. Schuester." He saluted "I have to tell you, I get terrible public event anxiety."

Emma sent him a reassuring look "You know what, Jacob? It's okay. We just need a 13th member. All right, so, um, just sway in back. You don't even have to sing."

Will nodded fervently "Yeah, don't even sing."

"Okay." Jacob hopped onto the bus, taking a seat way too close for Rachel's liking as she leant into the window as close as she possibly could.

Emma frowned as Will ran a hand down his face with a sigh "So, um, still no word from Finn?"

"No." Will shook his head "Alex was with him last night but he's too hurt." He sighed "I can't thank you enough."

"Okay." Emma gave him a small smile as she made her way onboard.

Alex tore her eyes away from the bustling crowd in the lobby they sat waiting in as Emma let out a sigh "Okay. So, smooth sailing so far, we're all signed in and, um, according to the program, you have drawn performance slot number three."

Tina frowned "We're going last? Isn't that bad?"

"Hardly." Rachel disagreed as she stepped up to face the group "This is good news. My extensive auditioning for community theatre has taught me that we either want to go first or last. If we're first, then everyone has to measure up to us, and if we're last, then we're freshest in the judges' minds."

Kurt raised an eyebrow "And did you ever get any of those parts?" He yelped when Alex nipped his arm "What? I'm just asking!"

Emma nodded, a smile on her porcelain face "I'm with Rachel on this. The glass is definitely half full of some very good things right now."

Mercedes shrugged "Yeah, Ms. Pillsbury's right. I mean, we're here now, right? No reason not to go in with some positive mojo."

As the glee club sat in the auditorium, Alex's eyes were comically wide as they watched the Jane Addams Show Choir perform _And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going._ Rachel gulped as she leant across Alex to look at Mercedes "It's a really popular song."

Alex believed in coincidences but she knew this couldn't possibly be one as the show choir moved into their _Proud Mary_ performance, complete with wheelchairs.

It was the intermission and the glee club were back in the lobby. Emma was panicking as she called Will "We've got a problem. They're doing all of our numbers. The kids are completely freaking out. Artie keeps ramming himself into the wall, and I'm pretty sure Jacob Ben Israel wet himself."

Alex gently pulled Artie backwards as Will let out a sigh " _I knew it! Sue leaked the set list_."

Emma frowned "Will… Will, these kids need a leader right now."

Alex approached the woman, holding out her hand. Emma nodded, passing the phone over to the younger girl watching as she placed it to her ear "We need Finn. Get him here Uncle Will, it's our only hope."

Alex was livid as she watched the Haverbrook Show Choir perform _Don't Stop Believin'._ "Stupid hairography." She mumbled.

Rachel stood, looking down at her fellow glee club members, arms folded across her chest "Meeting in the green room in five minutes."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the Cheerios in the room "You leaked the set list, you don't want to be here. You were just Sue Sylvester's little moles."

Quinn nodded "I know for a fact that's true. Sue asked us to spy for her."

Santana rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms "Look, we may still be Cheerios, but neither of us ever gave Sue the set list."

"Well… I-I did," Alex sighed at Brittany's confession "but I didn't know what she was going to do with it."

Santana stepped in front of her blonde best friend "Okay, look, believe what you want, but no one's forcing me to be here. And if you ever tell anyone this I'll deny it, but I like being in glee club. It's the best part of my day, okay? I wasn't going to go and mess it up."

"I believe you." Alex told her softly, earning a quirk of the lips from the fellow Latina.

Rachel sighed as she pulled herself away from the wall she had been leaning on "Okay, look, guys, there's no point in us arguing anymore. We-we have go on in an hour."

"And we have no songs." Tina reminded solemnly.

Artie looked up "Perhaps I could improvise some of my def poetry jams."

Alex sighed, reaching across Mike to pat her friends hand "Not this time A."

Rachel shook her head "No. Look, we're going to do this the right way. Let's start with the ballad. Mercedes," she turned to the girl "do you have anything else in your repertoire?"

Mercedes shrugged "Yeah, but it's not as good as anything you're going to sing."

"No, we, we agreed…" Rachel frowned.

"We agreed that I would sing _And I'm Telling You_ , and that ain't happening. Look, Rachel, the truth is you're the best singer that we've got."

Alex smiled "As much as it hurts me to admit it," she held a hand jokingly to her heart "and it really does, she's right Berry."

Rachel frowned "What about you?"

Alex chuckled "I need more than five minutes to prepare, you've had a list of songs ready to perform at the drop of a hat since utero."

Kurt nodded as the rest cracked a grin at Alex's teasing "Rachel's our star. If anyone is going to go belt it on the fly, it should be her."

Rachel smiled sheepishly at Alex "Well, I do have something that I've been working on since I was four."

"Then I guess we have our ballad," Quinn shrugged "and we can close with _Somebody to Love_. It's a real crowd-pleaser."

Puck scoffed "Yeah, that and a can of soup will guarantee us third place. We still need another song we can all sing together."

"I have one." Alex grinned as Finn walked into the room "I found the sheet music online. I used the Cheerios' copier to make copies and then I trashed the thing. Alex, Mike, Minho, Brittany, Santana, you're our best dancers. figure something out and we'll all follow your lead."

Alex and Mike shared an apprehensive look before the latter turned to Finn "It's going to be choppy."

"Good." Finn nodded "We're best when we're loose. Look, all we have going for us is that we believe in ourselves and what we're singing about. If we can show the judges that…We might have a shot at this thing."

As the dancers huddled together off to the side, Rachel smiled up at the quarterback "It's good to have you back, Finn."

Finn gave her a small smile before turning to Jacob "You cool if I take my spot back?"

"Quite." Jacob nodded standing up "I was just here because I was hoping to get into Rachel's pants." He admitted before scurrying out of the room.  
Puck held his hand out to Finn to fist bump "We cool, dude?"

Finn glanced down at the boys fist before raising an eyebrow at Puck "No."

"Finn..." Quinn sighed, upset.

Rachel looked at the boy concerned as he moved off to the side away from the group "You okay?"

Finn shook his head "Don't worry about me. Okay, this is all up to you now. You wanted the solo, you wanted the chance to be the star. This is your chance." He gave her a smile "Don't screw it up."

" _Well, a-are they nervous? Has it started?_ " Will questioned, biting his nails and Emma sat with Jacob in the auditorium amongst the audience.

As the announcer walked on stage, Emma nodded nervously even though he couldn't see her "Show time."

The Emcee lifted the microphone to his mouth as he faced the crowd "And now our final team McKinley High's New Directions!"

As the lights dimmed and the music for Don't Rain On My Parade started, Will couldn't help but grin as he heard Rachel's solo through the speaker. She was brilliant, _a star._

The New Directions made their way in two single files towards the stage during Rachel's big finish and Alex couldn't help but smile at the girls talent. She shared a proud look with Finn as the girl received a standing ovation. Rachel grinned "Ladies and gentlemen, the New Directions." She introduced, gesturing to the group behind her.

As the group started singing _You Can't Always Get What You Want_ , Rachel joined the group before Finn took the lead " _I saw her today at a reception, a glass of wine in her hand. I knew she would her connection. At her feet was her footloose man._ "

" _No, you can't always get what you want, you can't always get what you want, you can't always get what you want, and if you try sometime, well you just might you find, you get what you need._ " The group chorused as they danced.

" _Oh yeah, hey hey hey, oh..._ " Mercedes belted.

Alex grinned as she took centre stage " _And I went down to the demonstration, to get my fair share of abuse. Singing, were gonna vent our frustration_."

She smiled as Finn twirled her as they harmonised " _If we don't were gonna blow a 50-amp fuse. Sing it to me now..._ "

The crowd returned to their feet as they took to dancing along with the glee club in the aisles " _You can't always get what you want. You can't always get what you want. You can't always get what you want, but if you try sometimes, well you just might find. You get what you need._ "

" _Get what you need. Oh yeah, get what you need."_ The group grinned as they formed a line at the front of the stage, in turn raising a hand between each word to the crowd " _Get. What. You. Need!_ "

Alex grinned, panting as she ducked her head to the stage floor along with the group as the performance ended, the audience roaring in applause as they whistled and cheered.

Will's eyes watered as Emma held the phone out for him to hear, _his kids did it_.

Alex grinned as she and Finn led Will into the choir room "C'mon Uncle Will, we have a couple of things to show you."

"The first..." Finn smiled before gesturing for the glee club to move apart.

Will grinned as the parting students revealed their first place trophy. He let out a here as the group celebrated their win. He smiled around his kids "I am so proud of you guys. You won fair and square. The result was unanimous, and the judges didn't even know about all the shenanigans that were going on behind the scenes. So… Congratulations. You earned this. Give it up! Come on! All right! But, now we have regionals to worry about. And you can bet that Vocal Adrenaline is hard at work, so we should be, too." He clapped "So, let's get started."

Puck stepped forward "Uh, wait, Mr. Shue. There's one more thing."

Alex grinned as she pushed Will to a chair at the front off he room. Rachel smiled softly as Alex got into position with the group "Since you weren't able to be there to see us perform, we put together a special number just for you."

As the group performed _My Life Would Suck Without You,_ Alex could tell what Will was thinking about. _Emma._ Will had took Alex to breakfast before school and told her all about Ken leaving Emma, that postponing her wedding that was at the same time as sectionals was the last straw. He also told her that Emma had resigned and today would be her last day at McKinley, after admitting her feelings for Will, she also admitted she couldn't handle seeing him at work.

As the song came to an end, Alex smiled at her godfather "Go get the girl."

And get the girl he did.


	21. Home

Alex hummed to herself as she dragged her green suitcase (that Finn had named Yoda) from baggage claim in Lima Allen County Airport. She had just arrived back after a two week break in Canada. She was required to go back and be present for the reading of her mothers will. She had decided to go alone even though both Will and Mike had offered to go with her. She needed to do this on her own.

While she was back in her hometown, she spent the time catching up with Ryan, her first boyfriend and long time friend. He was too nervous to tell her over the phone, so waited until she was there in person to tell her he was now dating Harper, her best friend from Canada. They both anxiously awaited her reaction, ready to be ran through with her wrath. Both were thoroughly surprised, and relieved, when she squealed, cooing at how cute she thought it was.  
As much as she enjoyed spending time with her two friends, she was thankful to be back in Lima. Canada just didn't feel right without her mom, it was like the sun didn't shine as bright and the birds didn't sing as loud, everything was duller, quieter.

"Alex!" The brunettes head shot up, her face breaking out into a grin as she spotted Minho. The two laughed, running to hug each other "Never leave, things go beyond weird around here without you."

"Okay, now that's enough," A voice grumbled and Alex would never admit it out loud but her heart skipped a beat as Mike came into a view, a soft smile on his face "give me back my girlfriend."

"Hi you." Alex smiled, burying her face into his chest as Mike pulled her flush against him. He bent down, burying his face into her hair, taking a deep inhale of her shampoo.

Mike smiled as he lifted his head "I'm really proud of you Pumpkin."

"Thank you." Alex smiled sadly, reaching up on the tip of her toes to give him a soft, but passionate kiss.

Dragging Yoda behind him, Minho approached the pair with a grin as they pulled apart "Lets go, we've got a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

"Hold up," Alex held up a hand, turning in the passenger seat, her back against the door as she looked between Mike who was driving his father's car and Minho who had leant forward from the back "Finn and Rachel broke up? _Already_?"

"Yeah," Mike nodded, glancing over at her for a moment "and then she started dating Jesse St. James."

"Who?" Alex frowned.

Minho smiled "He was the leader of Vocal Adrenaline."

"Rachel Berry, fraternising with the enemy?" Alex teased "Wait was?"

The Chang brothers shared a look before Mike glanced at her "He is now an official member of New Directions..."

Alex's eyes widened "Well, alrighty then. Anything else?"

Minhos nose scrunched up in distaste "Finn went on a date." Alex looked at him in interest "With Santana, and Brittany. And then just Santana."

"What?" Alex's eyes widened "Santana? Why didn't Finn tell me any of this?"

"He probably thought you had enough to deal with." Minho shrugged "Oh! Kurt and Mercedes joined the Cheerios."

"Have I entered some weird alternate universe?" Alex sat back in her seat as Mike parked the car "Please tell me that's everything?"

Mike winced "You might of missed Madonna week."

"Ay dios mio!" Alex screeched, eyes wide "How could Uncle Will do this to me?"

* * *

"Chewie!" Alex called, spotting her tall friend putting books in his locker.

Finn smiled as the petetite brunette jumped into his awaiting arms "How you doing Han?"

"Well, I've been better but apparently so have you?" Alex retorted, folding her arms across her chest "You and Rachel broke up, now she's dating some dude that sounds like he belongs in N-Sync, _and_ you went out with Santana?"

Finn grimaced, running a hand down the back of his neck "Yeah, kind of."

"Kind of?"

Finn let out a sigh "Okay, that's totally what happened."

Alex frowned "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were sorting out your moms will Alex..." Finn frowned "I think that's a lot more important than stupid girl drama."

"Finn, what's important to you is just as important to me." Alex stated "I care about what makes you happy. So is that Rachel or Santana?"

"Santana was a mistake." Finn admitted, running a hand down his face "I-I need to tell you something. I haven't told anyone else."

"What is it?" Alex asked, a frown of concern on her face as she looked up at him.

Finn swallowed "I uh, I had sex with Santana..." Alex's eyes widened beyond her control "she said it would be a win-win, I don't really know how but it happened. I-I didn't want to be some loser virgin anymore, and Rachel was with Jesse..."

"Being a virgin does not make you a loser Finn." Alex sighed "I'm a virgin, and am I a loser?"

"Yes," a voice stated and Alex turned to find one Dave Karosfsky looking at her. She didn't even have time to blink before an ice cold slushee was thrust into her face "Welcome back."

As Dave walked away, laughing smugly, Finn winced watching as Alex licked her lips "Hmm, grape."

* * *

Alex's eyes narrowed as she spotted two Cheerios heading into the choir room "Hey, Soft Hands, Beyoncé."

Kurt and Mercedes spun on their heels "Alex!" The two gasped in unison, grabbing her into a group hug.

Alex gasped for air, squashed in between the two "Release!"

"Girl, we missed you." Mercedes chuckled, smiling at her brunette friend.

Kurt nodded, tidying his hair back into place "Its like part of my soul was missing."

"Cute." Alex chuckled before narrowing her eyes at the red polyester uniforms the two adorned "So, you guys are Cheerios now?"

"Yeah," Mercedes sighed as the three made their way into the choir room "We were fed up of not being given solos."

Kurt hummed "So we wanted another outlet to showcase our talent."

Mercedes frowned "I just didn't think, that our talent would be our bodies."

"What are you talking about?" Alex frowned.

Kurt sighed "Coach Sylvester just told us that Mercedes has to lose ten pounds and start wearing the Cheerios skirt or she's off the team." Kurt frowned "She also said I had hips like a pear." He admitted, running a hand over them self consciously.

"You're kidding?" When neither made a move to reply she frowned "You're not kidding... You guys aren't gonna listen to her are you?"

"We have to." Kurt shrugged.

"No you don't." Alex scoffed "You guys are beautiful, exactly the way your are, no matter what anybody says."

Mercedes frowned "Not beautiful enough for the Cheerios."

Alex went to retort when Will entered the room "Hey guys, take a seat." Will smiled at the group as they sat down "First of all, I'd like us to welcome back Alex." The brunette gave a mock bow as everyone clapped and hollered. Will smiled at his goddaughter "We all missed you."

Alex smiled "I missed you guys too." Her smile dropped as she narrowed her eyes at Will "but me and you are gonna have to talk about how it is _not_ okay to use some of my major idols for glee when I'm. not. here."

Will smiled sheepishly "The opportunity presented itself and I couldn't pass it up. There will be more Madonna moments for you."

Mike rubbed Alex's back as she pouted, slouching into his side "Poor spoilt baby."

Will sighed getting back on track "Secondly, I have an announcement. We can't use the auditorium for the next week."

"But that's garbage." Finn exclaimed, declaring exactly what everyone was thinking "How are we supposed to practice for regionals without the auditorium."

"The Cheerios need it to practice in." Will sighed before shrugging "There's nothing I can do."

Rachel stood from her seat "I recommend a sit-in."

"I recommend we torch the place." Puck chipped in making the guys laugh as Mike and he shared a fist bump.

"No." Will sighed "Look, we've all faced adversity before and we've come out stronger on the other end. I'm gonna check out a few off site locations for us to use, just for the week. I promise I'll find us a new home."

Just as Will finished speaking, the bell rang and everyone chattered as they made their way to the door. Just Alex was about to walk away, a tug made her fall back with a grunt of surprise. "Kurt, what the heck?"

The boy ignored her as he dragged her over to the only person left in the room "Oh, Finn! I wanted your opinion on this." He set a large board filled with various materials on top of the piano "It's a swatch board. I'm redecorating my bedroom. Kind of going for a hunting lodge meets Tom Ford's place in Bel Air." Kurt grinned making Alex raise an eyebrow "I was hoping you could help me out with the hunting lodge part."

Finn looked at Alex confused and lost before shrugging "I live in a closet. There's cowboy wallpaper on the walls."

"Oh." Kurt frowned as Alex snickered remembering her friends childish wallpaper.

Finn sighed before pointing to the plainest swatch he could find "But I guess that ones nice."

"Toile?" Kurt smirked "I always pegged you as a chinoiserie type."

Finn blinked slowly before shaking his head and making his way out of the choir room. Alex raised an eyebrow at Kurt, who was grinning at his swatch board "Okay... what was that all about? Because I know you didn't ask the boy who turns his sheets inside out instead of changing them for real decorating advice."

"Okay, I have major news, but you can't say anything, not yet." Kurt told her sternly pointing a finger at her.

"I swear." Alex raised her hands in surrender.

Kurt grinned "My dad is dating Carol."

"Hudson?" Alex gushed. When Kurt nodded she let out a sequel "Yes, my new otp!"

Kurt sighed dreamily "If all goes to plan, Finn and I will be living under the same roof."

Alex's eyes widened in realisation "Which is why you wanted his opinion on decoration... so he would like your room."

"Genius right?" Kurt smiled.

Alex snorted "More like creepy but whatever helps you sleep at night." She pat the boy on the chest, walking away from him.

Kurt gaped after her retreating back "You take that back! It's not creepy if it's cute!"

* * *

"April Rhodes wants to live with us?" Alex frowned, glancing at her uncle as they stood by the piano as the rest of the glee club filed in.

Will sighed "She wants to check the apartment out."

"The apartment, or you?" Alex scoffed.

"Alex," Will frowned before shaking his head "Look if we don't find someone to sublet, we'll have to sell up and find somewhere smaller. We can't afford the apartment on our own once the divorce goes through."

Alex frowned "What about Ms Pillsbury? I really don't think she'd appreciate a girl you had a die hard crush on sleeping in the same apartment as you."  
Will sighed "I know, but I honestly don't know what's going on with Emma and I. I-I don't even know if we're dating or not. Every time I think we're on the right track something happens and we're back to square one."

Alex let out a sigh "Look, everything will work out how it's supposed to. Just have a little faith." She glanced at the glee club "Finn invited to a family dinner tonight for moral support and then I'm gonna crash at Kurts. Which I'm really kinda glad about now that I know April will be at the apartment." She frowned before sighing "Please, just be careful. Don't do anything you'll regret."

Will sighed, watching as she took her seat between Mike and Minho. "Right," he clapped "I've got us a new home for practices. You remember April Rhodes right?"

"How could we forget?" Puck smirked, earning a slap to the back of the head from a fuming Quinn.

Will rolled his eyes "Well she runs a roller rink-"

"A roller rink?" Tina interrupted with a frown.

Santana raised an eyebrow "Weren't those outlawed in, like, 1981 for being totally lame?"

Will sighed "Come on, guys. Where's your sense of adventure? The space is great and April is giving it to us to practice in for free."

Kurt raised a hand "Mr Schue? If I may?" When Will nodded, he made his way to stand in front of the group "The New Directions is clearly a club with a dearth of direction. Rachel and Jesse refuse to accept that all of us would rather die before we allow them to become the next Beyoncé and Jay-Z." Alex glanced across her boyfriend at the pair, smirking amused at their offended expressions "and Finn's mother's romance with my father is sending him into a wholly unnecessary tailspin of despair." Alex shrugged when Finn turned to her whilst Kurt grabbed a pile of song sheets from in top of the piano before handing them to Will to pass out "What we all need right now is to explore the idea of a sense of place and how if we find that place within we will get that happy ending." he turned to the piano "Brad. B flat."

Whilst Kurt performed _A House is Not a Home_ , focusing his eyes on Finn, and Finn alone, Alex couldn't help but snort as Puck mouthed ' _Are you gay_?' incredulously to Finn, taking notice that the song was being silently dedicated to him.

As Kurt went into the chorus, Mike smiled to himself as Alex rested her head on his shoulder. Leaning down he placed a kiss on the crown of her head, feeling the lyrics him. He realised in that moment, as long as Alex was with him, he would always be home.

As she watched her friend perform, Alex was content as she felt a kiss to the crown of her head. Her lips curving into a smile at the mere thought of Mike. She realised as she listened to the lyric that she didn't an apartment or even a country or state. All she needed was Mike and she would always be home.

* * *

As Finn parked his truck outside Breadstix, he, Carol and Alex climbed out. As the three made their way to the front door, Alex leaned closer to Finns mother "If you want me to leave now, just say so. I won't be offended in the slightest."

"Why would I want you to leave?" Carol frowned, glancing over at the young girl.

Alex shrugged "Because this is a family dinner and Finn just thinks he needs moral support."

"Sweetheart," Carol paused stopping the two as Finn carried on unaware "you are family. Mine and Finns." Alex was speechless "You've brought a whole lot of light to my sons life, and to mine. I'll never try and be your min, because no one can replace that." Carol assured grabbing the girl's hand in hers as she watched her brown eyes fill with unshed tears "But if you ever need anything, you can come to me. You're the daughter I never had but always wanted." She pulled the girl along with a chuckle "Now c'mon, you're staying. End of discussion."

Alex let out a watery chuckle, squeezing the woman's hand as they caught up with Finn who was holding the door open, a confused frown on his face "Thank you Carol. You have no idea how much that means to me, or how much happiness you and Finn have brought me in the hardest time of my life." She smiled before letting out a low whistle "And can I just say, damn, your ass looks great in those jeans, are they new?"

"Kurt got them for me." Carol grinned, a blush colouring her cheeks.

Finn frowned as the two women finally made it through the door "What took you guys so long?"

"Little legs Finn." Alex deadpanned.

Carol nodded, an amused smile on her face as her son looked to her with a raised eyebrow "Oh yeah, one step of yours equals at least two of ours." she smiled down passed Finns shoulder "There's Burt and Kurt, let's eat shall we?"

Alex chuckled as the woman walked ahead, wanting to be with her man as soon as possible. She sighed as she saw Finns uncomfortable expression "Look how happy she is Chewie."

Finn sighed "I know, but she's replacing my dad Alex. She tried to sell _his_ chair. I only have one photo with my dad, and we were sitting in _that_ chair. She can't just get rid of it."  
"Your dad is irreplaceable." Alex squeezed his arm "She's just opening her heart to something new. You should try it too."

"A toast." Kurt declared from Alex's right, lifting his drink into the air "Tonight is a momentous occasion." Alex subtly nudged Finn with her left elbow as she noticed him slumped forward, head in hand as she sucked his drink through a straw "It marks the first real communion between the Hummel and the Hudson clans. With the added bonus of the lovely Santiago senorita." He smiled at Alex who rolled her eyes fondly at his horrible Spanish accent "I imagine that when the Bouviers and the Kennedys first broke bread there was a similar sense of joy and urgency. So let me raise my Shirley Temple to our new little family."

"We're not a family." Finn grumbled as everyone's else clinked their glasses.

"Finn!" Carol exclaimed.

Burt shook his head "Its cool." He turned to the boy "You're right, your mom and I are just enjoying each other's company right now. Let just enjoy dinner. I mean, I'm buyin' right?" He chuckled making Finn smile slightly "What are you playing? Basketball now?"

"Yeah." Finn sat up, actually interested in the conversation "But I actually kinda like football better."

"I didn't know that." Carol frowned as Burt nodded in understanding.

Finn shrugged "Sounds crazy, but I miss getting hit."

Alex snorted "Mike and Minho are exactly the same. Said basketball doesn't give the same rush."

Kurt chuckled, desperate to join in "Pure boyish insanity."

"No, it's isn't." Burt rejected before turning to Finn "I totally get that. I used to love the feeling of getting my clock cleaned and then popping right up. kinda reminded me of being alive."

"Oh yeah." Finn smiled, crunching on a breadstick.

"Why hasn't anyone commented in the new jeans I got Carol?" Kurt grinned, trying to steer the topic away from sports.

"Ooh, I did!" Alex said through a mouthful of breadstick "Her ass looks a-mazing! Am I right Burt?"

Burts eye widened before he cleared his throat, choosing to take a bite out of a breadstick. Kurt groaned "Dad come on, notice that the waistband falls well below the belly button. A welcome change." He winked at Carol.

"Sure Kurt." Both smiled before turning his attention back to Finn "Hey, you know, I sell tires to one of the assistant coaches from the Browns." Finn straightened up "I can probably get you tickets, if you want to go."

Finn nodded enthusiastically "That'd be awesome. I've never been to an NFL game live before."

"Well, no problem." Burt shook his head.

"Wow," Finn chuckled, gesturing to his breadstick "for a place called Breadstix, these really suck."

"Blasphemy!" Alex gasped, grabbing the basket and holding them protectively against her chest.

Burt and Carol laughed along with Finn as they watched the girl. Butt shook his head "It's really just stale bread, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Carol nodded, chuckling.

Alex frowned as she stroked the basket "Shh," she cooed "don't listen to them. You're beautiful and delicious."

* * *

Alex frowned sadly from her place on Kurts bed as she watched the boy rip down all the swatches from his bedroom wall. "Hey," Burt greeted, coming down the stairs "You finally choose one?"

"No." Kurt answered, continuing to tear them down one by one "They're all wrong."

Burt shrugged "Well, they all look like gray to me."

"Maybe if they were different colored sports uniforms, you'd work harder to tell them apart." Kurt snarked unable to stop himself.

"I knew it." Burt sighed "I knew when I started in on the football with Finn, you'd take it personal."

"How could I not, Dad?" Kurt turned to him upset and Alex longed to disappear, not wanting to intrude on this father/son moment "When was the last time you were that engaged in a conversation with me?"

"I'm sorry." Burt shrugged "I don't know what you want here."

Kurt frowned "What I want is for you to appreciate how hard it is for me to watch you bond with the son that you've obviously always wanted."

Burt scoffed "Oh, suddenly I'm not the guy who sat through Riverdance three years in a row? Look, Kurt, I love you and I am sympathetic to all of your stuff." he let out a sigh "But come on, buddy, we got a deal here, right? I don't try to change you, you don't try to change me. You are my son, and a little guy talk with some other kid isn't gonna change that."

"Guy talk?" Kurt frowned "I'm a guy."

"Come on." Burt sighed "You know what I mean."

"Maybe I was wrong." Kurt shook his head a sigh he sat at his dresser "Maybe it is too sink for you to start getting serious with someone." Alex frowned, seeing where this was headed.

Burt sighed as he watched his sin in the reflection of the mirror "Your moms been dead eight years." Alex ducked her head at the thought "You know that. Why'd you fix me up with Carol? Wasn't it to makes me happy? 'Cause that's what you told me."

Kut didn't look at him "Can you go now? I'm a half an hour behind on my moisturizing routine and Alex and I need to get up early."

Burt sent the brunette girl a sad look. Alex returned it mouthing ' _I'll talk to him_.' Burt nodded thankfully, before taking one last glance at his son, before sighing and making his way upstairs.  
"Kurt-"  
"Please don't." The boy interrupted, tears in his eyes as he turned to friend "Please, not tonight."

Alex sighed softly before nodding "You want to braid my hair for me?"

Kurts eyes lit up "French or fishtail?"

Alex smiled teasingly "Ladies choice."

* * *

"So you and Kurt planned to break up your parents?" Alex frowned as sat between him and Mike on the gym floor waiting for the assembly to start.

"Right." Finn nodded.

Mike frowned "And you were going to pretend to flush your dads ashes?"

Finn sighed "Right."

"But after talking with your mom, you're okay with them?"

Finn smiled slightly "I'm getting there."

Alex grinned as she wrapped an arm around him "Proud of you kiddo."

"I'm older than you." Finn frowned.

Alex raised an eyebrow "Only in age."

Finns eyebrows furrowed in confusion "But-"

"Shh!" Alex interrupted him, placing her finger to her lips "Its starting." She gestured to the floor where Cheerios made their way across the court to loud applause from the stands.

"What is she doing?" Mike frowned as Mercedes broke away from the team and made her way towards a microphone in the centre.

Alex shrugged, watching as Mercedes tapped the mic, earning feedback "Hey guys. I'm Mercedes Jones." She exhaled nervously "So most of you know Cheerios is about perfection and hot and being popular. Well, I think that it should be about something different." Alex smiled proudly, catching onto to her friends intentions "How many of you at this school feel fat?"

Alex couldn't help but think of Mean Girls as she raised her hand, _raise your hand if you've ever felt personally victimised by Regina George._

Mercedes nodded "How many of you feel like maybe you're not worth very much? Or you're ugly, or you have too many pimples and not enough friends?" She breathed out as more and more people raised their hands "Well, I felt all of those things about myself at one time or another. Hell, I felt most things about myself today. And that just ain't right. And we've got something to say about it." She gestured to the Cheerios behind her except for Kurt who looked completely bewildered "And if you like what we have to say, come down here and sing it with us."

As the music for Christina Aguilera's _Beautiful_ started, and the spotlight hit her, Mercedes searched the crowd for Alex. Finding her directly in front of her, she let a smile cross her face as she nodded in thanks to her friend. She was beautiful and Alex helped her realise that.  
" _Ooh ooh, yeah. Every day is so wonderful, and suddenly, it's hard to breathe. Now and hen, I get insecure, from all the pain, I'm so ashamed_." She connected eyes with Alex who smiled proudly at her " _I am beautiful no matter what they say, words can't bring me down. I am beautiful, in every single way, yes words can't bring me down. Oh, no_."

Alex smiled as the female Cheerios joined in, harmonising with Mercedes who took the mic from the stand " _So don't you bring me down, today. No matter what we do, no matter what we say._ " Alex was the first to stand, making her way to Mercedes as they wrapped their arms around each other. Quinn was next joining Mercedes other side as slowly but surely, everyone else followed, either from the stands or down in the court, they school sang together as one " _We're the song that's out of tune. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. And everywhere we go. The sun will always, always shine. 'Cause we are beautiful, no matter what they say, yes words won't bring us down. Oh no. We are beautiful, in every single way. Yes words can't bring us down. Ooh-ohh-ohh. So don't you bring me down, today. Ohh-oh oh, ohh-ohh, don't you bring me down, today. Hey-ey-ey. Yeah. Oh. Don't you bring me down...Today._ "

As everyone applauded, Kurt pushed his way forward approaching Mercedes with tears in his eyes "Thank you. I was wrong."

Alex smiled as the two embraced, leaning back into Mike's chest as he hugged her from behind, leaning down to whisper in her ear " _You_ are beautiful."

* * *

Alex grinned as she led everyone into the choir room, surrounds the piano as Will and April talked off to the side "Did you tell him yet?"

Will frowned, looking between the grinning glee club and April "Tell me what?"

April smirked, raising her hands in victory "That I bought y'all the auditorium."

Everyone cheered and applauded as Will gaped "What?"

April giggled "I wrote ol' Figgins a check this morning. It's now called the April Rhodes Civic Pavillion."

"I-I don't know what to say." Will stuttered.

"We've got that covered." Rachel nodded, sharing a look with the New Directions.

Alex smiled, straightening out her black shirt from her spot in the line up behind the curtain the auditorium as April started singing _Home_ , from The Wiz. As the curtains opened she could see the look of awe on her godfathers face as he watched April in her dazzling white gown, give the performance of her life.  
As they performed the last verse, Alex couldn't help but look over at Mike, only to find him looking straight back " _Living here in this brand new world might be a fantasy. But it's taught me to love so it's real to me. And I've learned that we must look inside our hearts to find, a world full of love like yours and mine._ "

The couple smiled softly at each other " _Like home_."


	22. Bad Reputation

"So, how are you and Mike?" Finn questioned Alex, hands buried in his jeans pockets as the two headed towards the choir room.

Alex eyebrows furrowed in confusion but a smile still appeared "Great?" she shrugged "I see him almost everyday day or we talk on the phone or video chat, but as soon as we hang up I miss him. I've never felt like this before, I just think about him and my stomach goes all fluttery-"

"Butterflies?" Finn grinned "Man, you are so whipped."

Alex gaped "I am not, I just..."

"Love him." Finn smiled as they stopped outside the choir room.

"Love?" Alex choked before shaking her head "N-no, I can't-"

Finn sighed, interrupting her rambling "Alex, it's okay to let yourself love."

"No." Alex whispered, shaking her head as she made her way into the choir room "Everyone I love, leaves."

Finn's face fell as he watched his best friend walk towards the group surrounding a laptop before he let out a sigh, vowing to talk to Alex later "What's so funny?"

Alex avoided Finns gaze as he took a seat beside her as they watched a video of a woman dancing. Rachel frowned as she dragged a Jesse into the room "You guys aren't watching he video of me falling off stage at my first Tiny Tots beauty pageant are you?"

Kurt chuckled "That was Carrot-Top funny compared to this comedic tour de force."

"That's Olivia Newton-Johns _Physical_." Jesse realised "It was pretty groundbreaking subject matter at the time considering its depiction f fluid sexuality."

"Dude," Alex snorted "just say it was a bomb-ass song."

Finn chuckled before gawking at the screen "Wait, wait! That's not Olivia Newton-John... that's-"

"Sue Sylvester." Alex screeched in disbelief as everyone laughed.

Finn gaped at Kurt "Where did you get this?"

Kurt smirked "I can tell you that I certainly did not steal it from her locked file cabinet yesterday when she sent me back to her office to get her hormonal ereplace,net injection during Cheerios practice."

"Wait," Artie grinned "did she just do the cabbage patch?"

"I'm posting this on YouTube." Finn declared reaching forward for the laptop.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Rachel rushed "Do you think that's a good idea? She might kill us."

Alex shrugged "It would be an honourable death."

Mercedes waved the Berry girl off "Oh let her get a taste of some of the humiliation she put us through."

"I'm with Finn." Jesse agreed "You guys need to stop being such assess and start being badasses."

Alex scoffed "I am totally badass."

Jesse smirked at the girl as the group chuckled. Finn nodded in determination before grabbing the laptop "Ten bucks it goes viral by lunch."

"Twenty by next period." Alex smirked before slapping hands with Finn.

* * *

"What the hells a 'Glist?" Alex frowned admiring her crinkled twenty dollar bill courtesy of Finn as the new directions sat in the choir room waiting for Will.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she held onto Jesses hand "It's a stupid list of everyone in glee in order of who's hot and who's not based on sexual promiscuity."

Santana smirked "Berry's just bitter she's at the bottom.. with negative points." The Latina passed Alex a copy "I'm two, even though I should most definitely be one... but I guess getting knocked up by your boyfriend's best friend is pretty trampy."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend "Nice, Santana."

Alex gaped at the list "I'm 7th?" she looked around the room "How did I even get on this?"

Mike shrugged, a cheeky grin on his face "I think you should be number one."

Minho grimaced "Gross." His eyes widened as he turned to Alex who had an eyebrow raised in amusement "No offence."

Puck shrugged at the girl "You're hot, you're on the list."

Alex bit her lip at the bold _**+16**_ beside her name "What are the numbers for?"

Kurt sighed "Points for perpetuated depravity."

Alex choked "What have I done?"

Brittany shrugged "Dancers are totally hot."

Santana hummed in agreement as she filed her nails "Very true," she smirked "besides people loves themselves as feisty little Latina."

"Who did it?" Will questioned, storming into the room, a copy of the Glist in his hand. When nobody answered he sighed "This is serious. Principal Figgins is threading to disband the club."

Santana threw her arms up "Why are we playing this game? We all know it was Puck."

"Back off." The mowhawked boy frowned "I didn't do squat."

Tina narrowed her eyes at him "Then why is your girlfriend first in the Glist?"

"And why am I last?" Rachel interjected "Aside from the fact that I refused to put out for you."

"Okay, enough!" Will sighed "No one is accusing anyone of anything." He turned to the boy "Puck, seriously did you do it?"

Alex frowned, feeling bad as people always assumed the worst about Puck. "I said no." He exclaimed in frustration "I'm a delinquent, sure. I like setting stuff on fire and beating up people I don't know." Mike nodded along, knowing his friend was speaking the truth "I own that. But I'm not a liar."

Alex thought he had a good argument until the end and apparently Minho agreed as he snorted "Sure thing baby daddy."

Will sighed "All right, here's the important point. Between this and posting Coach Sylvesters personal video on YouTube, you guys are getting a pretty bad reputation."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Artie frowned "Maybe if we seem more dangerous, people would stop flushing my glasses down the toilet."

"Look," Will sighed passing out lyric sheets "things are hard right now. I get it. You're under a lot of pressure with regionals coming up and I know that winning Sectionals hasn't had the positive effect on your popularity that a lot of you thought it would. But becoming what you despise is not the answer."

Mercedes frowned at the sheet, the lyrics for _Ice, Ice Baby_ in front of her "Man, this song is wack."

"No, it's not." Will disagreed "It's a terrific song on a long list of top hits that because of time or some bad press has become a joke. And like you guys, it's time to start rehabilitating its bad reputation." Everyone shared apprehensive looks "The assignment for the week is for all of you to find songs like this, mine them for what works and make them great again. And then, hopefully, you can apply this musical lesson to your own lives."

Jesse looked from the song sheet to Will "This sing should be arrested for the crime of sucking."

Everyone snickered as Will smirked "You wanna bet?"

"Oh, no he didn't." Artie called as Will set his own sheet down before signalling the band to start.

 _"Yo VIP, lets kick it."_ Will spun to face the group.

Alex grinned with Santana as everyone joined in " _Ice, ice baby."_

The group laughed as the danced and sang, enjoying their time together. Will grinned as he finished "This song is officially paroled, right Jesse?"

Jesse chuckled along with everyone else "You got it Mr. Schue."

* * *

"This is so stupid." Puck groaned as he looked over his Spanish assignment in the library.

Alex rolled her eyes "It is not stupid, you're just not trying."

Puck scoffed "Whats the point, when am I ever going to need to ask someone if they have any siblings in Spanish?" His own eyes widened "Unless it's some hot girl with event hotter sisters..." he turned to Alex with a smirk "How do you say 'would you like a threesome with el Puckasaurus?'"

Alex shook her head slowly "I was wrong... this is stupid."

Puck bit his lip before glancing back at Alex "Do you think I posted that Glist?"

"No." Alex answered instantly.

"You don't?" Pucks eyes widened "Why do you believe me?"

Alex shrugged "Because you didn't take credit for it, if you did it, you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from telling people." Her eyes widened as she heard music start "Ay dios mio."

"What?" Pucks eyebrows furrowed as he followed her eyesight only for his own to widen "Holy crap, what are they doing?"

The pair watched in disbelief as Kurt, Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Brittany performed _U_ _Can't_ _Touch_ _This_. Alex let out a low whistle "Loving the MC Hammer pants."

Puck snorted as the grouchy, old librarian suddenly grinned and invited the group to perform at her church "They suck at getting a bad reputation."

Alex groaned "I don't get why they care."

Puck raised an eyebrow "So you don't care if you have a bad reputation or not?"

"I don't give a damn." Alex shrugged before her eyes widened "Oh wow, I think I have a song to perform."

Puck chuckled as he shook his head, gathering up his books "Can't wait to see it Santiago. I gotta go, Rachel invited me over."

"Rachel Berry?" Alex frowned.

Puck shrugged "Yeah, said something about Puckleberry, I'm just hoping she wants to make out."

"She has a boyfriend Puck," Alex sighed "and you have a girlfriend."

Puck simply smirked at the petite brunette before sending her a wink and making his way passed a disheartened group MC Hammer look-a-likes. Alex shook her head as she gathered her belongings before making her way over to them "Let me know what Sunday you guys are performing so I can catch the second act"

The brunette grinned, waggling a finger as Kurt tried to swat her behind only for her to jump out of reach "You can't touch this."

* * *

"You're a slut?"

Will sighed, running a hand down his face as his goddaughter looked over his desk at him with a raised eyebrow "Who told you that?"

"It's all over the school..." Alex shrugged "You made out with Shelby Corcoran from Vocal Adrenaline and slept with April Rhodes all while dating Miss Pilsbury."

Will groaned "I didn't sleep with April, okay I did, but all we did was sleep." He shook his head "Anyway, that isn't why you're here, I have to question everyone about the Glist."

"And you think I did it?" Alex snorted.

"No," Will sighed "but you are on it."

Alex gaped at the look "I didn't do anything, whoever put that list up, out me in it for reasons I still don't understand. Are you mad at me for being on a piece of paper?"

Will sighed "I'm not mad, I just don't want you to have a bad repudiation Alex..."

Alex shook her head "You shouldn't care about what other people think... you know, you caring about the glee clubs reputation is encouraging everyone to care about their own."

Will groaned "I just want you guys to be looked up to for the right reasons."

"Who are you to say what's right and wrong?" Alex shrugged as she stood, making her way to the door "As long as we're happy with who we are, who cares what our repuatations say?"

* * *

" _I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation!_ " Alex grinned as she stood in front of the New Directions in the choir room.

" _You're living in the past, it's a new generation. A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do. An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation._ "

" _Oh no, not me_." Santana smirked as she stood up, joining in with the girl.

Everyone clapped to the rhythm, grinning and singing along as the watched the two latinas shimmy around the room " _An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_."

Alex smirked at Santana " _Never said I wanted to improve my station_."

" _An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun_ ," Santana swayed her cheerio skirt covered hips "a _n' I don't have to please no one._ "

" _An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation. Oh no, not me, oh no, not me._ " the girls chorused together.

Alex hopped onto the piano, swinging her legs below her " _I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation. I've never been afraid of any deviation. An' I don't really care if you think I'm strange. I ain't gonna change._ "

Santana and Alex pointed to each other with a smirk as they sang " _An' I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation. Oh no, not me, oh no, not me_."

Alex grinned as Mike and Puck picked her up off the piano, sitting in their arms like it was a throne " _Pedal, boys!_ "

The entire New Directions stood as they danced around the room " _An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation._ "

Santana swung Brittany around, making the blonde smile " _The world's in trouble, there's no communication"_

" _An' everyone can say what they wanna to say_." Alex shrugged at her godfather who was smiling at her from his seat " _It never gets better, anyway. So why should I care about a bad reputation anyway?"_

" _Oh no, not me, oh no, not me._ " The group hollared, grins plastered in their faces.

" _I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_." Santana smirked at Alex.

Alex returned the smirk " _You're living in the past, it's a new generation_."

" _An' I only feel good when I got no pain_." Santana shrugged " _An' that's how I'm gonna stay._ "

Alex smiled as she danced around with her friends " _An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation!"_

The New Directions grinned as they danced in a huddle " _Oh no, not me, oh no, not me, not me, not me!"_

"Great job girls!" Will laughed as the group hollared and shared high fives.

Alex hugged Santana as the pair laughed "Thanks for singing with me."

The elder brunette shrugged, a smirk on her face as they pulled apart "We feisty latinas gotta stick together."

* * *

Alex was sitting on Mikes bed, the pair on their respective laptops as they worked on their homework. The brunette was all too thankful for the distraction from calculus as she received an IM "Ooh, Kurt sent a video."

Mike looked up from his History paper, instead sitting back against his headboard and opening his arm allowing Alex to crawl across the bed until she was nestled into his side, her laptop resting between them "What is it?"

"I don't know-" Alex's voice died off she she clicked the link, the video of Sue Sylvester performing with Olivia Newton-John in a brand new music video of _Physical_.

The pair sat in silence after watching the two elder women actresses, half naked, sweaty, built men in their matching velour track suits. Mike frowned "I think you should stay over, I might have nightmares after that."

Alex snorted, her face breaking out into a grin as she looked up at the boy "You just want me in your bed."

Mike shrugged, a lazy smile on his face "I won't deny it." He grinned as he tickled Alex, her giggles echoing around the room. As her laughter trailed off, the pair smiled at each other before Mike leaned forward placing a soft peck on her lips.

As Mike pulled away, Alex shook her head, grabbing onto the back of his neck "Nu uh, homework later, make out now."

"Your wish is my command." Mike grinned before letting Alex pull him flush against, their homework soon forgotten as their lips remained as entangled as their limbs.

"All right guys, listen up." Will clapped as the AV club finished setting up the projector screen whilst the rest of the glee club took their seats "Another week has almost passed. If a list goes up again later today, this issue is out of my hands... and it becomes Principal Figgins jurisdiction."

Finn chuckled "Seriously Mr. Schue, whoever made that list is not gonna come forward. We might as well just bend over and take whatever's coming."

Will take a look at everyone trying to filter out the guilty party simply by their facial expression. His jaw clenched as they gave away nothing "Fine." He sighed "Okay, well, then, uh, let's get to it. Rachel, how about you show us your bad reouatation project?"

The Berry girl grinned as she stood before the the group "I'd like to say a few words first."

"Shocker." Alex teased earning a chuckle throughout the room including Rachel.

"I understand that a motion picture should stand on its own, I do realise that some of you are not well-versed in the complex vocabulary of the filmic arts." Rachel put her hands to her heart "I expect that this video will go over some of the heads of our less-cultured teammates. So let me just say, I hope you enjoy my bad reputation." She smiled before glancing to the AV guy standing by "Lights."

Once it was dark, Rachel returned to her seat beside Jesse as her video started. Alex scoffed as she glanced behind her at Santana and abrittany who were grinning at the appearance on screen "Angels? You two?"

Santana smirked "We put the holy in unholy."

Alex shook her head with a quiet chuckle as she turned back to the video of Rachel's version of _Run Joey Run_ just in time for Puck to appear on screen. She was slightly surprised Rachel hadn't asked her boyfriend to duet with her but she assumed this was why Puck had been invited over to her house. From the corner of her eyes, Alex could see Finn looked down right confused. When the boy caught her gaze she mouthed ' _what's wrong?'_

Finn frowned, opening his mouth to tell when the video answered for him when instead of Puck, Jesse had taken over the roll of Joey. Alex grimaced as she glanced at a now angry Finn "Please tell me you won't be your film debut next?" At Finns expressions, Alex nodded "Oh Berry what have you done?" Alex knew it was coming but she still found herself wincing as Finn took over for Jesse. All three boys looked ridiculous having been used and manipulated by Rachel.

Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany were the only ones to clap as the video ended, the former proud of herself while the the cheerleaders were just happy they looked hot in their costumes. Quinn was honestly just amused at the whole situation.

Rachel stopped clapping when the lights came back on and she noticed the expressions of her three male co stars "Well, why don't we just, um, take a moment to really absorb what we've just watched?"

Alex blew out a breath "I dont think there are enough moments to absorb... that."

"This is garbage!" Finn exclaimed, fed up.

Will turned to the boy wide eyed "Finn!"

"No, he's right." Puck agreed before looking at Rachel "First of all, I need to trust my instincts more because I had a feeling when we were shooting that it was not gonna be good."

Jesse frowned at his girlfriend "Why didn't you tell me they were in this too? I thought you and I were going out? Being triple cast with two other guys to play opposite your girlfriend- its mortifying."

Rachel stammered "I-it was an artistic statement."

"No it wasn't!" Finn scoffed "It was you trying to look like you had a bunch of guys fighting over you so you could stop looking like so,e kind of outcast and be seen as some hot, slutty girl singer!" Rachel frowned, looking between the three frowning boys as Finn approached her "How could you do this to me? To all us guys? Is your stupid reputation more important than your relationships?"

Alex bit her lip as Finn stormed out, swiftly followed by Jesse. Rachel's eyes widened "Jesse, wait." Everyone sat in awkward silence as Rachel turned back to them.

Alex turned to Artie "Hey, can I borrow your calculus homework?" she glanced at a smirking Mike "I got a bit distracted last night and never got it finished."

Alex had never felt more awkward than she did as she watched Rachel sing _Total Exclipse of the Heart_ with Finn, Puck and her newly exboyfriend Jesse taking turns at leading with the Berry girl. All four were extremely talentented and Alex loved their voices but, dear Lord she wished they could have taken their dramatic performance to the auditorium and let the rest of them have a break from the drama. Having had enough, the Santiago girl stood up, grabbing her bag and making her way out of the room. Her eyes widened as she realised everyone had followed her lead "Is Rachel just singing by herself?"

"Who cares?" Jesse shrugged before continuing on, leaving the group in the dust.

As everyone went their separate ways, Will wrapped an arm around his goddaughter "What do you say about Chinese for dinner tonight?"

Alex moaned "I love Chinese." she looked up at Will "Did you find out who posted the Glist?"

Will let out a sigh "Yeah, it was Quinn, she just felt lost and invisible."

Alex nodded "And she thought a bad repuatation would be better than no reputation at all."

"Exactly." Will sighed "Its over now and there won't be anymore Glists."

"Good," Alex shivered "I don't think I could take another desperate plea for popularity."

Will chuckled, giving his goddaughter a squeeze "Lets go home kiddo."


	23. Changes

The words that were about to escape Alex mouth died the second Noah Puckerman walked into the choir room.  
Mohawkless.

Brittany turned to Santana "Who is that guy?"

Puck sighed seeing everyone's expressions of disbelief "My mom found a mole on my head when she was washing my hair on Friday."

Alex frowned "I'm trying really hard not to judge that your mom still washes your hair."

Puck sent her a look to which she raised her hands in surrender "She started crying about sunblock and how she's always telling me to wear a hat when I'm cleaning pools. So she made me go see Dr. Friedlander, the dermatologist. He said he had to shave my head to get a closer look at it." He shivered at the memory "It was nothing! They maimed me over a freaking freckle."

Minho shrugged "Better safe than sorry man."

"I feel like that guy that lost all his hair, then lost all his strength."

Santana raised an eyebrow "Samson?"

"Agassi." Puck sighed "This morning, people actually had the balls to look me in the eye. I mean, it's just a mohawk, right? I'm still Puckasaurus."

"Actually," Santana started standing up "I don't know if it's the missing mohawk or the whining, but I am totally not turned on by you right now."

Alex cringed as the girl walked away before patting Noah on the head "Don't worry, it'll grow back."

* * *

Alex was laughing with Mercedes at her locker when all of a sudden Ouck approached with his best flirty face as he looked to the Jones girl "Hey, sugar. Listen. I got a proposition to make. I did some research. Blacks and Jews have a history of sticking up for each other." The two girls shared looks of utter disbelief "And Wikipedia says that King Martin Luther loved the Jews."

Mercedes raised a hand "Okay, you just said, like, 10 offensive things."

Puck shrugged "My point is, you're popular now. And I got to be honest. I need to spice up my image a little. We should join forces. It wouldn't take much, just a little light making out. And I like a girl with curves." Alex's nose wrinkled as she watched the boy run his hand seductively down her friends arm "You got to admit, I'm easy on the eyes."

"Baby, I just am not attracted to you." Mercedes admitted making Puck's smile drop "Plus, I know what you do to the girls you date. You knock them up, and then you hang them out to dry."

Alex raised a finger "Actually Quinn is the one keeping him away.

Puck sent the Latina a thankful look "Besides Quinn and I weren't dating. She was dating someone else. We just did the nasty." He smirked and Alex knew whatever he said next would make her regret standing up for him "And she understood you can't tie me down. I'm a sex shark. If I stop moving, I die."

Mercedes rolled her eyes "Okay, I'm going to ask you to stop, because I'm starting to get embarrassed for you. You and me would not work out. We have nothing in common. You're top 40. I'm rhythm and blues."

As Mercedes walked away, Alex turned to Puck "So you want to date Mercedes now?"

"Yeah," the boy shrugged "unless you're suddenly available?"

Alex rolled her eyes at the boys smirk, shutting her locker with a bang before heading down the hall "See you in glee Puckerman."

* * *

After finding out that during rehearsals, the majority if the team only mimed the words, Will was furious. As the mans rant about the teams lack of effort in practices came to a close, Alex's eyes rolled to the back of her head and Will let out a sigh "I am very disappointed in you guys."

Finn instantly turned to Rachel "I can't believe you narced on us."

"I can't believe you bugged the choir room." Alex shook her head "Very CIA of you Berry."

Rachel sighed at the looks she was receiving from all around "Don't get mad at me for exposing your laziness. I'm tired of carrying all of your weight. Regionals is in a month, guys."

Will threw his hands up in frustration "I'm just trying to understand what's going on here. Finn, why did you stop singing?"

Finn shrugged "Cause you started giving all the male leads to Jesse. It kind of shook my confidence, y'know.

Santana let out an exasperated sigh "What difference does it make? Everyone knows that my job here is to look hot."

"My baby hormones are making me moody." Quinn shrugged, rubbing a hand over her swollen stomach.

Brittany frowned "There are so many lyrics."

Will ran a hand down his face, making a mental reminder that he needed to shave "Okay. A chain is only as strong as its weakest link. A glee club is about a myriad of voices coming together as one. Alright? This ends now." He turned in his heels and made his way to the whiteboard "Which is why your assignment for the week is for each of you to come up with a song that best represents how you see yourself, where you are in your lives right now. Your voice. Then you're going to stand up here and sing your hearts out. All of you."

"Solos?" Kurt sat up straight, a grin gracing his face "In front of everyone?"

Will nodded "The Glee Club has lost its voice. It's time for us to get it back." As the bell rang Will let out a sigh "See you guys tomorrow."

Kurt linked his arms through Alex and Mercedes, dragging the pair out of the choir room "I am going to kill this assignment. If there's one thing that I know, it's my voice. I have exactly the same vocal range as 16th-century castrato Orlando di Lasso. But you know what he didn't have?" Mercedes and Alex shared a find look at the boys rambling "A song by Miss Whitney Houston in his back pocket."

Burt smirked as he came up behind his son "Hey, Kurt." He glanced at Alex and Mercedes "Girls."

Alex shrugged, a teasing grin in her face "Could've saved yourself some time there Mr Hummel and just went straight to girls. Kurt would've responded it to too."

Burt and Mercedes chuckled as the boy slapped her arm before turning to his father "Dad? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

Burt smiled, flashing two bits of paper "I'm here to pick up Finn. I got a pair of tickets to the Reds game, and Carol said that Finn's never been to a major league game. I mean, it's Cincinnati, so it's barely the major leagues, but still."

"And why wasn't I invited?" Kurt frowned.

Burt laughed "Are you kidding me? Every time I sit down and watch a game, you start in on the fact that all the players are wearing stirrup pants."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as if it was obvious "Because there's never an excuse for stirrup pants."

Finn grinned, coming up behind Alex "Okay, I'm ready."

"Alright, I'll meet you by the car." Burt smiled and Finn left but not before ruffling Alex's hair much to her chagrin "This is gonna be so great. It's gonna be great for Finn, and it means a lot to his mom, too. Hey, I'll see you at home. I'll be home around midnight."

Alex sighed as she watched Kurt stare after his dad "Oh my sweet baby boy."

* * *

"Alright, guys. Let's get things started." Will exclaimed clapping twice as he entered the choir room the next day.

Rachel stood "As I was first on the sign-up sheet, I'll kick things off."

"Okay." Will nodded moving to take a seat.

Rachel smiled "I have chosen Miley Cyrus's _The Climb_ because it's about overcoming obstacles and beating the odds." She held a hand to her chest "In my case, the obstacle is you, my lackluster teammates who refuse to carry their own weight.

Everyone rolled their eyes as the song started. As Rachel struggled through the song, her notes off-key and out of time Alex couldn't help but wince. Will couldn't take it anymore and cut her off after only a few lines "Rachel... I think you've lost you're voice" At Rachel's horrified expression, Will bit his lip and turned to the rest of the club "Uh, who's next?"

* * *

As Finns performance of _Jesse's Girl_ came to an end Alex nodded in approval, making an 'o' with her thumb and finger "Nice, very subtle."

Will clapped along with the rest if the glee club "Nice work. Now that, that is the kind of soul-exposing song I was talking about. We should all be inspired by Finn's bravery. Good job, buddy."

Puck raised a hand "Uh, Mr. Shue, can I sing my song now?"

Will nodded "Yeah. Let's go for it, Puck."

Mercedes frowned as she watched Puck make his way to the door only to open it and let the schools jazz band in "What are they doing here?"

"I invited my brothers from the jazz band and their righteous horns to help me out with my song." Puck grinned "Since I shaved my mohawk I started seeing things differently. Last week I joined a black church. And I recently downloaded every song Sammy Davis, Jr. ever recorded on iTunes." Alex rolled her eyes along with Mercedes "He was a black Jew, you know, and my inspiration. So without further ado, I give you one of Sammy's biggest hits."

All was well as Noah started to sing _The Lady is a Tramp_ and everyone enjoyed his performance, including Santana. That was until he pulled Mercedes up to join him after the bridge. Alex winced at the look of loathing across Santana's face as she watched the pair sing together. As the song came to an ended, everyone gave a standing ovation, everyone except the fuming on and off again girlfriend that was Santana Lopez.

* * *

Alex was hanging out with Quinn, slowly mending their friendship when they spotted a smiling Mercedes walking down the hall. The girls smile dropped when she made eye contact with Quinn "Look. I could never see myself being into a guy like Puck, especially since he's your baby's daddy, but something just happened between us."

Quinn shrugged "I say, go for it."

"What?"

Quinn let out a sigh "Look. I screwed up by letting Puck get me pregnant. He's an idiot, and his mother won't let me eat bacon. I'm stuck living with him right now, but at least if you guys are dating, I won't have to spend so much time listening to his insane theories on how Super Mario Brothers changed civilization. But you do realize he's using you and your popularity so he won't get tossed in a dumpster?"

Mercedes shrugged "I know he's using me, but in a way, it's even better. I'm not you. I've never had a guy like me for anything. But now I'm such a steaming mug of hot chocolate that one of the studliest guys in school wants to use me to harvest some mojo."

Quinn frowned "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I know what this is." Mercedes waved off "My heart's safe."

Alex cringed "I don't think she's worrried about your heart. Your face maybe." The brunette pat Mercedes on the arm "Santana will be out for blood."

* * *

Alex wrinkled her nose as Kurt walked into the choir room dressed in a oversized flannel shirt and jeans "You gotta stop raiding Finns wardrobe."

Will clapped "Alright, let's get things started."

Kurt made his way forward "Mr. Schue? I'd like to start us off. I believe I've found a song that finally expresses my true voice."

Will hesitates as he looks at the boys attire "Okay."

Kurt nodded to the band "Gentlemen."

As Kurt sang _Pink Houses_ , his voice unusual monotone everyone simply stares at the boy. When the song comes to an ended, the only one who isn't half hearted in their applause is Brittany who grins from ear to ear.

Kurt raises an eyebrow as he notice the teachers frown "Is there something wrong, Mr. Schue?

Will sighed "I don't really think you got the point of the assignment. This was about finding a song that expresses who you are. That song didn't really sound like you."

Kurt rolled his eyes "Well I'm sorry if I didn't live up to your expectations."

"No no no." Will shook his head "This group needs you to be you, Kurt. You can literally do things that no one else can."

"I'm not a box. There are more than four sides to me."

Alex let out a sigh as she looked softly at her friend "Kurt, don't change who you are just because it might be easier."

Kurt looks at his closest friend before silently turning on his heels and walking out of the room. Will let out a sigh "Alright, take five guys."

Alex shared a frown with Santana as they watch Brittany run out after Kurt. Sighing she grabbed Kurt folder he left behind and put it in her bag.

* * *

Folder in hand, Alex followed Burt towards the basement "It's awful nice of you to drop his stuff off."

Alex shrugged "Honestly its kind of just an excuse to come by. I'm worried about him."

Burt frowned "What's wrong with him?"

Alex went to reply when she saw a note taped to the door "Apparently more than I thought."

Burt ripped the note off the door, his eyes brows furrowing as he read it. "It's just dinner." Shaking his head he pushed the door opening before making his way downstairs, Alex on his heels "Whoa!" Alex gaped at the sight of a Brittany and Kurt locking lips on the couch. Burt blinked at his son "Are we interrupting something?"

Kurt smirked "You sure are." He sat up straight, putting his arm around the cheerios shoulder.

Alex pinched herself before nodding slowly "Okay, this is real."

Burt shook his head, eyebrows furrowed "Okay, I'm confused. I came home to find Alex walk up and we find this note on your door 'Do not enter under any circumstances; I'm making out with a girl.' I just thought it was the start of one of your murder mystery dinners."

Alex gasped as she looked between the Hummels "You gotta invite me next time!"

"You're invitation is in the mail for next week." Kurt rolled his eyes "Dad, I really need you to respect my privacy. Brittany and I were just, uh, having sexual relations."

Alex blinked as Brittany waved at Burt "Hi."

Burt signalled for his son to join him and Alex "Kurt, uh, I've been sort of dealing for months with you being gay and everything, and now you're telling me that's not the case?"

Kurt shrugged "Dad, you and I have more in common than I would have thought. The flannel, the Mellencamp, the ladies."

Burt sighed "Okay. Well, you're free to be whoever you are. You just let me know when you make up your mind, I'm gonna do the best I can. But I'm good either way." He turned to Brittany "Nice to meet you. You kids be careful, alright? And then you gotta respect her, alright? If things get serious, you gotta use protection."

Brittany frowned, twirling her ponytail as Burt made his way back upstairs "Does he mean, like, a burglar alarm?"

Alex thrusted the folder into Kurts chest making him grunt "Yeah, I'm done. See you guys at school."

* * *

As Mercedes and Santana battled it over Puck as they sang _The Boy is Mine,_ Alex groaned resting her head on Mikes shoulder, waiting for it to end. The diet turned violent as the girls began shoving each other. Will was quick to get in between them "Wow. That was intense. Y'know I gotta give you guys props for the passion. Maybe hold back on the animosity a little alright."

Santana nodded "Okay. Yeah, I know, I know, I understand."

As soon as Will turned away, Santana gave Mercedes a big shove. Will immediately turned back and grabbed the both of them, holding them apart "Hey hey hey, seriously! This ends now."

Santana shurgged "Alright."

"Talk to the stick figure." Mercedes snarked.

Will sighed "Please. Alright? You can go at it in song, but that is it."

Santana raised an eyebrow at Mercedes "Enjoy it while you can, Weezy. His hair is already starting to grow back."

* * *

Rachel frowned as Finn led her to the front door of an unknown house "Why did you bring me here's finn?"

Finn smiled as he rang the doorbell "Because you need to get over feeling sorry for yourself about losing your voice." He turned to face the door as it swung open "Hi. Uh, Mrs. Fretthold, this is Rachel.

Mrs. Fretthold nodded "Pretty. Uh, I'll tell Sean you're here." She gestured for the pair to come in "I'm sorry it's such a mess. I've been on the phone to the insurance company all day."

Finn shrugged as the woman led them down the hall "Oh no, that's fine."

Rachel looked around the photos littering the walls as the woman left them alone "Is this him?"

Finn smiled at the photo of his friend "Uh, yeah. We met at football camp a couple years ago."

Mrs. Fretthold returned with a smile "He's ready for you."

Sean Fretthold grinned as his bedroom door swung open "Fab-Five Finnster."

Finn chuckled "Fretter."

Sean wiggled his eyebrows at Rachel "This the hottie you were telling me about?"

Alex let out a mock scoff and Rachel turned wide eyed, only noticing the girl sitting in the armchair by the bed for the first time "Alex?"

Sean grinned crookedly at the girl "You know that no one will ever be hotter than you in my eyes."

"I brought Alex here a few months ago." Finn chuckled at Rachel's confused expression.

"And she hasn't been able to keep away." Sean smirked and the Latina girl pretended to swoon.

Finn grinned "Sean Fretthold, Rachel Berry. Rachel, Sean."

Sean smirked "Got a boyfriend, Rachel? Unfortunately Alex here does."

Rachel shrugged softly "Um, sort of."

"Sort of?" Sean hummed "Sounds like I got a shot.

Rachel turned to Finn "I don't understand. This isn't funny."

Sean smiled "Sorry. They make me see a shrink. He says I compensate with humor. Third game of the season, right after I met the Finnster, this yeti of a fullback breaks through the line. I hear a crack. Next thing I know, I'm lying on the ground, saying to myself: 'Get up, get up' but, nothing was working, y'know."

Finn sighed "Sean was a C-4."

"Paralysed from the upper chest down." Alex muttered sadly.

Rachel frowned "I'm so sorry."

Sean looked to the Berry girl "Finn says your voice is messed up." Rachel nodded slightly "Is it gonna come back?"

Rachel stuttered "I- I do-I don't know."

Sean raised an eyebrow knowingly "Pissed off about what you lost?" When Rachel nodded again he sighed "I was. Like, real rage. I used to just lie in bed and scream."

Rachel shook her head "Finn shouldn't have brought me here. I'm so sorry."

Finn grabbed her arm as she started to leave Wait, wait. Wait. Just ..." he sighed turning to Sean "tell her about what happened when they gave you the chair."

Sean scoffed gesturing to the wheelchair across the room "They were all excited because I could drive it myself by blowing in that tube. The second they left me alone, I drove it into the swimming pool."

Finn put his hands in his pockets "His mom pulled him out when she heard the splash."

Rachel frowned "I don't understand. Are, are you trying to tell me that you're happier now?"

"Hell, no." Sean snorted "I'm miserable. I miss my body. I miss my life. I miss my friends." His eyes trailed to Alex "I miss girls. But I've realized over time that I've got other stuff going on. I'm more than just one thing. You know I'm good at math? Seriously. I flew through calc I in, like, two months. And I can sing."

Alex grinned "He's actually pretty good."

Sean smiled "I used to sing in the shower, in the car. I didn't have the balls to try out for my school's club like Finn did. That pissed me off more than anything. What the hell was I afraid of?"

Sean's mom knocked on the door, a guilty expression in her face "Sorry, guys. Time for physical therapy."

Finn smiled "Later, dude. Um, I'll come by in a few weeks."

"I'll be here."

Rachel looked to the boy "Thanks."

Sean raised an eyebrow "For what?"

Rachel shook her head "Just, um, thanks."

Alex smiled as she stood, leaning down to place a kiss on Sean's cheek "See you soon."

Sean grinned as he watched the girl make her way towards the door "Whenver it is, won't be soon enough."

* * *

Alex raised an eyebrow as she looked to Mercedes "So you quit the Cheerios?" When the girl nodded, she turned to face Kurt "And you quit girls?" When Kurt nodded she smiled "Halle-freaking-lujah!"

Will clapped getting he groups attention as the sat scattered across the auditorium "Rachel ad something to say."

Rachel smiled facing the group "I met a new friend this week."

"Cute. Berry finally made her first friend." Santana smirked.

Rachel sighed as Alex swatted the girl "As I was saying, he showed me that I shouldn't be scared. Things happen and you can't change them. That you should just live because one day you could left with all the time in the world to think of everything you regret missing out on because you were too scared to try." Alex shared a smile with Finn "I was terrified about losing my voice forever. Luckily, I was able to get over the to silk ties and sure I'll probably have to get my tonsils taken out at some point, but he pint is, I'm not scared anymore. So I like it if you all would sing with me in honour of my new friend, Sean."

Alex stood "For Sean."

" _Did I disappoint you. Or leave a bad taste in your mouth_." Finn sang making his way down the line as the New Directions moved about to the beat " _You act like you never had love. And you want me to go without."_

Rachel smiled as joined in with Finn, the pair moving about the stage _"Well, it's too late. Tonight. To drag the last out into the light. We're one, but we're not the same. We get to carry each other. Carry each other. One. One."_

 _"Yeah, yeah, yeah."_ Mercedes harmonised as the rest of the New Directions stepped forward in a line between Rachel and Finn.

Everyone grinned as they faced the front, dancing as they all sang together _"Love is a temple. Love is a higher law. Love is a temple. Love is a higher law."_

Alex grinned as she stepped forward, the boys all on their knees as the girls backed her up _"You ask for me to enter. But then you make me crawl."_

The boys stood, each making their way behind a girl to wrap their arms around. Alex smiled as Puck gave her a squeeze as everyone sang as one _"And I can't be holding on to what you got."_

The boys span the girls around until they were in two lines with Finn and Rachel facing each other in the middle as they took over _"When all you got is hurt."_

 _"One love."_ The rest harmonised.

Finn looked Rachel in the eyes as they sang _"One blood. One life."_

Everyone faced the front once again as they sang as one _"You got todo what you should. One life. With each other."_ The girls grinned as Finn wrapped his long arms around them in a huddle one side of the stage as Rachel did the same with the boys of glee on the other " _Sisters and my brothers. One life, but we're not the same. We get to carry each other."_ everyone smiled, coming back together in the centre of the stage _"Carry each other. One. One. One. One."_

Everyone grinned, hollering and laughing as they finished. Will hopped onto the stage. He was just about to speak when clapping sounded from the blacked out audience. Will turned frowning towards the dark "Um, sorry but this is a closed rehearsal."

Everyone shared looks of confusion as footsteps echoed up the steps before a figure stepped into the light, a grin in their face making Wills face drop "What the hell are you doing here?"

Finn frowned "Who is this Mr. Schue?"

Will didn't get a chance to answer as Alex stumbled forward, her brown eyes wide.

"Dad?"


	24. Dreams

"Dad?"

Everyone gaped as they watched the small Latina step forward, her hands trembling at her sides.

The man grinned "Hey sweetheart."

"W-wh- how," Alex felt her eyes sting as she stood in front of her father "Why? Why are you here?"

Daniel Richard's dimples were prominent as he smiled "I wanted to see my baby girl."

"Why are you here _now_?" Alex grit out feeling her anger start to take over "Why has it taken you _eight years_ to just pop bye and say hello?"

Daniel let out a sigh "Baby girl-"

"Stop calling me that!" Alex exclaimed "You lost that right when you walked out the door on my sixth birthday and never came back."

Will cleared his throat and turned to his students "Practice is over for today."

Alex shook her head as the glee club started to disperse "No, stop guys, it's fine." She turned back to her father "He was just leaving."

"Alex..." Daniel sighed.

Will's jaw clenched "She asked you to leave Danny."

After looking around at the students who stood behind his daughter, their arms folded across their chests he nodded in defeat "Okay, I'm leaving." He looked at Alex who had managed to morph her face back to emotionless, a trait her mother had mastered and passed on he noticed "But I'll still be in town. Can we meet up? Please?" He sighed "I just want to talk to you Alex."

Alex hesitated but when she felt Mike grab her hand she let out a breath "Fine. There's a coffee shop, The Lima Bean. 5 o'clock."

Danny scratched his jaw "I don't know where that-"

"You'll find it."

Nodding with a sigh, Danny took one last look at his daughter before retreating into the darkness of the auditorium. When the door slamming shut behind him echoed, Alex's shoulder's slumped and a shuddering breath was released. Mike was the first to wrap his arms around her as the tears she held back finally poured out. "You were so brave." He murmured into her hair as she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. As he felt his shirt be stained with tears he placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

Will sighed looking around his students as they watched the pair sadly "Let's give them some time alone, back to choir room guys." He looked to Mike "Come by when you're ready."

When everyone had trailed out of the auditorium, Alex pulled her head back with a sniffle, wiping a hand over his shirt, the mascara stains prominent "Sorry."

"Don't be, I hate this shirt anyway."

Alex let out a half hearted chuckle before using the heal of her palms to wipe her face "Why did he have to come back now?"

Mike looked at her sadly "I don't know babe... and you won't either until you talk to him."

"I know," the brunette murmured before looking to him, eyes pleading "can you come with me? Please?"

"As long as you want me, I'll be there." Mike promised grabbing her hands in his.

Alex felt a soft smile cross her face as she stood on her tip toes to place a kiss on his lips "Always."

* * *

All chatter stopped in the choir room as Mike returned, Alex wrapped under his arm. They said nothing as she went to her awaiting godfathers arms. Will placed a kiss on her head before she pulled back "How you feeling kiddo?"

"Kinda numb." Alex admitted "I'm scared to talk to him but I know if I don't I'll regret it."

Will gave her a small smile "Whatver you want to do is okay with me."

Alex returned the smile before turning to the glee club "I'm really sorry you guys had to witness that."

Finn shook his head, standing up and making his way over to her "You have nothing to be sorry for Han." He assured before pulling her into a hug.

"You're really gonna meet him?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

Alex shrugged "Yeah."

Puck scoffed "Then you're an idiot."

"What the hell Puck?" Finn frowned.

"Excuse me?" Alex exclaimed, feeling her anger come back.

"Oh come on!" Puck stood up "Crappy father comes back after 8 years and for what? He wants something!"

Quinn sent him a look "You don't know that."

"Please," Puck rolled his eyes "I'm the expert on absentee father's. When they come back, they always want something."

Alex felt her jaw clench as tears welled up in her eyes for the second time that day "Just because that's your dad doesn't mean mine will be the same."

Puck sighed shaking his head "Well when he is just like mine, because he will be, don't come crying to me."

Everyone watched as Puck stormed out of the room. Mike wrapped his arm around Alex as she leant into his side with a sigh.

* * *

Alex's foot tapped nervously as she looked around the coffee shop. Mike sighed, placing his hand on her knee "Babe, stop."

Alex sighed before looking at her phone "He's late. What if he doesn't show?"

"Then he's an idiot." Mike shrugged "Its his loss Alex."

"But-" Alex was cut off as the door opened, the bell jingling overhead. Daniel Richards looked around before his gaze settled on his daughter.

Smiling he made his way over to the pair and took a seat on the chair across from them "Sorry I'm late, for such a small town there's a billion coffee shops."

"Why?"

Danny frowned "Well I guess the people of Ohio like coffee."

Alex sighed "I meant why are you here."

"Oh," Daniel nodded "cutting to the chase I see. Just like your mom," Alex felt her breath hitch "she hated wasting time too." He sighed as he looked at her "I'm really sorry about your mom, she was a great woman."

"Then why did you leave her?" Alex frowned.

Daniel sighed "It wasn't your mom-"

"Was it me then?" Alex questioned, her shoulders slumping after finally getting the chance to find out what had been on her mind for the last eight years.

"Alex, baby girl no." Daniel shook his head sadly "It was me. It was all me." He ran a hand down his face "I uh, I got fired from the factory I worked at. I wasn't ready to face you and your mom and tell you that I couldn't provide for my girls so I went to the bar. Everything was a blur after that and when I woke up in the alley next door I realised I was late for your birthday party. I came home and saw you sitting on the couch opening your presents by yourself while your mom was on the phone to the police. Trying to find me." He sighed "When I never came home, your party got cancelled. Your whole face lit up when I walked through that door, you threw your new doll to the floor and ran straight to me. Your mom hung up and came out to hug me. But she could smell it. I had been sober since the moment I found out your mom was expecting you and I threw it all away. I was too ashamed to look at either of you, so I packed a bag and left."

Alex cleared her throw, blinking back tears "Are you sober now?"

Danny dug into his pocket and threw a small poker chip on the table "Six months." As Alex picked up the small chip Danny sat forward "I wanted to come back, I really did but every time I thought I had my life back on track I ended up in a bar. I never wanted to drag you into it so I stayed away. When I heard about your mom, I knew I had to try again."

Alex bit her lip as she ran her finger over the small chip as Mike rubbed the small of her back "So, are you better now? Have you got a job?"

Danny smiled sadly "Not a lot of employers handing out jobs to alcoholics."

Mike frowned "So how are you earning?"

Daniel looked to the boy "I got some thing lined up." He turned to his daughter "This your boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Alex smiled as she looked to the boy "This is Mike."

Daniel grinned before holding his hand out to the Chang boy "Nice to meet you, call me Danny." Mike give a tight smile as he returned to the handshake. Danny looked at his watch before sighing "Look, I gotta go, but I'll be in town for a while. I'm staying in a motel on the edge of town. I want to get to know you Alex. I want to be back in your life if you'll give me the chance."

Alex hesitated, she was convinced she didn't need her father but having him sitting here in front of her asking for a chance she couldn't help but picture having an actual parent in her life. "Okay."

Daniel felt a smile break out "Okay?"

"Okay." Alex confirmed "One chance."

"Thank you. Here's my number." Danny grinned, placing a piece of paper with the digits scrawled across it on the table as he stood before placing a kiss on her head before she could protest. Alex felt herself close her eyes at the sensation, _her father was here._ "You won't regret this baby girl."

As Alex watched her father leave, she leant her head on Mike's shoulder "I hope not."

* * *

Alex avoided Pucks gaze as they sat in the choir room the next day "Okay, guys, listen up." Will sighed as he stood in front before gesturing to the man beside him "This is Mr. Ryan. He's a member of the school board, and he would like to say a few words." He hesitated as he went to sit down "I-I just want you guys to listen critically and know that what he's saying is just one of many opinions."

Bryan Ryan smiled as he looked to the students "Take out a piece of paper. And on that paper, I want you to write down your biggest dream. A dream that means so much, you're afraid to admit it even to yourself."

Alex bit her lip as she pulled a piece of paper out of her notebook before scribbling down ' _ **A family.**_ '

As soon as everyone had finished, Bryan grabbed Arties piece of papers before crumbling it up and tossing it in the trash "Your dream is never going to happen. Ninety one percent of you will spend your entire lives living in Allen County, Ohio. So unless you wrote down that your dream was to 'work for a mid-market health insurance provider' or 'find an entry level job in an elderly care facility,' you're going to be very disappointed."

Mercedes frowned "This is really depressing."

Bryan sighed "I'm going to guess that a lot of your dreams involve 'showbiz.' Well, let me tell you. Showbiz dreams are the most unrealistic of them all."

"But..." Tina frowned "that's what I want to do with my life."

Bryan shook his head "Oh, look, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, I'm just trying to spare you disappointment."

Will scowled "I think we get your point."

Bryan smiled sarcastically "Aw, well, Schuester here's a prime example. He used to have that glimmer of hope in his eyes that I can see right now in all of yours. But he couldn't make it happen for himself, so he now has to try and convince you all that it will happen for you. Guess what? His dream didn't work out. And neither will yours."

As Tina started sobbing, Alex sent the man a look "Are you paid to be a grade-A douchebag or do you provide that service for free?"

Bryan narrowed his eyes at the Latina girl "Do I know you from somewhere? You seem really familiar?"

Will sighed "You dated her mother in high school."

"My mom dated _that_?" Alex gaped.

Bryan frowned at Alex before his eyes lit up "Maria! My sweet Tia Maria." He hummed before raising an eyebrow at Will "She's not mine is she?" He asked, hooking a thumb over at a gaping Alex.

Will shook his head "Okay, you're done here."

Bryan frowned "You would be wise to show me some respect."

"You've said your piece. Now get out."

Bryan grinned mockingly as he made his way to the door "Well, Schuester, I should thank you. You've made my decision about which program to cut _a lot_ easier."

* * *

Alex was making her way to the bathroom when she spotted Tina walking out of the choir room a sad frown on her face before turning and speeding off in the opposite direction. Alex frowned before making her way into the choir room. Her heart dropped as she found Artie lying face down on the floor "Artie."

The Abrams boy groaned "Leave me alone."

"Not going to happen." Alex clicked her tongue before reaching down and helping him get back into his chair "It's okay to ask for help Artie."

Artie slammed his hands in the arms of his wheelchair in frustration "I just want to be able to dance with my girlfriend. Why can't these stupid legs work?"

Alex frowned sadly at the boy "I don't know A, that's not a question I can answer. What I do know is that Tina isn't with you to dance. She's with you because she likes who you are."

Artie sighed before looking to the girl "How did things go with your dad?"

"Changing the subject, nice." Alex teased earning a smile before sighing as she sat on the ground in front of him "It was weird. He explained why he left and why it took so long to come back. He wants a chance to get to know me."

"You gonna give him it?"

Alex bit her lip "When Mr. Ryan asked us to write down what we wanted I realised how much I wanted a family. With my mom gone, my dad is my one real chance at that. I'm so scared Artie." She whispered "What if giving him a chance is a huge mistake?"

"But what if it's not?" Artie retorted, smiling sadly "You'll never know unless you try."

Alex nodded, a smile pulling at her face before she stood up and held out her hands "Can I have this dance?"

"I can't dance Alex." Artie gestured to his legs.

Alex shook her head before sitting across the boy's lap and lazily throwing her arms around his neck "You don't need legs to dance," She placed a hand on the boy's chest "just heart."

Artie smiled, the pair laughing as he twirled them around in his wheelchair "I'm dancing!"

Alex smiled at him "You're dancing Artie."

* * *

Alex was surprised when Will told her had taken Bryan Ryan out for a drink before convincing him not to give up on his showbiz dreams. A mistake on his part, considering they both turned up to audition for the same lead role in a musical much to Alex's amusement. It seemed the two would always be competing, including over Terri. The one girl that didn't fall for Bryan Ryan's charms in high school.

Bryan grinned, opening up a huge cardboard box as they all sat in the choir room "Guys, I've got good news. I siphoned off funds from the Cheerios and I took a little shopping spree through the Jazzhands catalogue. You know why? 'Cause the arts matter. And I got custom-made New Directions jean jackets and some rad tearaway dancewear."

Alex was the first to grab the sequinned jacket and ran her hands over it "Come to mama."

Bryan grinned as the group ooh'ed and ahh'ed over his purchases "I also got every piece of sheet music from every Broadway show for the last 50 years. Everything a show choir needs to become champions."

Will grinned "Wow, that's just amazing. Let's all give a hand for Mr. Ryan."

"Thank you. Thank you." Bryan smiled, bowing as everyone clapped.

Sue smiled slyly as she entered the room "Congratulations, Will. I'm over the moon for you."

Will smiled in surprise "Thanks, Sue. I'm glad you have a good attitude about your budget being cut."

"No, no, I'm not talking about that." Sue shook her head "I came over here to congratulate you on your new role. Local director, Herb Duncan, does the dry cleaning for the Cheerios and he let it slip that you just landed the lead in Les Mis! Congratulations. Oh, I'm ecstatic." She turned to an upset Bryan "And the good news just keeps coming, 'cause you got a part, too, Bry. The exciting role of Townsperson. And you got a line, too. Way back here in the second act, you get to say...'Hooray.'Congratulations, both of you, really. I can't wait for opening night."

As Sue left, Bryan was quick to grab back all his gifts and shove them into the box. Will sighed stepping forward "Wait, Bryan."

"Congratulations, Will. You're going to be great in the show." Bryan told him with a blank look.

Will frowned as he watched Bryan walk towards the door "Can we talk about this?"

"Nothing to talk about." Bryan shrugged, carrying the box out the door "I'm cutting the program."

Will clapped "All right, guys, listen up. Tina has something that she wants to share with all of us, but first, I have an announcement to make. You've all been reprieved. Bryan Ryan isn't cutting Glee."

Puck frowned as everyone clapped "Did he die?"

"No." Will chuckled "He didn't die. He, uh, is going to be distracted for a couple months making his star turn in Les Mis. He got the lead role."

Quinn frowned in confusion "But I thought you got the lead?"

"I resigned." Will sighed "It was the price for keeping the club."

Alex frowned "I'm sorry you have to keep making so many sacrifices for us Uncle Will."

Will shook his head with a smile "I'm not. You know, th-the way I see it, I'm trading my one dream for the chance that all of you might find yours. So, let's start with Tina's dream. Come on up, Tina." The girl walked up with a smile, giving the teacher a high five "I understand that you whipped up a little dance number for us– a breakout that we might use at Regionals?"

"Yes." Tina smiled.

Will raised an eyebrow "You got a dance partner?"

Tina sighed as she looked to Artie before turning to the rest of the club "Minho Chang."

Alex turned wide eyed to Mike "Why didn't he say something?"

Mike smiled "He wanted the first time you saw him dance properly to be a surprise."

"Well it worked," Alex chuckled as they all stood, being told to head to the auditorium "I am officially surprised."

The couple took a seat along with everyone else as Artie began singing _Dream A Little Dream of Me._ When the duo finished dancing to Arties sings, everyone gave them a standing ovation.

As everyone gushed over the dance, Alex made her to Artie as he sat to the side "I'm really proud of you Artie."

Artie shrugged softly, a sad smile on his face "I didn't want her to give up on her dream just because I couldn't do it with her."

"You're a really great guy Artie," Alex said softly, leaning down to give the boy a hug "I'm really glad you're my friend."

Artie returned the smile as Alex pulled away holding out a fist "Ditto. The A-Team."

Alex chuckled, her fist meeting his "The A-Team."


End file.
